One Night Stand
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: Ana meets a mysterious stranger that she feels a connection to while working at a bar while in college. 10 years later she is settled in a comfortable marriage when she meets the stranger again. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Christian's POV

I'm in Portland on business trying to acquire a business and nothing is going as planned. I decide to stop in at a quiet bar in this town. When I go inside I am greeted by a dark environment. About 3 patrons at a pool table in the back and then there is a slender dark haired woman wiping down the bar. I walk over and sit at the bar and the young woman approaches.

"How can I help you tonight?"

"Scotch neat."

"Coming right up."

She comes back with my drink and for a brief moment her fingers brush my hand and I feel this zap so I look into her eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I'm mesmerized instantly.

"So what brings you to Portland? I'm guessing by your dress attire you're not normally in this type of establishment."

"I have business in town and I just needed a drink. I didn't expect to find such a beautiful woman in front of me."

She blushes and leans over and whispers, "not too bad yourself sir."

My pants are now impossibly tight and another patron approaches the bar and she goes to him and serves him and he touches her hand and whispers in her ear and she giggles. Why is he touching her? Suddenly I'm filled with rage. She comes back to me.

"Most of the people that come in are regulars. That's my Dad's friend. He's like an uncle." She explains to me for some reason.

"When do you get off work?"

She looks at her watch as another woman approaches the back of the bar. "15 minutes."

"Do you need a ride home?"

She lean over the bar, gently runs my hand and whispers in my ear, "no but for some reason I want to spend the night with you. Something is pulling me to you."

I'm pretty sure my jaw is on the floor. "Come to my hotel. Presidential suite at the Heathman. Do you need a ride?"

"No. I'll meet you there." She kisses my cheek.

Suddenly I'm filled with anticipation. I've never done this before. I only have women in my play room. I wonder if she does this often. "I look forward to it."

I leave and drive to my hotel room in anticipation.

20 minutes later there's a knock on my door and there stands the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. I escort her in. Almost instantly she launches herself at me and her lips crash into mine. I lift her up and pin her up against the door, our lips never losing contact. I reach under her skirt and rip her panties off and unbuckle my pants and pull out my erection and within moments I thrust into her hot tight and wet core. I feel some resistance but push through. I still momentarily when she winces. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, give it to me please." I start to thrust harder and harder and have to work hard to keep myself from coming because I don't want to do so without giving her pleasure. She moans into my mouth and throws her head back against the door in pleasure. I feel her body getting near combustion and encourage her. "Come for me." And she screams as her body convulses around mine and it sends me right over the edge.

"That was amazing." She states breathless. "Just so you know. I've never done this before but with you I couldn't resist." She blushes.

"Never had sex with a stranger?" I pull out and lower her to the ground and notice some blood on my cock. "Were you a virgin?" she looks at her knotted fingers. I'm starting to feel rage. "ANSWER ME!" She flinches.

"Yes, I was a virgin."

"You need to leave. How could you not tell me?!"

"I don't disclose that information to anyone I don't know." She snaps.

"Well you should before you fuck someone you don't know. Go get cleaned up and leave. This was a mistake."

She gasps and runs to the bathroom. I can't believe I just deflowered a stranger against a hotel room door. I'm enraged. If she were mine I'd spank the shit out of her.

She comes out of the bathroom and heads for the door and looks back and says, "It didn't feel like a mistake to me. Goodbye." And she leaves.

I'm not sure why but I feel bad. I'm still mad. Mostly at myself. That was quite possibly the best sex of my life but I took her virginity against my hotel room door. Who does that? Fucked up monsters like you, Grey. My subconscious sneers. "Shut the fuck up." I need to find that girl. I treated her like shit. I don't even know her name though. FUCK!

Ana's POV

I just lost my virginity to a stranger and he got mad at me. What the hell was that. Some kind of magnetic force pulled me to him. I couldn't resist him. I felt a jolt of energy when I touched his hand at the bar. I'm crying and sitting in Wanda outside mine and Kate's apartment. I pull myself together and go to bed. I cry myself to sleep after putting on my jammies. Yes, I call my pajamas jammies. I have to pull myself together before I see Kate. I don't need the Kavanagh inquisition.

I have graduation in 2 months. I need to focus on my finals. I probably shouldn't go back to work at that bar. I don't want to risk having to see him again. He was such a dickhead just because I was a virgin. Tonight he just hurt me bad and I don't even know him as more than the guy who gave me my first taste of ecstasy and whom I gave my virginity to. I don't even know his name.

6 Weeks later

I've been getting sick every day this week. I decided to go to the doctor. I need to get to the bottom of this.

Dr. Smith enters the room thirty minutes after running a battery of tests on me. This has to be the flu, right? What else could it be?

"Miss Steele, it seems you are pregnant. About 6 weeks. Congratulations."

I pass out. I wake up and I'm laying on a couch. I look up and see Dr. Smith looking at me.

"What happened?"

"I told you that you were pregnant and you passed out. I take it that this was a surprise."

"Yes. Am I okay otherwise?"

"Healthy as can be. I am going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I want to see you next week for an ultrasound. Take it easy and I will see you next week."

"Thank you Dr. Smith."

I leave the office and go home. How do I explain this to Kate. This should be interesting.

Two weeks later

I'm supposed to be graduating today but I'm far too sick. I asked Kate to get my diploma for me.

She comes back gushing about the handsome Christian Grey who was handing out diplomas. She said he's handsome but broody.

Christian's POV

It's been 2 months since the most incredible sex of my life with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She is embedded in my mind. I cannot get her off my mind no matter how hard I try. She is in my mind when I'm awake as well as in my dreams. I've had 2 subs since that night and neither lasted more than a night. I couldn't get an erection because I felt bad. My mind just kept slipping back to that woman.. I feel guilty for how I treated the most beautiful woman on Earth. The guilt apparently is affecting my groin.

I've tried to find her but considering I don't know her name it's hard. I've gone back to the bar I met her at several times and she's never there. There's no way to hack into a computer system as they do all their paperwork by hand apparently. I asked around but no one will say a word there. I wonder if she told them about the prick that fucked her against a hotel room door?

I had to hand out diplomas at WSU Vancouver today and I could think about, as always, was that woman. Everywhere I go, I hope that I will see her. I need to get over that woman, considering I don't even know her.

Ana's POV

5 years later

I graduated from WSU 5 years ago. Kate helped me throughout my pregnancy. She was with me every step of the way. She even held my hand while I delivered my beautiful little girl. Avery Rose Steele was the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen with her copper hair and Grey eyes just like her handsome father who she most likely will never know.

We have lived in Seattle since shortly after graduation. Three years ago I married Kate's brother Ethan. He's been my friend since I met Kate. We always connected on a deep level from the start but nothing like I felt with the handsome stranger. Ethan adopted Avery two years ago. Ethan works as a therapist and has a few clients that are very demanding so he sometimes is gone at all hours of the night because he's on call for VIP patients. These patients pay him an exceptional amount of money. It's a sacrifice I guess we have to make because the money really doesn't matter to me.

Recently Kate started dating Elliot Grey. Apparently he is the brother of the guy who handed out diplomas who she was gushing over after graduation. We met Elliot a few times and he keeps saying how Avery resembles his brother. I assured him that I don't know Christian Grey. Kate met him and also sees a resemblance but says it's a coincidence and I agree.

I never thought Kate would settle down but something tells me that this one will last. She's never been this invested in a guy before.

Christian's POV

It's been 5 years since that night I can't seem to forget. I've had several one night stands in an attempt to recreate that night hoping to get her off my mind but nothing works. I make sure to use condoms now though because with the beautiful woman I got carried away in the heat of passion and didn't even think of it. Still, I cannot get her out of my mind no matter what I try. I've not had any more subs which makes Elena mad but I no longer get pleasure from beating brown haired girls. Not since that night of ecstasy with the mystery woman.

Elliot is dating a woman named Kate now. He's never been serious about a woman like this before. Kate is the sister to my therapist, Ethan, whom I see a lot because I can't get dreams of that mysterious woman out of my head. Nothing seems to help but I feel a little better when he tells me if it's meant to be, I will meet her again. Ethan is married with a child and he tells me that if he can find the love of his life, then so can I. He claims he was once a man who just slept around until he met his wife Ana.

5 Years later

Ana's POV

Today is Kate and Elliot's wedding rehearsal. I'm her maid of honor, Ethan is a groomsman and Avery is the flower girl.

Me and Ethan's marriage has been stronger than ever. Ethan says today I can meet his highest paying patient. Not sure how to feel about that.

I've been working at a Seattle Independent Publishing for almost 10 years. I started out as an assistant to a creep by the name of Jack Hyde but after he attempted to assault me, he was fired and I was promoted months later to editor.

It's about time to head to the rehearsal.

"Ana, baby, are you ready?"

"Just finishing up. Why don't you drive on over with Avery and I'll meet you there? I have a few things to get ready before I leave. I'll take the Mustang."

"Okay baby." He gives me a kiss. "I'll see you there."

Christian's POV

I'm at my parent's house waiting for this rehearsal dinner to get started. Ethan is also in the wedding with his wife and daughter so I finally get to meet his family today. He talks about them a lot so I'm glad I get to meet them.

Ethan arrives with a little copper haired girl who is 9 or 10 years old. I imagine her mother must have copper hair as Ethan is blonde.

"Christian." He walks up to me holding the girl's hand. "Meet my daughter Avery. Avery, this is Christian."

The little girl shakes my hand and I see she had mesmerizing grry eyes like my own. "Nice to meet you Christian." She says looking bashful.

"Where's your wife?"

"On the way. Said she had something to take care of."

"I guess I'll meet her later."

"She's maid of honor so I don't think you have a choice there." He chuckles.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go back inside and get a drink."

I go in to the bar and grab a glass and behind the bar fixing a drink, I see her. I feel like I'm having déjà vu. But how did she end up at my parent's house?

"Funny seeing you here." I say and she jumps. She looks at me and her eyes widen. Just as beautiful as I remember.

"What? How?" she stutters.

"My brother is getting married." I offer my hand, "Christian and you are?"

"Ana. Scotch?" she shakes my hand and I notice the ring on her finger. Damn it.

"You remembered?" I ask.

"How could I forget?" she asks blushing.

"Your husband here?"

"He is. My daughter too."

She fixes me a scotch and takes her martini and slams it and fixes herself another. She seems nervous. "are you okay?"

"I am. Just didn't expect to see you again. I have to go find my family but I'll see you later." She walks off. I watch as she walks off. She's even more beautiful than I remember. She's curvier. It's a breathtaking view.

I walk back to the tent where everything is set up. I see her across the room talking to Ethan and the little girl. He gives her a kiss. Of course she has to be married to my therapist. He sees me staring and calls me over.

"Christian, this is my wife, Ana. Ana, this is Christian."

She offers her hand as if to act like we just met. "lovely to meet you Christian."

I take her hand and kiss it. "Nice to meet you as well Ana. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope. I have to go see Kate." She gives him a kiss and takes her daughter and walks off.

I talk to Ethan a while longer but steal glances at Ana and Kate talking and catch them looking at me occasionally.

"How long have you been married Ethan?"

"8 years. I adopted Avery about 7 years ago. She's about 10 years old."

Then suddenly realization hits me. Avery is almost 10. She has my eye color and hair color. Ana was a virgin when I met her and I didn't use a condom. That was almost 11 years ago. Fuck! I have a daughter. "Ethan excuse me a minute."

"Of course."

Ana's POV

"Kate I have a problem."

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"The one night stand." I nod towards my daughter and Kate's mouth drops.

"Is he here?"

"It's Christian."

"Holy fuck! What do we do now?"

"Wait for him to do the math and say something?"

"She does look like him. Elliot even said it. What are the odds? How did you not notice before? He's a billionaire. He is always in the papers."

"You know I don't pay attention to that shit. He's coming this way."

He nods his head signaling for him to follow me. "I think he figured it out. Keep an eye on Avery. I'll be right back."

"I will. Good luck. He's a moody bastard."

I follow him to the house and he walks up the stairs and I stop at the bottom of the stairs. He turns and looks down at me. "We need to talk. Privately. Follow me."

I follow him and he takes me into a room. A bedroom. "Christian.." he cuts me off.

"Were you planning to tell me I had a daughter?"

"Yes. I planned on telling you 10 years ago but I knew nothing about you."

"Shit." He says and starts pacing. "You're married to my therapist and he is helping you raise my daughter. This is complicated."

"Yes, that summarizes it. What the fuck do we do now?"

"Good question. I want to know my daughter but considering your husband is my therapist this could get complicated. I may need to change therapists. Does Ethan know about me?"

"Just that it was a one night stand. That's all I knew so it's all he knows."

"Shit. He knows about the nature of our relationship that night. It's all I've been talking about for 10 fucking years. You're all I've been able to think about Ana but I couldn't find you. You've been living here in Seattle?"

"Since graduation from college, yes. Kate was my roommate."

"You're the other person she got the diploma for. Elliot told me years ago that Kate's friend's daughter looked like me but he's a fucking jerk so I didn't believe him. This is a cluster fuck."

"I'll tell Ethan it was you. Then we can work out some kind of arrangements with Avery."

"He's my therapist though, Ana. He knows I yelled at you for being a virgin. By the way, I'm sorry about that. I was mostly mad at myself. You deserved your first time to be special and I fucked that up."

"To me it was special. Well it could've been more special but it was fucking amazing."

"I agree. Anyway, he knows I'm obsessed with you. How the fuck do I get past this shit? Can I meet her and you when he isn't around? Until we figure out how to deal with this fucked up situation?"

I gasp. He's obsessed with me. "We can work something out. For now we need to get back and I'll discuss this more with you after the wedding is over?"

"Here's my number. Call and we will work this out." He hands me a business card with his number on it.

"Okay. It's nice to see you again Christian." I give him a kiss on the cheek and he walks out.

I wait a few minutes before leaving the room myself. This is overwhelming. I can't keep a secret from my husband. I need to get through this wedding and then talk to him. Yes. That will do.

I make my way downstairs and search out Kate and approach her. "Kate. We need to talk. I need advice. Let's get through rehearsals and have a drink."

"Ok. We're about to start. Come."

I follow and make my way to the back of the tent. We can see Elliot, Christian and Ethan standing there at the other end of the aisle. "Kate this is so awkward now." I whisper to her.

"You're telling me!" she says way too loud and now everyone is staring. I'm sure I'm bright red now so I distract myself and find Avery.

"Are you ready honey?"

"Yes, Mom. I know what I'm doing." I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. She's nearly as tall as me but I'm pretty short so it's not unusual.

Mia is the other bridesmaid and she floats effortlessly up the aisle like she does this every day. Personally I'm pretty sure I'll fall on my face. I'm next to walk up and I try to look at my husband but I feel grey eyes staring at me so I glance at him staring and grinning. I just shake my head and keep walking. I take my place across the alter from them. Next comes Avery with a little boy. I can't remember his name.

Avery comes to stand almost in front of me. I put my hands on her shoulders. I notice yet again that Christian is staring at us while Kate comes down the aisle and I will myself to watch her and avoid this incredibly awkward situation. After she reaches Elliot, they go through the motions of how the ceremony will go. Then it's time to walk back down the aisle. Avery and the little boy go first followed by Kate and Elliot.

Next is Christian and I. He offers his arm and I take it. I notice that pull I felt in that bar again but shake it off. I'm married. I'm married. I'm married. I'm married. I keep chanting this in my head all the way down the aisle.

"I already know you're married, Ana." Shit I said that out loud.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

He laughs, "clearly."

At the back of the aisle, I let go and walk away quickly to end that conversation. I get dizzy and black out. I wake hearing voices from other people.

"Ana, baby." My husband says.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Christian says.

I open my eyes. "Ethan. What happened?"

"You passed out. We're going to take you to the ER, Ana. That shouldn't have happened."

I just nod. He helps me up to my feet "Can you walk to the car?" I shrug because I'm far too weak to talk and he picks me up and carries me bridal style to the car. Everyone gathers around and watches as we leave. Avery stays with Kate.

At the emergency room, the doctors ran multiple tests. Dr. Greene comes in with 'results'.

"It seems you're pregnant Mrs. Kavanagh. Congratulations. I look over at my husband who looks confused.

"What's wrong Ethan?"

"Is it a good time for this Ana?"

"Why wouldn't it be? We've been together 8 years. Avery is almost 10 and you're great with her."

"I never had to do the baby thing. Avery was a toddler before I came into your life. I don't think I can handle a baby."

I'm stunned by this revelation. "Well I will have this baby with or without you. There's no other options for me. I can do it without you if I have to. I have a support system."

"I'm sorry baby. I just can't." He gets up and walks out. I'm shocked. He's a fucking therapist but a baby makes him run?

I pull out my phone and call Christian. "Can you pick me up at the ER? Ethan seems to have walked out on me."

"On my way."

Twenty minutes later and Christian pulls up in an Audi r8 spider. That's right, billionaire. I keep forgetting. He gets out and comes around to open my door. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He closes my door and walks around and gets in. "Why would he leave you like that, Ana? And are you okay?"

I shake my head. "I'm pregnant. He says he can't do the "baby" thing. Ironic, considering he helped me with Avery. Even if she was a toddler. He said babies are too much. I told him I was raising it with or without him and he left."

"That's fucked up. I'm sure if you had told me you were pregnant 10 years ago. I probably would've reacted in a similar way but I would've come around. I've grown up and at his age, he should be grown up in that aspect as well. I'm sorry, Ana."

"No worries. He has a problem then he can fuck off."

"Damn, you have a dirty mouth today."

"I earned the right to have a dirty mouth right now. A fucking therapist can't handle a baby. He helped raise my daughter but after 8 years he cannot accept a fucking baby. He's More fucked up than I thought."

"Relax. We are back at Mom's. Come."

He helps me out of the car. "By the way, that car is fucking hot!! I'll watch my mouth now."

He laughs. "me too."

We walk back into the backyard and my husband is nowhere to be found. I see Avery playing with some other kids. I walk up and pull Kate to the side to talk to her.

"Kate, I just found out I'm pregnant and your brother freaked out about how he can't have a baby and just left me. I don't know where he went."

"What the fuck?! Let me call him. Wait. You're pregnant?" I nod. "Holy shit!! Congratulations!!" she engulfs me in a bear hug. "You still manage to surprise me, Steele."

"I always wanted to make Avery a big sister but we'd never discussed it and today he just freaked out like it was the most horrible thing that could ever happen."

"I will talk to him. What did Christian say? And how did you end up coming back with him?"

"He gave me his number earlier when he talked to me. He told me that Ethan is his therapist and that he had spent all this time confiding in him about the mystery woman from the one night stand and how he couldn't get me off his mind. I'm not sure how this will pan out but he said he'd like to get to know Avery but I'm seriously very conflicted on whether or not to just tell Ethan. Especially after this shit. I need help here sis."

"We will figure this out. Let me handle my brother and then we can figure out when to tell him about Christian."

"Thank you Kate. Let's go eat."

"Let's go."

We make our way to our table. I sit next to Kate and the seat next to me is intended for my husband but it's empty. Christian is sitting beside Elliot with Mia on his other side. Avery is at the kids table, even though she insists she's no longer a kid.

"Where's Ethan?" Elliot asks.

"He had to run." I say Truthfully because apparently he thought he had to. I wonder when or if he will be back. This has never happened before. We've had a pretty happy and strong marriage aside from this. At least I thought so.

"Probably some rich client has him on call." Christian jokes. I glance and Christian and smile. Inside joke.

"Who knows where he went. Let's eat."

After we finish eating Kate informs me that Ethan isn't answering for her. I try calling as well but no answer. I ask Christian to use his phone since I'm sure he will answer for his highest paying patient. He gives it over and tells me which speed dial he has him on. Of course Christian has him on speed dial.

"Kavanagh."

"Ethan, where are you and why haven't you been answering for anyone?"

"I can't Ana. I'm leaving."

"What?! Leaving to where?"

"No. I'm Leaving you if you want to keep this baby. I can't do it. I can be a father to Avery because she is older. I can't have a baby."

"That's fucking ridiculous. Fuck you!!"

"It's realistic Ana. We've never discussed having more children for a reason. I don't have time for it. I have a demanding job and to be honest, I just don't want anymore kids."

"Your job is to talk to people and you never said a fucking thing about this to me." I glance up and see Christian staring at me, hearing everything. "Fine. If you want to leave, fucking leave but don't think that you can just walk back into our lives. This cluster fuck can't be unfucked. And while I'm venting, I found Avery's father."

"Who Ana?"

"Christian"

Silence.

"Ethan?"

"Well in that case, I hope you're happy together. It seems he has been in love with you since he met you."

"What the actual fuck Ethan? You know what? GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!"

I hang up and shove the phone into Christian's hand and run into the house. I go into the bathroom and lock the door and slide down it with my face in my hands and sob uncontrollably.

I know everyone heard me yelling at him and the only one I feel guilty about having possibly heard it is my daughter. Oh, I hope she didn't hear it.

There's a knock on the door. "WHAT?!"

"Ana, can I come in?" asks a concerned Christian.

I stand up and open the door and go sit down on the edge of the tub.

"I would ask if you're okay but the answer is obvious. You look like you could use a drink. What would you like."

"Give me some hard shit Christian. Actually scratch that. Seems booze is advised against for pregnant women. I'll take a tea. Did everyone hear me confess that you're Avery's father? Did she hear it?"

"No, she was upstairs with Mia. Still is and completely oblivious but everyone else heard and shocked is what a lot of people are right now. I'll get us some scotch and tea and we can hang out somewhere and talk privately."

"Let's go to the library. It should be quiet in there."

"Okay. Thank you for your help Christian."

"Anytime Ana. I've spent so much time calling you the mystery woman that it's a relief to be able to call you by your name." he smiles softly at me.

We walk into the library and close the door. "He said you're in love with me Christian."

"If I'm being honest, I think I am. I don't know you as you but there's something strong that draws me to you like you said that first night. Walking up to the bar here, I had serious déjà vu. What are the odds of seeing you the second time almost 11 years later is almost the same as the first time but in my own parent's house?"

"Yeah, it was pretty shocking. Elliot did tell me a lot that my daughter looked like his brother but I was pretty sure he was full of shit considering how much he jokes around."

"Couple that with the fact that your husband knows it's you whose virginity I took against a hotel room door now and I think it's fair to say that this may be the most awkward situation I've ever been in. Guess I need a new therapist."

"John Flynn. I see him. He's amazing. I call him an expensive charlatan."

"I'll look into it. Why would you need a therapist when you're married to one?"

"Well for a third party. My husband is my husband. He cannot give me sound advice about my life with him. Plus, certain patients keep him too busy at all hours. You really told him about fucking me against the door?"

He nods and I bust out laughing. Soon after he's laughing with me.

"Seriously. What are the odds of this? You spent years telling my husband about me and no one knew a damn thing about it until today. Shit, I need to speak with Avery before this comes from someone else. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

We come out of the library in search of Avery. We find her in the living room. "Avery, can I speak to you for a little bit?"

"Okay Mom."

We walk back into the library and shut and lock the door. She looks at me confused about Christian being there.

"Sit baby." Avery sits, nervously. "You know how Ethan is Daddy and how I've always told you he wasn't your only father, right?"

"Mom, is he my father?" she asks pointing at Christian.

"He is. How did you know?"

"He looks like me Mom." She looks at Christian, "Why haven't I met you before? Did you not want to be my Daddy?"

He looks at me for permission to speak and I nod. He kneels down in front of her. "I didn't know you existed before today. I only met Mommy once and we lost contact so I hadn't seen or spoken to Mommy in 10 years. I would've wanted you if I knew about you, sweetheart."

"So you're my other Daddy?" she whispers.

"Yes baby. I am."

"So is Ethan still my Daddy, Mom?"

"Yes baby. I know all of this is confusing. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about baby."

"Okay."

"How do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

She smiles. "I would like that Mommy. Would this Daddy be her Daddy too?"

"No baby. I don't think so but we will talk more about that later."

"Okay Mom. I'm so glad you found my Daddy. Maybe you can marry him now." I am shocked to hear these words come out of her mouth. I can see from Christian's expression that he's shocked also.

"Baby, I'm still married to Ethan. You don't just trade in husbands."

"Maybe someday Mom."

"You never know. Want to go back and play with your friends? We got to go soon."

"Okay." She gives me a hug and I give her a kiss on the cheek. She gives Christian a hug also. He let's her out of the room and I'm sobbing again. Christian comes and holds me.

"That was easier than I expected." Christian says.

I laugh. "Yeah. Didn't expect that reaction. Guess we should get back to the party and confront the thousand rumors that are probably flying around out there. Maybe my dumbass husband is back. I'm still so fucking mad at him."

"Me too. He should never have walked out on you like that. We do need to talk more soon though, privately."

"Agreed. Let's go."

We walk back out to the party and everyone gets quiet and turns to face us. I look at Christian.

"Okay, I'm Ana. You all know Christian. Almost 11 years ago I met Christian when I was working. Things happened. We never caught each others names. We couldn't find each other. He has a daughter. Her name is Avery Rose Kavanagh. It was Steele until my husband Ethan Kavanaugh adopted her around 7 years ago. Also, I passed out earlier because I'm pregnant by my husband, who took that as an opportunity to leave me. Any questions?" I look around. "Good. Glad we cleared that up." I announce as I walk towards Kate.

"Damn Steele, you got balls. Ready to go back to your place and finish this celebration?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, if I still have a home to go to."

"Let me go say goodbye to my almost husband."

I go out to start my Mustang but it won't start. Ugh! What a day?!

I walk over to Christian. "Can you give Kate and I a ride to my house. That is if I still have a home." I laugh sarcastically.

"Of course and if you have to move you and Avery can stay with me until you find another place. It's no problem at all."

I surprise him and give him a big hug and he hugs me back. "Thank you!"

Christian pulls around with his car and Avery, Kate and I get in. As we're driving down the road and I keep my thighs clenched together because this car makes me wet. The way it purrs. The gentle vibration. Mmm.

He drops us off out front of my house. I tell him to hold on so I can find out if I'm able to stay here or not. Apparently not because I walk in and he's sitting sprawled out on the couch and jumps up.

"Ana, you have to leave. You're no longer welcome here."

"Let me grab some stuff and no arguing. Avery is right here. We will argue some other time."

"Okay. Hurry up."

When did my husband become such a dick? I never would have married him if I knew he felt this strongly about babies. I pack some stuff including our dresses and accessories for tomorrow's wedding. I come out to the living room and Kate and Ethan are glaring at each other. They know not to argue because of Avery.

I give Kate our stuff and ask her to take Avery to the car and I'll be out shortly. After they walk out. I close the door. "Ethan, I don't know what the big fucking problem is about babies but apparently you have shit to work out. If you want us gone, then we're gone."

"How did you get here and where are you going to stay?"

"Christian and his place. Nothing romantic or sexual. Just a helpful friend."

"I don't give a fuck if you fuck him on my lawn at this point. You just need to go."

"I will have my stuff picked up Sunday. Don't lock me out please."

"Okay. I will be gone. I don't want to see you."

"You're a fucking dick. If I knew you were like this I never would've married you."

"Whatever. Go fuck loverboy. Out of my house!"

I walk out without another word. I should fuck loverboy. But clearly I won't. I'm married. Not for long, but I am.

I walk back out to the car. "looks like I'm homeless after all."

"You two will stay with me. No homelessness allowed." He smiles at me.

"Celebrate at Christian's?" I ask Kate.

"Definitely. I'm sorry about my brother Ana. I want to rip his balls off."

"Me too honey. Me too."

"If it wasn't so late, I'd kick him out of the wedding."

We arrive at Escala. "You live here?"

"Yes. Penthouse."

"Right. Billionaire. Kate told me. I'm possibly the only person on earth who didn't know who you were."

"Possibly."

We go up the elevator in relative silence. He shows me and Avery to a large bedroom. "This is normally my room but since you two may want to stay together after today you can have this and I'll take the guest room. I'll meet you downstairs after you get comfortable. I have another guest room for Kate."

"Thank you Christian but you didn't have to."

"You think I'd leave without a place to stay? Stay as long as you like. It's not an imposition at all. I'm working most of the time anyways."

"Well thank you anyways Christian."

"No problem."

Avery and I get into comfortable clothes and go downstairs to meet with Kate and Christian. I find them in the biggest room. I don't know how to refer to these enormous rooms. Kate is sitting on one couch and Christian is sitting down on the other across the room. I plop down beside Kate.

"Would you like something to drink Ana?" Christian asks.

"Tea please. Bag out. I'd like alcohol but apparently drunk and pregnant don't go together." I continue sarcastically.

Christian goes to fetch some tea and puts it down on the table in front of me. "Thank you Christian."

"Not a problem Ana."

"Did you hear what your brother said to me Kate?"

"I did and I want to rip his balls off and make him eat them but let's have happy talk now. I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"You are. Cheers!" I clink my tea cup with her wine glass.

Avery has since settled near Christian and is fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "Avery is everything okay?" I ask.

"You seem sad Mommy. What is making you sad?"

"Oh baby. Just grown up things. It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"Okay Mommy. I heard things Daddy said to you. Why doesn't he want to be around us?"

Crap. How do I explain this?

"He is just having a hard day. Things should be better very soon sweetheart. I know he still wants you. He's just confused right now."

"Okay. Can I go to bed?"

"You can. Would you like me to walk you there or lay down with you?"

"Can this Dad walk me there since this is his house?"

"Of course baby. If he's okay with that." I say looking at him.

"I'll take you princess." He says. They get up and he offers her his hand and walks her to bed.

"Kate let's get you married and when you get back from your honeymoon it's required that we have a mild vacation and talk about adult stuff."

"No need to sugarcoat it Ana. You want to talk about what a fucknut my damn brother is."

"That is correct. I won't ruin anymore of your time till you're back from your honeymoon though."

"Deal. Want to play pool? I saw a pool table back there somewhere." She asks.

"Let's go."

I'm pretty good at pool. I worked at a bar and spent a lot of my time practicing against pool sharks. I got my ass kicked a lot but I was getting better all the time.

About 10 minutes into our game, Christian comes in.

"She okay?" I ask.

"Confused I think. She had a lot of information thrown at her today. I just stayed in the room until she fell asleep."

"Thank you."

"Will you stop thanking me? Really, it's my pleasure Ana."

"Habit. How are you doing?"

"Better than when I woke up this morning if I'm being honest. I'm very glad I found you and Avery."

I smile. "Kate, I would let you win as a wedding gift but I changed my mind." I smirk at her and hit every solid in as well as the 8 ball. I put the pool stick down and do my little happy dance. I turn around and they're both staring at me like my head is on backwards. "what?"

"What was that with you throwing yourself around like a fish out of water Ana?" Kate asks.

"Happy dance." I smile and start laughing because the expressions on their faces is priceless.

"Can I get a snack? Then I think I should lay down. I'm getting exhausted."

After some fruits, I head off to bed after giving Kate and Christian a hug.

I wake up early to the most annoying alarm on earth going off. Avery wakes up too and I fumble around looking for the offending alarm to shut it up. "CHRISTIAN?!?"

He comes running into the room in pajama pants.

"TURN THAT ANNOYING FUCKING THING OFF!!!"

He quickly turns it off. "Sorry, I forgot about that. I'd normally be getting ready for work but with the wedding… I just forgot to turn it off."

"it's okay. Tonight I think we'd be good in guest rooms so you can sleep in here. We don't need to share a room. I must say this is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in though."

"Okay. What about your stuff?"

"I told him I'd get it tomorrow and he promised to be gone. His idea. Apparently me being pregnant repulses my own husband."

"I'll have my guys take you to get your stuff tomorrow and don't ever think you're repulsive. Anyone who thinks that is the one with the problem. Get dressed and have breakfast and you and Kate and Avery can get ready for the wedding."

"Th—I appreciate all this Christian. Everything is so messed up right now."

"It will be ok baby." He says giving me a hug and ahhh he smells amazing. His sculpted abs pressed against my body. And the pull is still there.

I'm not sure if it was seconds or minutes but I'm broken out of my thoughts by my daughter clearing her throat. I didn't realize I was still holding Christian. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine." He leans over and whispers in my ear, "to be honest that was the best few minutes I've had in almost 11 years." He looks at me and winks. "I'll see you downstairs." And then he saunters off like nothing happened.

After breakfast, Kate, Avery and I get showered and ready for the wedding. Makeup and hair stylists come over and get us all primped and ready. Christian has his men drive us back out to Belview so we can get dressed.

When we are getting dressed, Christian has gifts delivered for Kate from Elliot and for Avery and myself from him. A beautiful necklace and earring set for each of us. Clearly the most expensive thing we've ever worn but I will talk to him about that later.

"Are you ready Kate?"

"Nervous but ready. Let's do this."

Her dad, my father-in-law, comes and we all walk to the staircase. We walk in the order we did at rehearsal. When I get to the aisle, I see Christian with Ethan and Elliot at the end of the aisle. I flashback to my own wedding but keep composed as I slowly walk down the aisle. I make eye contact with Christian and focus on him as I walk down the aisle. He has the biggest most handsome smile on his face. I make my way to my spot and wait for Avery and Kate to make their way. After everyone is in place I glance over and see my husband and Christian. Christian is staring at me in admiration, while my husband looks conflicted, possibly angry.

After the ceremony, after Kate and Elliot, Kate and Avery make their way down the aisle, I take Christian's arm and he whispers, "You look stunning Ana." And I blush and smile as we walk down the aisle.

I take him off to the side and whisper back, "You're pretty handsome yourself Mr. Grey." And I kiss him on the cheek and walk off leaving him stunned.

Christian's POV

I'm still stunned that she just kissed my cheek. Hell, I'm stunned I found her here yesterday. I can't believe Ethan is being such a dick. If this wasn't my brother's wedding, I'd beat the fuck out of him.

Then there's the fact that I have a daughter. A half grown daughter. I can't be mad I didn't know her because neither of us could find the other and at that time, I probably would've reacted similarly to Ethan because of the way I was then.

"Dude, wake up." Elliot breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You've been standing in this spot daydreaming for 5 minutes. Congratulations little bro."

"Congratulations to you too Lelliot."

"So that's the mystery woman you've been hooked on? I knew that kid looked like you."

"I think I'm still in shock, to be honest and yes that's her. Too bad she's married to YOUR brother in law. I can't believe how pissed he is that HE got her pregnant."

"Yeah, Kate is on a rampage. She's pissed and disappointed in him. Looks like he's talking to Ana now. Maybe we should go closer just in case he comes unhinged."

We walk closer and we hear what is being said.

"No Ethan. If you want me and Avery, you get the baby as well. I raised one baby alone and I can do it alone if I have to but I refuse to kill OUR baby so accept it or give me a divorce and FUCK OFF!" Damn she is feisty.

"Ana, you're not understanding. I cannot and will not raise a baby."

"But why? U just spent 8 years helping me raise Avery. What's your fucking problem?"

"It's complicated and I don't feel comfortable discussing it."

"Then fuck off. I'm having my stuff picked up tomorrow. Then you never have to see me again. This is ridiculous. I'm supposed to be your wife. YOU got me pregnant. I didn't do that by myself. I thought you were a man but apparently you're just a coward." She takes off her rings and puts them into his hand and he just stares at her. She walks past us and rushes into the house obviously crying.

"I will go talk to her." I say and Elliot nods and goes over to give Ethan a piece of his mind.

I search the house for the lovely distraught Ana. I find her in my childhood bedroom where we talked the other day. She is sitting on my bed and when she hears me she wipes her tears and looks at me. "I'm sorry." She says.

"Why are you sorry. You were brave. I can see this has taken a toll on you. Would you like to go home?"

"Not yet. I'll want to go early today though because this." She twirls her finger in the air, "is exhausting."

"I understand. Elliot is talking to Ethan. A lot of people are pissed at him. This behavior is atrocious."

"Can you hold me for a little bit until I calm down?"

I stand there shocked for a second, "um, yeah sure.." and I walk over and sit beside her and wrap my arms around her and hold her to my chest. I normally let no one touch my chest but her touch is… warm and inviting.

I smell her hair and it smells like an orchard. I close my eyes and savor the moment. This may be the last time this happens.

"Christian, why would a man in a seemingly healthy relationship reject the woman he 'loves' because she is now pregnant? Especially after he helped her raise her daughter for years? I don't get it. What possible reason could he have that makes sense?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart. I know if you had told me you were pregnant back then I probably would've freaked out as well but I would've came around. But the fact that he already helped you raise a child that wasn't his makes it baffling. Maybe he needs a therapist worse than I do."

She laughs. Hard. I can't help it and I join in. Eventually the laughter dies down and she straightens up beside me with her hands on my shoulders "Christian, thank you. I know you said to stop saying that but I need you to know how grateful I am to you." She leans up and presses her lips against mine gently. She pulls back but then she does it again more fiercely. I kiss her back and soon we're lost in a passionate kiss. I pull back and stop the kiss.

"Baby, as much as I want to kiss you, I can't do this under these circumstances. I don't want you to regret anything you do while distraught and not thinking clearly." She looks and me and nods her head and reaches up for one more soft kiss and I return it. Then she pulls away.

"Wanna go back to the party before people get suspicious?"

"Ready when you are."

We walk back to the party and I hold her hand until we reenter the tent. I kiss her knuckles and let her hand down and we walk back into the tent.

We go back to our table and I pull out Ana's seat. Ethan took my seat so I had to take his seat next to Ana. Not that I mind, but this is getting childish. We all awkwardly sit and eat our meal. I reach under the table and rest my hand on Ana's knee to comfort her and she grabs it with her hand and holds it.

"Ana, what doctor are you going to use?" Kate asked to break the awkward silence

"I hadn't thought about it. I'll call around Monday.".

"You should use Dr. Greene. I'm told she's one of the best." I suggest. She doesn't need to know I used to use her for all of my subs.

"I'll call Monday. Thank you Christian."

Ethan snorts as he takes a big swig of his whiskey. What is wrong with this guy?

"Ethan, is there a problem?"

"Not at all Christian. Nothing that we should deal with today anyways."

I know he's actually being courteous of the fact that today is Kate and Elliot's day.

After a highly uncomfortable meal, it was time to dance. After the bride and groom and parents dances, it was time for the wedding party so I get to dance with Ana. I'm doing so well controlling myself around her. I'm pretty proud of myself. I actually pushed her away when I could've gotten lost in her.

When we take our positions on the dance floor I hold Ana close to me and we sway with the music.

"I love Kate and I'm happy to be here for her but I wish I wasn't here anymore. He ruined this day for me."

"I understand that. Want me to take you home after this dance?"

"Please?" I nod.

She leans her cheek against my chest and we finish the song in silence.

We say our goodbyes and I notice Ethan is still sitting at the bar staring. "Elliot will you make sure he doesn't drive? Find someone to take him home?"

"Will do. Good to see you bro."

"Congratulations and enjoy your honeymoon."

I take Ana back to Escala and she informs me that Avery is staying the night with my parents.

When we arrive back at Escala, Ana asks to talk to me.

"Christian, I am going to ask you something that may seem strange but since you missed my pregnancy with Avery and my husband wants nothing to do with this baby, would you be interested in being my birthing partner? Go to appointments with me and just play the part of supportive father? I only wish I had that with Avery."

"Are you sure Ana?" She nods "I would be honored."

"Good. Now that that that's settled. I'm not used to sleeping alone. Can you just hold me? Nothing else."

"Sure."

"I'm still deeply attracted to you Christian but until I'm at least legally separated, I have no qualms with makeout sessions if you're interested but nothing sexual."

"Deal."

I cup her cheeks with my hands and kiss her softly. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I've never stopped thinking of and dreaming about you all these years. I've tried to see other women but they weren't you and it wasn't appealing at all."

"So you're the one Ethan used to talk about with the long lost love? Ironically, he was rooting for you."

"Most likely, that was me. Come. We should go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

We slept all night with her pressed against my chest. My arm draped around her waist. She smells heavenly. I wake up wrapped around her. I slide out of bed and go to take a shower and get dressed. Today I'm helping Ana get her stuff from her house.

After I'm dressed I decide to wake her up. I kiss her forehead. "Wake up sleepyhead."

She slowly opens her eyes and groans. "Why?"

"Got to go pack your stuff remember?"

"Ugh. Let me get dressed."

I go downstairs to wait for her and arrange the moving truck to meet us at Ana's house.

She comes down dressed in a beautiful sun dress. "You look stunning Ana."

"Thank you." And she blushes.

Ana's POV

We arrive at my house and I immediately notice a strange car there. Christian walks me up to the door. "We need to be quiet. I have a feeling I'm gonna find someone Unexpected in here. Wait in the living room. Okay?"

I unlock the door quietly as possible and signal Christian to wait there. I slowly walk through the house towards the bedroom and hear talking inside. My husband and a woman. I listen.

"I'm so glad you finally dropped your wife. This has been the longest 3 years waiting to have you to myself Ethan."

"I had to do it for us baby. I haven't even been intimate with my wife in over a year. I've been saving myself just for you."

Oh this is just fucking ridiculous. I'm going in. I burst through the door.

"3 years huh?! And you left me because of her?! YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT IM FUCKING PREGNANT!! SO CLEARLY WE'VE BEEN INTIMATE THE LAST COUPLE MONTHS!! WE'VE HAD SEX DAILY UP UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT AND FUCKING THREW ME OUT!!! NOW I KNOW THE REAL REASON WHY!!! FUCK YOU ETHAN!! GIVE ME A DIVORCE ASAP!! I'LL HAVE MY LAWYERS CONTACT YOU. I DON'T WANT SHIT FROM YOU EITHER!! I JUST WANT MY STUFF. Which leads me to why I'm here. If you and your whore wouldn't mind getting dressed and getting the Fuck out until I get everything of mine moved out, I'll be out of your hair. I will be waiting for your exit from here in the living room." I turn and storm into the living room and jump into Christian's arms sobbing.

"Shhh.. I heard everything. I got you." He says comforting me. I pull away because the awkward moment my husband and his mistress walk through the room is coming. They come into the living room and my husband stops in front of me.

"Don't take any of my shit. I cheated on you because she gave me what you couldn't, herself 100%. You have always had your heart elsewhere." He glares at Christian. "furthermore, I still want to know Avery but she isn't really my daughter anyways and I never wanted kids. I just wanted you. I don't want this baby. Raise it with Christian. I don't care. I will relinquish all my rights. I'll be back in 3 hours. I expect all your stuff to be gone. The care of yourself."

Him and his mistress walk out the door. I look at Christian, "Well, that takes care of that douche rag. Ugh. If we truly get together and you pull that shit I will rip your balls off. I promise."

"I wouldn't baby. You're safe with me."

"Let's get my shit out of here."

We pack all my stuff into the moving truck with an hour to spare. We make our way back to Escala where the movers move all my stuff to the guest room to store until we find something permanent.

I unpack a few essentials and head back to the bedroom and decide to lay down for a little while because I'm exhausted.

Christian's POV

I'm waiting in the great room for Ana to come back down from unpacking but there's nothing for an hour so I go up to check on her and find her peacefully asleep on the bed. I watch this sleeping beauty and wonder how anyone could ever do her so wrong. I also ponder on what Ethan said about me helping raise this baby and I'd honestly like to do that with her.

I decide to wake her up because she needs to eat. I walk over to her and sit on the edge of the bed and brush the hair off her face and kiss her forehead. "Wake up sleepyhead." Her eyes flutter open.

" Christian, what time is it?"

"Time for lunch, you need to eat and we need to pick up our daughter."

She smiles, "You said OUR daughter. I like that."

"Well it's true. Come." I stand and reach for her hand and pull her up. I pull her close and kiss her softly.

We walk downstairs into the kitchen where Gail has a beautiful dinner prepared.

"My dad is a lawyer who will most likely be able to help with your divorce to rush it along. He has connections."

"That would be great. I'm ready to just close this chapter of my life and move forward."

I grab her hand in mine. "And I'd like to be a part of your future if you will have me?"

"I think I'd like that." She leans over and kisses my lips softly.

"We should go. Avery will probably be wondering where we are. I'd like to spend some time with her today. Maybe we could go do something together today?"

"Lets do it."

We leave Escala headed to Bellevue to pick up my daughter. Our daughter. When we arrive Grace opens the door and envelops me in a kind hug. "It's great to see you again. Thank you for the beautiful granddaughter. She's a delight. She's been waiting for you."

We walk in the door and she runs into the room, "MOM!" and she gives me a big hug and holds on for a few moments. "I missed you but I love my new family!"

"That's great baby girl. Say hi to Daddy. I need to speak with Papa Carrick." I looks at Grace, "I need to speak to Carrick please."

"He should be in his office right through there."

"Thank you. Can you come help me Christian?"

We walk into Carrick's office together after knocking.

"Carrick, I need legal representation for an expedited divorce along with dissolution of parental rights against my husband. He actually requested the dissolution of parental rights. I need this on the grounds of 3 years of infidelity that I was just made aware of today. Also, after that's taken care of, I need to have Avery's name changed to Grey and Christian put on the birth certificate. How quick can we get this done?"

"This isn't going to be cheap." He says.

"I didn't figure it would be. I have savings I can pull money out of. Let me know your retainer fee if you can do this and let's get the ball rolling. I want this over with."

"It can be done by the end of the week as long as he cooperates. Do you think he will?"

"I know he will. Ask Christian. He heard everything he said today." He looks to Christian who nods.

"Okay. I can get started with paperwork now and file in the morning. Money can come after."

"Thank you Carrick you're the best. I need to hug you now." I walk around and give him a hug. I walk out of the office leaving Christian to talk to his Dad.

Christian's POV

I stay in the office to talk to my father after Ana leaves. I sit on the chair across from his desk.

"Do you want to be with her, Christian?" Dad asks.

"More than anything right now Dad. That's my daughter in there. And that's the woman I've been looking for the past 10 years. I slept next to her last night. Just slept but I had no nightmares for the first time since I can remember. She calms me and makes me a better person. The way Ethan talked to her today was awful, Dad. He told her to have me help raise this baby. She caught him in bed with a woman talking about the 3 year affair. He was waiting for an excuse to leave her. Pregnancy was a crappy way to do it but he said he didn't want kids with her."

"I will help her regardless of how you felt. I just wanted to know. She seems quite taken by you as you do her. I just wanted to know where you stood. She has been through what sounds like hell the last 3 days. Take things at her pace. She will probably need time."

"I know Dad. We've discussed this. She doesn't want to do anything until she's divorced because she's strongly opposed to infidelity and even if her husband cheated and put her out, she's still standing by that and I respect it."

"Good to hear son. Where is she living now?"

"Temporarily with me unless she decides to make it permanent but that's completely up to her. If it becomes permanent, I'm already in the market for a home on the sound. I think I'm going to get it either way but she deserves the world and her husband just shit on her."

"Well, treat her right and we look forward to getting to know our first granddaughter. We had a great night with her last night and today."

"I better get back out there with my family. I want to Take Them out on the Grace today."

"Sounds like a good plan. Have fun son. "

I leave the room in search of my family and find them out back in the gardens with everyone else.

I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist and she jumps. "It's just me baby. You okay?"

"Long day. I'm ready for a bath and bed."

"So let's go get you that baby."

"Avery? Let's go honey. We can have a relaxing night at home."

"Okay Mom. I'm gonna tell everyone goodbye first." I nod.

We all make our rounds and she our goodbyes and head home. Ana falls asleep on the way Back to Escala.

She is still asleep when we get there so I scoop her up and carry her up the elevator and through the penthouse and lay her down on the bed and take her shoes off and cover her up. I spend the rest of the evening getting to know a lot about Avery. She is a very bright young lady as well as beautiful.

I decide to let Ana sleep through supper tonight since she ate some at my parents house so I have supper with Avery. We discuss what she's been doing and about school. Turns out she is intelligent and plays piano and guitar as well as sings. I have her play and sing a few songs for me and she is so incredibly talented for a 9 year old. She agrees to let me help her get stuff to decorate her room and get her school supplies and clothes. I just have to check with Ana and make sure she is okay with it.

We decide to do a few duets together. She gets out her guitar and I play piano. She's amazing. As we're performing I catch a glimpse of Ana watching with a grin on her face.

As we finish up she approaches. " That was amazing you two."

"Thanks Mom." Says Avery as she gives her mother a kiss and hug.

Ana comes over and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. We are keeping pda until the divorce because Avery doesn't quite grasp what's going on there yet.

"Ana, there are leftovers in the warmer. We ate without you because you had a hard day and needed sleep. After Avery goes to sleep, I need to discuss some things with you that I feel you need to know about my past. I need to be honest with you about everything."

"Okay I'll go eat." She says with a wink.

After she is done eating, we put Avery to bed. It's time for the talk I've been dreading. I'll start off with the discussion about Avery and the baby.

"Okay, I'm here. Let's talk."

"Okay. First, Avery. I'd like to take her shopping to decorate her room, get her clothes and school supplies. She wants to but I told her it was up to whether you were comfortable with it or not."

"She's your daughter so that's fine. Next?"

"Second, what Ethan said about me helping to raise this baby, I'd love to if you're okay with that."

"I'd like that. Next? You said something that you needed to tell me and it sounded like something you thought I'd have a problem with so please, enlighten me, Mr. Grey."

"You're right. This is the hard one. First I need you to understand what I'm about to tell you is far in my past. I haven't been into it since shortly after our encounter. " she nods.

"Before I met you I was involved in BDSM. Do you know what that is?"

"I do. Kate did an exposè about it before. Tell me more about your involvement and how hardcore you were and why you became involved in it."

"Okay. When I was 15, my mother's friend introduced me to it." She raises her hand to stop me.

"How old was this woman and what general things did she do to you?"

"She was 40 at the time and she beat and fucked me. I consented. She helped me through a hard time in my life and helped me gain control."

"Hold the Fuck up. A 40 year old woman, who also happens to be portraying herself as a friend of your mother, fucks and abuses you at JUST 15 years old and you want to come back with how she helped you? Did she also tell you your family wouldn't love you anymore if they knew and alienate you from family and keep you from having friends?"

"How did you?"

"She's a PEDOPHILE Christian! She didn't helped you. She fucked with your head and abused you. Are you still friends with her?"

"Yes but it wasn't like that I wanted it. I consented. It did help me gain control in my life."

"STOP CHRISTIAN!! Stop defending her and listen to me. Avery will be 15 in 5 years. If what happened to you happened to her but she felt it helped her, how would you see that?" Now that's a hard pill to swallow.

"FUCK!! I would kill someone." I sigh and put my head in my hands. "You're right. It was abuse. Fuck! And all these years she has been convincing me I'm her only friend and that I need her. She's been manipulating me since the day it started. How could I not have realized this? I feel like such a fool."

She puts her hand on my shoulder and brings me in for a hug. "Its not your fault Christian. Not one bit, you were a kid. She somehow knew about your troubles, probably from your mother and used them all to manipulate you. That's how pedophiles get to their prey. It isn't your fault. " She gives me a soft kiss on the lips and sits on my lap and holds me.

"Thank you for setting me straight on that. My parents will hate me if They knew."

"Nonsense. Your parents love you and they will see it like I do. You did nothing wrong. You just trusted the wrong person. That happens to everyone at some point. They will support you. Please believe me because it is true. When I was younger something bad happened to me. My Mom didn't believe me because he was her husband at the time but my father was there for me every step of my emotional healing. I'm not 100% yet but as a victim, I can't forget so it never will be 100%. Now tell me the rest of what I asked earlier please."

"Right. I was mostly into whipping and caning little brown haired girls like you. Not because of you but because they looked like my dead mother who was a crackwhore who ABUSED and neglected me as a child. Then she overdosed and abandoned me in doing so. I can't punish her so I punished them. She also let her pimp abuse me and he also put cigarettes out on my chest and back. This is why I have a fear of being touched on my chest and back."

She looks at me with sadness in her eyes, "Baby, I'm so sorry about your mother, I'm assuming it was your birth mother and you were adopted by the Greys." I nod. "Second, your past is your past. Everyone has one and we cannot change it. Do you have any desire to do it anymore?"

"Not at all since I met you. I did contract two after I met you because I was trying to get you out of my head but I couldn't even beat them because all I could think of was you so immediately terminated their contracts. I had a few one night stands after also but nothing helped. Since I met you, you're all I've been able to think about, Ana."

"Okay then. I don't mind kinky sex, not that I've had much. Ethan was all about missionary, dull as Fuck. But maybe someday we can do the pleasurable stuff you've learned. Nothing painful. Deal?"

"um.. yes. Two more things. One good, and one potentially not. First, I'm buying a house on the sound. If you are interested I'd like you and Avery and baby to live there with me. And if so, I want you to help design and decorate it. It has a meadow. Plenty of room to roam for kids."

"I'd like that. Please continue."

"I have a BDSM playroom upstairs. Don't worry it is locked securely but I'm having everything removed except some toys for us maybe but I'll have it redecorated."

"Thank you for telling me and being thoughtful. Avery doesn't need to stumble upon that. And please do keep some toys." She winks seductively.

"Wait. One more Thing. You will need security now. You and Avery. I have threats that come in on me occasionally because of my money and social status and need to keep you both safe."

"Okay, but out of sight. No need to freak out Avery."

"Deal. Now let's go to bed."

I carry her up to our room where we get dressed for bed and spoon until we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake in the morning laying on my back with Ana's head and hand firmly on my chest. I'm startled at first, but it doesn't burn. It actually feels comforting.

I rub her back and kiss the top of her head. Her hair smells like apples. I've told her about some of my darkest demons and she didn't run. I hope she never leaves. I do love her. I notice her stir, "Good morning sleepyhead. "

"Mm.. good morning handsome. Oh shit, I'm on your chest. I'm so sorry." She goes to move and I stop her.

"No. It's fine. It doesn't hurt. It feels.. good.."

"Okay. I don't want you uncomfortable."

"I'm not. I'm actually very comfortable. I could wake up like this every day."

"Me too. Are you sure you're ok with us staying here. We don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. You are both very important to me. What's mine is yours and if I had it my way, it would be forever."

"Christian…"

"Shh.. don't overthink it. Let's get up and go get breakfast with Avery and start our day."

She jumps up. "Shit, I got to get to work soon. I wasn't prepared for Monday to come so quickly."

"Hey, it's understandable after the weekend you had. Where do you work?"

"SIP. I've been there 10 years. Never missed a day. I started out as an assistant but my boss tried to rape me and was fired so I got the editor's job. I love my job."

I smile knowing that technically I'm actually her boss's boss's boss.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Was your handsy boss Jack Hyde?"

"Yes, how did you?"

"I own SIP.. security contacted me regarding the incident. I didn't know who it was but I was also informed that it wasn't his first incident but that you're the only one who fought back."

"Oh my God. So you're my boss?"

"Technically, boss's bosses boss. But anything that happens between us will not affect your work. I obviously never knew who you were until you just told me so there was absolutely no favoritism."

"Well thank you for the firing Jack thing."

"You're welcome. You got lucky. Most of the victims he succeeded with attacking but he recorded it and blackmailed them and had them blackballed if they dared speak of it. I corrected it and employed each of them again and gave them lost wages."

"That's very kind of you Mr. Grey. I have to get dressed. Meet you downstairs?"

"Indeed, milady."

I come down for breakfast after getting dressed and wait at the breakfast bar waiting for my guest. I have Gail fix us all pancakes and bacon.

I see Ana come down the stairs in her work attire. She's so beautiful, she takes my breath away.

"Gail's making bacon and pancakes. Is Avery up?"

"Yes, she's getting dressed. She will be down shortly. You can take her shopping after school. I'm going out for drinks with a friend. You can message if you need me for anything. Or call. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. Remember what I said about security. "

"Yes, dear." She smirks.

I give her and Avery a kiss on the cheek. "Anyone wanna ride with me today? Avery, I'll pick you up from school too for that shopping. Ana, I'm looking online for a house today so we can get that started."

"Thank you Christian. Sorry, I mean I appreciate everything." She knows how I feel about all the Thank yous.

"Can I ride with you Daddy?" Avery asks.

"Yes, you sure can. Grab your stuff. We need to go." I say.

"I'll ride too. I'm ready. Can I get dropped off first. I'm not my own boss. I cannot be late." She says.

"You and your smart mouth… Let's go."

We leave and drop off Ana first and then drop Avery at school. I'm going to have to talk to Ana about switching schools. This will be a security nightmare after everyone finds out she is my daughter. "Have a good day and text me if you need anything Avery. I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

I can't believe I just had that conversation with MY daughter.

After I arrive at work, I have Andrea look into listings for family friendly homes with a view in good neighborhoods.

She basically looked at me like I was crazy but then she did as she was asked. I better email Ana about switching Avery's school to maybe Bellevue since that's where I went.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: school

Anastasia,

We dropped our daughter off at school this morning and I want to know if you would consider the possibility of transferring her to a Bellevue school since more than likely that's where we will be moving. The current school is a security nightmare and after it's discovered that she's my daughter that could be a huge problem.

Let me know.

Xx

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings inc.

I almost immediately get a reply.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian Grey

Subject : school

Christian,

I will accept your request but just know I loathe accepting copious amounts of your money being spent on us but since this is a part of being associated with you and the safety of Avery I can live with this. If you think you will win me over with gifts, however, I may be quite rude.

I'm a simple girl and I don't want to be 'spoiled' nor do I want our daughter spoiled. Just keep it simple. She will not become a spoiled brat. She will learn to work hard eventually.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

Fair point, but I will spoil them both to a certain extent. I just have to be subtle.

I think about offering her lunch today but knowing her she won't so maybe tomorrow.

At 2:30, I take off for the day and pick up Avery from school for some shopping.

About 6:30 I still hadn't heard from Ana so I decide to call.

"Hello?" a man answers.

"I'm calling for Ana. I need to speak with her about her daughter." I lie. Kind of.

"She's currently unavailable but I will have her call you back." I hear what sounds like a muffled scream in the background and then he hangs up. What the fuck?! Something is wrong.

"Avery honey, I need to take you home and need you to stay with Gail until I get something taken care of."

"Okay Daddy. Be safe and bring Mommy home."

I should've asked what friend she was having dinner with. Gail meets us in the garage to get Avery. I give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her I will see her soon.

"Taylor have Ana's phone tracked. Something is wrong and contact the security that's supposed to be tailing her. Some guy answered her phone and said she was unavailable and then I heard what sounded like her muffled screams."

"Her security said she was in a bar called Fifties drinking cocktails with a Hispanic man and everything seemed fine but then she started acting drunk and the guy walked her out. She was only drinking tea. She looked like she had no idea what was going on. Security chased them but they disappeared into an alley and by the time he got there an SUV, presumably with Miss Steele inside was speeding off. We're tracking her phone now. Let's just hope he wasn't smart enough to ditch it."

We track her phone and find an SUV parked in an alley by an abandoned building. We get backup security to follow us to check it out. I peek through the windows of the abandoned warehouse to find one light on near a mattress with Ana passed out on it with something stuffed in her mouth and her wrists and ankles bound. It takes a moment before we see the Hispanic Male probably about the same age as Ana come into the room and stand over her. He then bends down over her and starts rubbing over her body.

I whisper, "Taylor, do something before he hurts her or I will hurt him and I probably won't stop once I start."

"We have to make sure he is alone. Sawyer go in the other door. I'll go in this one. You try to negotiate and I'll come in behind him. Christian, you go in through that window back there and when we have him distracted, grab Ana."

We all nod and assume our positions. Sawyer sneaks in first and makes his presence known with his gun drawn and carefully approaches the man. "Sir, I need you to release Miss Steele. The man quickly pulls a gun and pulls Ana up and holds it to her head.

"I would drop your gun or you will get her back dead. She is mine and you cannot have her. We are going to Canada and going to live happily ever. She just has been led astray and doesn't want to acknowledge her feelings for me so it was time I helped her along." This man is delusional.

"Sir, if she wanted to go, she would be conscious. Can we make a deal. If you let her go, I'll let you go. If you hurt her, you will just die in prison. What will it be?"

He hesitates. He lays Ana down and holds the gun to Sawyer who has since dropped his weapon to subdue the man. He moves closer to Sawyer. I sneak in and carry Ana out quietly and Taylor sneaks up behind the man and knocks him unconscious with the butt of his gun.

They quickly restrain him and call the police. I sit in our suv holding Ana. I untie her restraints. She is still wearing all her clothes and doesn't appear to be harmed so he didn't have time to do anythingtoo her.

She starts stirring. "Ana?"

"Christian, Jose put something in my drink. Where am I?"

"He drugged you and brought you to a warehouse. He answered your phone and I could tell something was off so we tracked your phone and found you. We believe we were able to stop him before he hurt you. Do you feel okay? EMTs should be here soon."

"I'm fine. I thought he was my friend. He started professing his love for me telling me how we could be together after a drink then everything got fuzzy so I tried to leave but he walked with me and I was too weak to stop him and I blacked out and I remember nothing else. What a fucking friend? Can my week get any damn worse? Where's Avery?"

"Avery is with Gail. I'm gonna have to insist you have a CPO from now on. Yours wasn't close enough to get to you this time. A close one wouldn't let that happen."

"Fine. I want to see the EMTs and get checked out and go home and scrub this day off."

Jose is arrested and Ana is cleared and we go home. She bathes for an extended period of time. After about 90 minutes, I go to check on her. "Ana?"

No answer. "Ana if you don't answer I'm opening the door."

Still no answer. I unlock the door and barge in. I find her passed out in the tub with tear stains on her cheeks. I grab a towel and let the water out of the tub and grab her out and wrap her up. I take her into the bedroom, dry her off and put her in a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts. I lay her comfortably into bed and cover her up. I change into pajamas pants and climb into bed and hold her.

I'm hoping this week gets better for my Ana. She deserves better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana's POV

I wake up in the morning feeling very hot. I open my eyes and realize I'm wrapped up in Christian. I have to pee so I wiggle my way out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I don't Remember anything beyond taking a bath last night. I must've fallen asleep. And putting these clothes on. I guess Christian took me to bed which means he saw me naked. Oh my. Eh, I already had his baby. I don't See why that should make me uncomfortable.

I walk back into the bedroom and realize it's only 6 am. But I really need to get ready for work. I should wake up Christian.

I sit on the bed next to him and rub his hair, "Christian wake up."

He opens his eyes and sees me. "Good morning sleepyhead. It's 6 am. I thought you'd want to get up and get ready. I got a bath last night so I just need to get ready."

"You should take the day off. You had a rough day yesterday Ana."

"I'm well aware of my rough day as I lived through it. I need to focus on something though to keep my mind occupied."

"Let's make a deal. You can use my office and work from home. Have Hannah bring you manuscripts to work on here."

"Ughhhhh… fine."

He laughs. "I can spend the day here with you if you'd like. I have never taken a weekday off work."

"Never? Are you kidding me? I have before but it's been when I was on maternity leave or Avery was sick. You should stay home with me today. You need a break too. I can tell you the story of Jose."

"Okay. Let's get Avery off to school and we will spend the day together and we can contact Dad about how your divorce is coming. He surely has papers for you to sign by now."

"Okay. Actually when we drop off Avery, I can stop by SIP and pick up manuscripts."

"Perfect. Now get out of here and let me get ready."

"Hey now. You saw me naked last night. It's only fair to return the favor Mr. Grey."

He laughs. "I didn't look more than necessary. I did observe that it's a nice body though."

"So, get naked Mr. Grey."

"As you wish."

He stands up and faces me and takes off his pajama pants. And oh my God, he's built like a Greek God with his perfectly sculpted abs and chest and man, that penis is perfect.

"You done ogling so I can go shower?"

I close my mouth. "Go ahead. I could stare at you all day though."

"I take it you like Mrs. Kavanagh?"

"Um yeaaah.. but call me Ana. It will be Miss Steele soon."

"Okay. Go get our daughter ready for school. You need to check out her room and closet yet anyways."

"Ah, I forgot about that. I'm going but I wanna see this body like a LOT. I'd say sleep naked but there's a 10 year old living here right now and I don't think that would be appropriate."

He smiles. "going to take a shower now." He bends down and gives me a tender kiss.

I go and see Avery's room and it is beautiful. Someone painted it purple with butterfly designs. Her favorites and there's a canopy bed with beautiful purple bedding. I walk into her closet and it's full of brand new clothes, shoes and school supplies. Wow. I wake up Avery. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Mommy."

"Get up and get cleaned up and dressed up for school. You're going to be switching schools soon but not yet. I will let you know. You can keep your friends and they can come for sleepovers sometime. Is that okay with you?"

"I'd like that Mom. I love you and Dad." And she hugs me.

"We love you too baby."

"Mom, I'm glad I'm getting a baby brother or sister too."

"I'm glad baby. Now get dressed."

I head back to our room and get dressed where I'm once again encountered with a naked Christian. I close the door. I don't need Avery to accidentally see that. I give him a kiss. "I got to get ready. I love her room. So does she and the clothes are a little overboard but she's your daughter so I will let it slide."

He looks at me guilty. "What did you do?"

He walks me into the walk in closet filled with new clothes for me. "Christian, you can't just keep buying me stuff."

"Well, you're starting over. I will refrain in the future aside from gifts but this is all yours. Just please accept it."

"Fine. Thank you. I love you." I put my hand over my mouth. Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud. "I'm sorry I…" he cuts me off.

"I love you too Ana. Now get dressed. I got to get dressed myself."

I kiss him and go to get dressed in some of my new clothes. I come downstairs and sit at the breakfast bar waiting for my breakfast and soon after I'm joined by Christian and Avery and she looks even more beautiful in her designer dress. He is dressed in jeans and a tshirts looking looking all yummy.

"Let's eat, shall we? What's for breakfast Gail?"

"Bacon and eggs Ana."

"Perfect."

"You're on a first name basis with my staff?"

"Yes, they should be considered part of the family since you have to be around them so much. Plus I want no one to call me Mrs. Kavanagh again or I will scream. I will treat your staff like my friends."

"Fine. But don't blur the lines. They are still employees."

Okay Grey, keep your hair on."

"My hair isn't going anywhere as long as you don't drive me nuts."

I smile. "We should go. We have to get Avery to school and pick up manuscripts, stop by and talk to your Dad about the divorce and you mentioned changing her school. She is okay with it as long as she can have sleepovers with her friends from this school. Okay?"

"We can work with that. Let's go."

I hold both their hands and we get in the elevator.

We drop Avery off at school, pick up my manuscripts, get Avery registered at a new school and stop by Carrick Grey's law firm.

Carrick comes out of his office, "Christian and Ana, come in."

We sit across his desk from him and he puts a file on the desk.

"I am able to get this expedited. I just need your signature and then I'm going to personally serve Ethan and get everything signed by him. If he is as eager to end this as you say he is, this could be finished by Friday. I will just get the judge to sign off on it. Sign where the blue tabs are on all papers. This is everything you discussed with me.

Divorce on grounds of infidelity.

Him relinquishing all rights to Avery Rose Kavanagh and unborn fetus.

Avery Rose Kavanagh name change to Avery Rose Grey.

And your name changed back to Anastasia Rose Steele.

Does that cover everything?"

"Also I'd like to have Christian added to her birth certificate."

"That's done as well. I forgot to mention that. Just sign the papers and I will let you know as soon as everything is final. By this time next week, you will be a single woman again."

"Thank you Carrick. I can write you a check."

"Legal fees have already been settled so that won't be necessary."

I look at Christian. I know he did that.

"Thank you Carrick. I look forward to hearing from you. I appreciate everything."

We leave and I give Christian my death glare when we get into the Audi. "What?" he asks. As if he doesn't already know.

"You paid my legal fees? I could've done that Christian."

"It's a divorce/thank you for giving me a daughter present."

"Ugh. You and your money are gonna drive me nuts."

He laughs. "You're welcome."

"Thank you Christian."

I give him a kiss. He deepens it and I allow his tongue entrance into my mouth and we kiss passionately. We break it off when Taylor announces we're home. "I'll carry your manuscripts up."

"Fine."

I'm still mad at him for spending all this money on me. Obviously, he can afford it but I've done just fine living like normal people for this long and I don't like people spending this much money on me.

We spend the day with me doing manuscripts and him making calls to and about work and purchasing us a home. He swears I will love it and he wants to surprise me with it but that if I don't like it we'll just buy another. Again, with the damn money.

He goes to pick Avery up from her last day at her old school and I continue working on manuscripts in his office. I hear the ding of the elevator and go to check thinking it's Christian and Avery but it's a tall blonde older lady. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Christian. Should you be down here?"

"He's not here and why shouldn't I be down here? I live here. I'm Anastasia." I offer my hand but she just looks at it with disgust.

"I'm Elena and you must be mistaken, no one lives with Christian."

"Oh, so YOU are Elena? You must be Mrs. Robinson. I heard all about you."

"What would you know about me you mousey little thing. You here to take all his money? He only has subs."

"Actually he hasn't in a while but if you were his friend you would already know that. But you aren't a friend at all. You're a pedophile who has been preying on Christian since he was just a teenager. Am I close?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. I saved Christian from death or jail. I did that. I helped him start his business. He wouldn't be who he is without me."

"You mean fucked up because you treated him like a human sex toy/whipping post?"

"BITCH!" she goes to slap me but I grab her wrist and slap her."

About that time Christian and Avery walk in and he gets in between us. "Avery please go upstairs."

"Okay." Avery says as she looks at us and runs upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here Elena. You have no business here."

"You need a sub Christian. Who is this mousey thing? And that child? What's going on here. This isn't right."

"Its none of your business but Ana is my girlfriend and that's my daughter and it's in your best interest to leave us all alone. I'm no longer your friend and I'm pulling out of Esclava."

"You can't do this."

"I can and I did. GO!!"

Taylor walks her out and I'm just standing there shocked. That lady is insane. "you okay Ana?"

"Just a little stunned. You?"

"I'm good." He pulls me in for a tight hug. "I better check on Avery." He gives me a kiss and goes upstairs to check on Avery.

What is with all this drama? Is this what happens when you get involved with Christian Grey? This is a lot. I go back into the study and work on my manuscripts again. I've got to tell Christian about what happened with Jose yet. I'm sure that won't go over well.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian's POV

I'm playing a piano duet with Avery that she's suggested we play for Nana and Papa (Grace and Carrick) next time we're over there. I haven't seen or heard from Ana since after Elena left. I decide to go and get her for supper and then we can talk after Avery goes to bed. I don't want Elena to ruin another good thing for me.

I go to my study and knock. "Come in."

I walk in. "Ana?"

"Hi Christian."

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you since Elena left."

"Just keeping busy. This has been the most dramatic week of my life so far. I think I need to see Flynn."

"Ah. I understand that. I need to make an appointment with him as well. Supper will be ready in 15."

She stands up and walks around the desk and gives me a kiss and a hug. "I'll be there. I would just like some drama free time. You and Avery made some beautiful music. That was actually relaxing."

"We can play more for you after supper."

"Thank you." She looks in my eyes. "you are pretty amazing, you know that right?"

"Not really. I'm nothing special."

She snorts and smacks my shoulder playfully. "Let's go eat." She gives me another gentle kiss.

After we eat supper, Avery gets her guitar and we play and sing a couple more songs for Ana while she drinks some orange juice on the couch and watches with a smile and admiration on her face.

At 8:00 we put Avery to bed and go to the TV room to watch TV.

She mutes the TV. "I need to explain what happened with Jose. I need to get this off my chest."

I don't like the sound of this. "Go ahead."

"Okay. Back story first. I met Jose my freshman year at WSU. We discovered that our fathers served in the military together and reconnected them and we became great friends. After 4 years, he started to show more interest in me than just a friend. At our finals celebration we both had a lot to drink and he kissed me against my will and I kneed him in the balls. I told him that I didn't feel that way about him and that he was never to try anything with me again. He agreed at the time. We didn't talk for another couple of months though because it was just awkward. He finally contacted me and apologized profusely and we almost went back to how it was before. The awkwardness was still there but bearable."

She takes a deep breath. "Yesterday he contacted me to meet for drinks. I agreed since I hadn't seen him in months. When I got there, he gave me a hug that lasted longer than was comfortable. I should've known something was off but chose to brush it off. We had a couple drinks, I drank tea, and I started feeling drunk so I knew then that he put something in my drink. He proceeded to tell me he knew Ethan and I were separated and we could finally be together and he would raise my child with me. I told him there was no way and that my child had a father. I was feeling extremely woozy so I asked what he put in my drink. He refused to answer and told me we would be together now one way or another. I said no and got up to walk out but I was wobbly so he grabbed me and walked me out quickly. I tried to fight him off but I was extremely weak. He pulled me into an alley and threw me into the back of a van. Someone was there in the driver's seat and we drove off as soon as we were in. Before I passed out he was pulling my panties off. I don't know if he did anything to me. I just know they were back on when I woke up and saw you. I felt I needed to give you the details. I was too scared to say anything yesterday. I need to go the doctor though because of whatever he put into my drink I want to make sure my baby is okay."

I'm shocked. "Oh baby." I hug her. "I have a doctor on call and I can call her over to check everything out if that's okay. She can come now. I pay her enough."

"Thank you."

I call Dr. Greene and within the hour she arrives and she has a portable ultrasound and other equipment with her.

She draws blood and checks Ana over and confirms that she was NOT raped. She does an ultrasound and we watch the little screen.

"Your babies are perfectly fine Mrs. Kavanagh. I'd say they are about 6 weeks."

"Babies?" she asks.

"I take it you didn't know. You're having twins. Congratulations!"

"Umm… th- thank you." Ana manages to say.

Dr. Greene leaves and we sit in silence for a little while and I decide to break the silence. "Are you okay Ana?"

"Um, I think I'm in shock. I need to see Flynn in the morning. I need to go to bed. Hold me please?"

I hug her and pick her up and carry her to bed bridal style. "Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

She nods and I strip her and put her in one of my shirts. "Christian, I know you told me to stop saying thanks but thank you… for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

"It's my pleasure, Ana. Lay down. I'll go get my pajamas."

"Change in front of me?"

I laugh, "fine you perv."

She laughs hard. I'm glad I could make her laugh. I change as she watches intently.

I climb in bed beside her and hold her against my chest. It doesn't even burn. Something about her touch is so comforting.

We drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the morning to screaming and realize quickly it is Ana.

"Ana baby, wake up. It's me, Christian."

I gently shake her. She opens her eyes. "Oh Christian." She cries as she hugs me hard and starts sobbing. "She's coming back for you And Avery. She wants to hurt me."

"Who?"

"Elena. In my dream, she took Avery from you after hurting you and having someone drag you into her car and took you both somewhere to hurt Avery and keep you for herself."

"Shhh… nothing is going to happen baby. We're fine."

"For now. I want the close protection for Avery and I that you were talking about."

"Okay. I will get some people together today and you can choose who you are comfortable with."

"Thank you."

We go about our day like every other day with the exception of Ana's appointment with Flynn and my appointment to view our new house. I love the house and the view. I decide to have Elliot do some upgrading which should take about 6 weeks, which I paid him more to put a rush on.

Ana comes home from work looking more relaxed. Her session must have gone well. I tell her about the new house and offer to take her after work tomorrow. Avery loved her new school. Apparently she already made new friends.

We are sitting down to supper when Taylor notifies us that my father is on his way up.

We wait in the great room for him to arrive in the elevator. He approaches us with a smile on his face.

"Do you have a moment Miss Steele?" He asks nonchalantly like he didn't just say her maiden name.

"Did you just sat Miss Steele?"

"Yes, your divorce is now final. Everyone leaves with their own assets. He signed over all rights to both Avery Rose Grey and unborn baby.."

"Babies"

"Congratulations. Christian, you're officially on Avery's birth certificate. Congratulations. It's a girl."

We are both smiling bigger than we have yet. Ana jumps up and engulfs my father in a huge hug. "Thank you Carrick!"

"Anything for my family." He smiles. "Here are all the finalized documents, signed by the judge. I'm going home to my wife."

"Thank you again Carrick, I don't know how to properly thank you."

"Just be you. You've already helped us to tame this one." He says looking at me. "that's enough of a thank you to us."

Dad leaves and Ana jumps me. She has her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist and she kisses me ferociously. I grab her around the waist and hold her up. "I'm divorced!! I'm free now!" she announces and I smile at her. I like seeing her this happy.

"You are."

"I'm not ready for sex yet but we're one step closer. I just don't think it's right that less than a week ago I was having sex with my hu- ex-husband. It doesn't seem right."

"I understand and I'll wait for you as long as you need me to."

She kisses me again. "Take me to bed. You might get to second base." She giggles.

"I love that sound. Let's go." I grab her bottom firmly and carry her to bed and we change into night clothes and make out like we're in high school and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

6 Weeks later – 12 weeks pregnant

The last 6 weeks have actually been calm. Ana has been seeing Flynn on a regular basis and I started seeing him as well. We haven't heard from Elena but I have a feeling we will be hearing from her again.

Ana selected new security for her and Avery. Sawyer for her and Prescott for Avery.

Avery and I have bonded really well. Music really helped with that. She is very talented, more so than I am. She is also extremely intelligent. She no longer talks about Ethan. Turns out she didn't have much of a bond with him.

Ana's baby bump is prominent now. I enjoy rubbing it. We haven't had sex yet but we've done other things. She is such an amazing woman in everything in her life. She makes me extremely happy. People at work think I've lost my mind because I smile so much now. I never smiled before Ana. I just maintained my CEO persona full time.

The playroom has been dismantled and turned into a library/music room. I have a locked chest in mine and Ana's room with the toys we decided to keep.

Today we are going out to check out the new house. Ana hasn't seen it since we started the remodel. Today after she sees it, she gets to choose all the furnishings and decorate it. We have built extra houses on the property for staff and for family or friends when they are visiting.

Ana's pregnancy has progressed perfectly. She has to see the doctor every other week because they consider her high risk since she is so small and carrying twins.

Kate and Elliot came back from their honeymoon weeks ago and Elliot had led the remodeling of the house. Kate and Ana have been hanging out more and I've gotten Ana agree to a spa day once a week on the condition that Kate goes also. I told her that it's so she stays relaxed throughout the pregnancy.

Ana has helped me with my touch issues. She is the only one who can touch my chest and back but my family can hug me now.

She also convinced me to tell my parents about what happened with Elena when I was a teenager. They were surprisingly supportive, just as Ana said they would be.

Before I told them, Elena had been hanging around them trying to gather information on me and that's what convinced me to take Ana's advice and tell them so they didn't share too much information that she could use against us.

We drive out to the house and Ana and I hold hands the whole ride. "Are you excited Ana?"

"I am. I can't wait! I also am excited to decorate it and make it OUR home. I have big plans. Good thing I have a rich boyfriend to fund it or we might just live in squalor with a couch and 2 beds."

I laugh because she hates my money generally. I'm glad she's finally embraced how it comes in handy in some situations. I'm still not allowed to spoil her or Avery but my family has Avery covered, especially Mia.

We pull up outside the house. I had Ana blindfolded before we pulled up. I wanted her to be inside before she got her first look.

I carry her into the house and sit her down. "are you ready?"

"No more suspense. Show me Christian."

I take off her blindfold and she looks around and gasps. "so?"

"I love it. Let's look around."

I show her the house and point out the renovations. Everything is done but the painting and furnishings. She is choosing all that. I generally decorate in very bland colors. Mostly white. She will make this place come to life.

"I absolutely love it Christian. I have tons of ideas already."

She kisses me. "Thank you Christian. Let's go back to Escala and celebrate." She winks.

Now I'm excited.

Ana's POV

It's been 6 weeks since my divorce was finalized and I'm 12 weeks pregnant. I've been holding off on sex because it just hasn't felt like the right time. I want it to be special. I've wanted to. These pregnancy hormones are crazy. But I've been waiting for the right moment.

After Christian showed me the new house, I knew that moment was here. Avery is with the Grey's so we are alone for the night.

All the way home I keep my hand on his thigh. He is trying to drive so I don't Tease him beyond that.

When we get back to Escala, I jump onto him in the elevator and he pins me against the elevator wall with my legs around his waist and arms around his neck kissing him like my life depended on it. He returns my kiss with equal hunger.

When the elevator dings at the penthouse, he carries me out of the elevator without breaking contact. Then we are interrupted by Taylor clearing his throat. "What Taylor? This better be important." Christian barks.

"We have a situation sir."

He puts me down. "let's go to my office. Ana, I will be back as soon as we can. I'll tell you what's going on when I get back."

"No Christian. If it involves me or Avery I want to know now. Taylor does it involve us."

"Yes ma'am."

I look at Christian determined to not back down. "fine. Let's go get briefed."

We get into the office and Taylor lays a brown envelope onto the desk. Christian opens it and a bunch of pictures and a note falls out.

We start looking through the pictures and there are various pictures of Christian, Avery and I in several different places and most disturbing is the pictures from the new house just less than an hour ago.

Next we open the letter:

My pet,

You will be mine again. I'm going to do anything necessary for you to be mine again. Even if I have to take away what you love most.

Xx

Mistress E

"Taylor, how did you get this?"

"When we went to the garage to do the security check just before you got home, it was on the windshield of one of the Audis."

"What a psychotic bitch. Christian, what the fuck do we do with this? Wait Avery. Someone go get Avery now. Please." I say panicking.

Christian pulls me against his chest, "Hey, calm down. We will handle this. Taylor, take Sawyer and go get Avery. Have some security placed on my family just in case. Clearly Elena is extremely unstable. We need everyone safe."

"On it, sir."

"We're going to have to stay put until we get this situation under control." I nod.

"I love you. I'm sorry Elena had to ruin our night."

"I love you too. We will have plenty of nights as soon as this psycho bitch is stopped."

"True. Come. Let's go try to relax. I will give you a back rub."

I smile and follow him into the great room. He sits down and pulls me to sit on the couch in front of him and he rubs my back. "Oh God." I moan. "Don't ever stop Mr. Magic hands."

"Don't cum on me now, Ana." He jokes.

"Ha. I totally could. Pregnancy hormones are no joke. Should've just fucked me in the elevator."

"Come to bed we have about a half hour before they get back." I take his hand and stand up and he scoops me up and I squeal. He carries me bridal style to our bedroom. He stands me beside the bed and kisses me hard. "Since we don't have a lot of time, this will be much quicker than usual but it will take longer than our last time, okay?"

"Okay."

He grabs the hem of my dress and pulls it off slowly. I pull up the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He takes off my bra with ease while I fumble with this belt and pants. When I finally get it loose, I pull them down and he steps out of them.

He picks me up and lays me down in the middle of the bed. He kisses me softly all over my face and softly kisses my lips and then trails kisses down my body and peels my panties off.

He kisses all the way up my thighs and kisses and licks my core and clit. I moan and arch my back. He pulls his boxers off and kisses his way back up my body until he reaches my mouth where he gives me a deep kiss and I can taste myself on his lips and tongue.

He lines himself up at my entrance. "What do you want, Ana."

"I want you to fuck me Christian." And he thrusts into me and stills waiting for me to adjust.

"You okay?"

"Yes, fuck me."

He pulls back and thrusts in again and he continues "Harder and faster Christian."

He thrusts harder, deeper, and faster until I feel myself on the edge. "cum with me Ana." And I cum gloriously hard taking him over the edge with me. "OH FUCK Ana!!" he collapses on me. We lay there trying to slow our breathing. "That was…"

"Spectacular? Amazing? Perfect? Worth the wait?"

"All of the above."

He kisses me again. "we should clean up and get dressed. We can continue this later."

"Mmm. Can't I take a nap?"

"You can. Put some clothes on though in case Avery comes in."

"Will do." I pull on his shirt and boxers after cleaning myself up and lay back down.

He comes out dressed in sweats and a tshirt and gives me a kiss. "Take a nap. I love you."

"And I love you." I say as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up from a nightmare about Elena trying to tear apart my family and realize I'm sweating and it is dark outside and I'm alone in bed. I jump up and go in search of my family.

I find them in the tv room watching some movie and I give them both a kiss.

"You okay baby? You're sweaty."

"Nightmare. I'm going to take a shower. I just needed to see you both."

"okay."

I go back to the master bath and strip down and take a hot shower and try to wash away the horrible nightmare I just had.

After my shower I get dressed in a night dress and robe and go to search out my family again.

I find them in the dining room this time. "time to eat Mom."

"Okay baby." I sit down with my family after giving them both a kiss on the head.

We eat together talking about ordinary stuff. None of this dramatic crap.

After we eat, I go to read while Christian and Avery play music together. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, someone is carrying me. I keep my eyes closed and fall back asleep until I feel a breeze like I'm outside. I open my eyes and see Reynolds carrying me into the car. "Reynolds?"

"Its time for you to shut up" he says as he shoves a needle into my arm and I fall back asleep.

Christian's POV

After I take Avery to bed and tuck her in, I go in search of Ana. I left her in the lower library where she was reading. I check and she is not there. I look in the bedrooms bathroom and the other library and she's not anywhere. "Taylor!" I scream as I am trying to find Ana frantically.

"Taylor, Ana is missing. Check CCTV. We have to find her."

"Sir." I go with him and we watch the CCTV and see where Reynolds is carrying her out of Escala asleep and in the garage it looks like she wakes up and he gives her an injection of something.

"FUCK! He's working with her. Have Gail stay with Avery and we need to go to Elena's. She has something planned and it isn't good. We have to help Ana."

"Yes sir. I tracked the vehicle he drove and it is at Mrs. Lincoln's so obviously they want us to find them. This could be a trap. We should call for backup."

"I don't give a fuck what you do but right now. We have to get Ana."

As we approach Elena's we see the Audi parked out front. As soon as the car is stopped I jump out and race to the house and barge in. "Ana!!"

Elena comes out wearing her domme outfit. "Well well, you're late to the party. The other guests are here. You should come join."

"Where the fuck is Ana?"

"Tsk tsk. We will get to that. Follow me."

I follow her to the dungeon where I see Ana in nothing but her panties tied up to the four poster bed spread eagle unconscious. I try to get to her but Reynolds comes in and holds me back. He is only dressed in jeans now like my playroom jeans.

"Let her go. You can do whatever you want to me. Just let her go." I keep watching Ana willing her to wake up.

"Oh darling. You must think I'm a fool. I know as long as I leave her alive, you will find your way back to her because she has already trapped you with a child, or two from the looks of her stomach."

"I won't. I swear. But she deserves to be left alone. I will let her go but you have to let her be safe."

"No." And she cracks a whip across Ana's thigh. I try to jump at him but Reynolds is still holding me. I see Ana starting to stir. "Oh dear, you finally decided to wake up. It's time to have some fun."

"No Elena!!" I scream but it only fuels the fire as she cracks the whip on her thigh again. Ana screams out in pain.

"What did I do to you?" Ana asks.

"You took what was mine. Now be a good pet and keep your mouth shut."

"Fuck you!" Ana spits at her causing her to get another blow to her thighs. She screams again. I know by now Taylor has to be close.

Elena grabs a ball gag and gags Ana. "Elena, let her go! You can do whatever you want to me but you have to let her go. It's me you want. She did nothing."

"Hush darling. You will be mine as soon as I'm done with this gold digging whore."

She untied Ana's hands and immediately places them in leather cuffs. And unties her ankles and stands her up and handcuffs her to the grid on the ceiling. Ana looks at me and I see the tears running down her cheeks. All I can do is watch because everytime I say something she gets hurt.

Elena gets out a cane and approaches Ana. "No Elena. Cane me. Not her." Ana continues to cry hard.

She canes Ana hard on her back and she sobs. Suddenly Taylor and Sawyer burst in with their guns drawn." put down the cane Elena or I will not hesitate to take you down.

She goes to swing the cane again and Taylor jumps on her and holds her down and Sawyer tackles Reynolds and I run to release Ana, take the ball gag out and hold her as she sobs into my chest. I grab the sheet off the bed and wrap it around her. "Do what you have to but give them to the police alive. I'm gonna take Ana to the hospital."

I rush out the door carrying Ana and take her to the hospital.

They check out Ana and the babies are fine and she has a lot of bruising but she will be fine physically. I make a mental note to call Flynn tomorrow as she had said nothing since I rescued her. I'm assuming she is in shock.

The police come and take a statement from me but Ana still doesn't speak and I tell them that I will contact them when she is talking again.

I take Ana home and give her a shower and dress her and lay her in bed and get dressed myself and lay in bed behind her and just hold her. "I love you. It will be okay."

"I… I love you too." She says. I kiss her head.

"Get some sleep. We will talk tomorrow baby."

She nods.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in the middle of the night to screaming.

I realize it's Ana. I grab her shoulders gently and shake her. "Ana, it's Christian. Wake up."

She opens her eyes and hugs me and starts sobbing into my chest again. "She's a horrible person Christian. Please tell me she's in jail."

"She is. Taylor put her and Reynolds there. They shouldn't be getting out anytime soon. You're safe now."

"Am I? Everything bad that can happen keeps happening. I'm terrified Christian. What's next? a bombing? It's one damn thing after another. I think I should go visit my Mother for a little bit with Avery."

"Ana, you don't have to leave. I can keep you safe."

"Yeah? So how do you explain me being kidnapped by a protection officer Christian? He was here to protect us! He fucking kidnapped me and gave me to a psychotic bitch troll."

"Good point. Will you be back?"

"That's the plan. I just need time to think."

"Where's your mother living?"

"Savannah Georgia"

I sigh. "I can arrange it so your job is waiting when you get back. No matter how long it takes. What about Avery's school?"

"Shit. Can you come get her on Mondays and bring her back Fridays? You have to keep her safe. Put someone YOU trust with your life on her because SHE is MY life. Okay?"

"Sawyer. Do you trust Sawyer?"

"Yes. I trust him. But would you trust him with YOUR own life?"

"I tell you what. I will put Taylor on Avery and take Sawyer for myself. Deal?"

"Deal. Now make love to me and make me forget."

"My pleasure." I make love to her slowly.

Hands down the best sex of my life happened tonight.

Ana's POV

After an amazing night of love making, Christian is sending me on a jet to my Mom's in Georgia. Avery is coming on Friday because she has school this week.

I told Avery goodbye this morning. Now I'm at the jet with Christian trying to tell him goodbye but it is harder than expected to actually get onto the jet. "You don't have to go, Ana."

"But I need to. Take care of Avery and Skype me daily."

"Will do. I love you."

"And I love you Christian."

I give him a sweet kiss and board the jet waving back before they close the door.

2 Weeks later

I've decided to go home today. We're moving into the house in a couple weeks. I ordered all the furniture. I just need to paint and decorate. I'm excited because I haven't seen Christian at all for 2 weeks. Taylor has been coming with her on weekends.

When the jet lands at Sea Tac I'm overly excited. Christian is only expecting Taylor and Avery. He has no idea I'm coming back today. When the doors open, Taylor and Avery go out first. They know not to say anything. I see out the window Christian hugging Avery and when he turns around to out in the car. I sneak up behind him and put my hands over his eyes and say, "Guess who."

I feel him smile as he turns around and picks me up and spins me around and kisses me passionately. "You sneaky little minx. You managed to surprise me. Kudos."

"Mmm.. I aim to please. Now will you take me home please?"

"Of course. Get in."

I get in and when we take off I let him know about my plans to go decorate the house and that's why I'd come back so soon. He seems a bit disappointed but happy I'm back nonetheless.

For the next 4 weeks, I helped decorate our home and today we are officially moving in.

We are all excited. I'm now 18 weeks pregnant and today I'm also going for an ultrasound and they said I can possibly find out the sex of my babies. I hope I can find out.

Christian is coming with me, not as the babies' father but as my boyfriend. He missed out on all of this with Avery so he deserves a chance to get to experience it but I can't bring myself to do as Ethan said and let Christian be dad. Maybe someday my perspective on that will change but Ethan still deserves a chance to change his mind about being the babies father once they're born. Not that he necessarily deserves to opportunity, but I think my children deserve the opportunity to have a chance at knowing him.

"Why do you look nervous?" I ask Christian as we drive to the doctor's office.

"Baby I'm just thinking about everything. How I missed everything with Avery and this." He waves at my stomach. "is an amazing thing to witness. Today we might find out the sex of the babies and that is another milestone that makes me ecstatic."

"Don't be nervous. Just be excited with me." I say as I rub my huge stomach. I'm not even halfway done baking these babies but I feel like a cow.

"You're so beautiful."

I look at him, "I look like a cow.."

"Stop, growing a person, much less 2, is a beautiful thing and it does beautiful things to your body."

"Well this is almost as big as I got with Avery, but I suppose since I'm growing 2 now, it makes sense."

"We're here. Let's go in."

We walk into the doctor's office holding hands and I go up to the reception desk to check in. We're seated in the waiting room and Christian is just observing women with babies and he looks like he is panicking when there are a few acting rowdy. "Christian, kids get antsy when you take them new places sometimes. It's not always like that." I whisper in his ear and he visibly relaxes.

"Miss Steele?"

We stand up and go through the normal tests I have every time I went to the doctor when I was pregnant with Avery.

Finally, I'm laid back on the table waiting for my ultrasound. I'm looking around at the walls, trying to not get too excited.

"Now look who is nervous." Christian quips. I smack his arm.

"Shut up."

He laughs and the doctor walks in. "You ready to see your babies?"

I nod. She pulls out her wand and squirts the goop on my belly and moves it around with the wand. Finally we see 2 tiny little babies on the screen and they actually look like babies now compared to the blips they looked like last time. I grab Christian's hand and watch as she measures each baby. "Do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yes, please."

"It looks like you have a boy and a girl. Congratulations!"

I smile and a tear drops from my eye and runs down my cheek. Christian wipes it away with a thumb and kisses my lips softly. "Congratulations baby."

I kiss his nose. After we leave the office we head to our new home. While we were at the doctor Avery stayed with Grace and Carrick. The staff moved all of our stuff from the penthouse.

We pull in and the driveway is full of cars. There's a lot more than there should be. "Christian, why are so many people here?"

"Housewarming party. Mia's idea."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"It will be okay. We can send them away as soon as you would like."

"It's fine. We will get plenty of alone time here. I am just horny. It's frustrating."

"Then let's go take care of that." He says and before I can object, he comes around and picks me up and Carries me bridal style into the house and I'm giggling. We walk quickly through the front door where everyone is waiting for us. "We will be back shortly." He says as we race past them and up the stairs.

"Christian, they are gonna know what we're doing. That was rude."

He takes me into the bedroom and kicks the door shut behind him and throws me down onto our super soft bed. I giggle again. He kisses me hard and helps me out of my clothes. "This Is gonna be fast. Okay?"

"okay"

"We have to be quiet as well." I nod.

"Just fuck me Christian."

He pulls his pants and boxers down in one swift motion and hovers over me and kisses me as he swiftly enters me and thrusts deep and fast. I try but fail to keep from moaning but he catches it with his own mouth as he continues to thrust in and out of me. "Cum Ana" he says against my lips and I detonate around his cock and take him with me over the edge. "Fuck." He whispers.

We lay there a few moments to catch our bearings. "Okay we need to go entertain our guests Christian." He nods and pulls out of me making me wince. He gets up and retrieves his pants and puts them on and gives me a kiss.

"Get up and I'll see you downstairs."

I still hadn't moved. I'm too exhausted. I must've fallen asleep when he left because next thing I hear is "Ana wake up."

"Hmm.."

"You fell asleep about 30 minutes ago. As you just told me, it's rude to keep our guests waiting."

I sit up and he gives me a kiss on my nose. "I'm not moving until you're getting dressed. Don't need you falling asleep again."

"Okay, okay." I get up and he watches me as I get dressed.

"Ready?" I nod and he takes my hand as we walk downstairs. I'm greeted with everyone looking at me and immediately know I'm blushing. They know. Ughhh..

Everyone in the Grey family is here. Even Kate. I miss Kate so I approach her first and she welcomes me with a bear hug.

"I know what you were doing." She whispers in my ear and I smack her arm.

"Shut it Kate."

"I hear you're finally divorced." I nod.

"Did you also happen to hear how your brother has cheated on me for 3 years and I caught him the day after your wedding when I went to get my stuff?"

"Noo.. that bastard!" she says loudly and everyone turns to look at us. "He may be my brother and I love him but I will kick his ass. Listen, we're having a dinner party tomorrow and you, Christian and Avery are invited."

"We will be there. Christian too probably unless he is busy. I'll have to ask."

"So you find out what you're having today?"

"A girl and a boy." I smile proudly and rub on my baby bump.

"Yay!! A niece and a nephew. 2 in one."

I laugh. "You are not the one who still has to carry them for 5 months."

"Fair enough but we're here to help however we can. Let me know. You should go mingle," she says and kisses my cheek.

I spend the next hour talking to everyone and they are all excited about the babies. We have a family supper and I sit next to Christian at the head of the table with Avery.

After dinner everyone starts to leave until it's just us left. Avery went with her grandparents for the night.

We spend the rest of the night christening as many surfaces of the house as possible. About 3 am, we finally get to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning I have to pee pretty bad so I have to squirm out of Christian's hold and end up waking him. "I'm sorry. I just really have to pee."

"It's okay baby." He looks at the time and jumps up "shit, I'm late."

When I return from the bathroom, he is already dressed in his suit for work.

He gives me a kiss. "I will see you after work."

"Wait, we have to be at a dinner party at Kate and Elliot's tonight. Will you be able to make it?"

"I will let you know. Text me the time and I will do what I can."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaves and I shower and get dressed for work myself.

I spend the day at work going through manuscripts and almost forget to message Christian the time.

The dinner party is at 6:30. Xx -A

His reply is instant.

I should be off by then but I will meet you there in case I'm running late. Xo -C

I get done at work at 5 so I run home to change then pick up Avery from Gail who picked her up at school.

We arrive at the dinner party at 6. We're the first to arrive.

"KATEEEEE!!" I scream as I hug her tight.

"Ana, you're early. Yay! More time for me."

We walk into the living room and sit on the couch. She gives me a flute with sparkling apple cider and Avery gets a glass of juice while Kate enjoys wine and makes me jealous. Her and Elliot had to hire a cook because they would starve to death if they had to cook for themselves.

"So who all will be here this evening?" I ask curious if I'll have to see my ex-husband tonight.

She looks at me guilty. "He is my brother. I don't like him but I love him. He will be here and requested to bring a guest. I figured it would be okay since Christian was supposed to come with you. Is he still coming?"

"Yes, he said he would meet me here."

"Good. I don't want it to be too awkward

"oh honey, we passed awkward weeks ago."

She giggles and then the doorbell rings. Please be Christian, please be Christian.

Unfortunately it's Ethan and his slut. Avery runs over to him and hugs his waist, "Daddy!"

He hugs her and looks back at me like I'm supposed to train her otherwise.

"Daddy, I missed you but I got another daddy too now and we moved into a big house. It's so beautiful Daddy."

"I missed you too sweetheart. I have to talk to your Mommy. I'll talk to you later."

Great. Just great. Ethan motions for me to follow him. He pulls me into the bathroom and closes the door. "Ana, she can't keep calling me that."

"I'm sorry but she is 9. You cannot just expect the habit to go away."

"Well fix it. I may be an asshole but I have some kind of a reputation to uphold. I can't have a child that's not mine calling me daddy when you have…" he points at my stomach with disgust, "child that actually is mine who I'm having nothing to do with. Plus I lost my highest paying client because you started fucking him."

"Excuse me. We were long divorced before I fucked him. Whereas you have been fucking someone else for years. Christian stopped seeing you because you're a dick with loose morals. So stop projecting your shit all over me Ethan."

"So you are fucking him. I hope he enjoys my leftovers." He quips and I slap him hard.

"I am not your leftovers you dick. You need to pull your head out of your ass and recognize that you're quite simply a worthless dickhead. You will be kind to my daughter and you try to tell her that you aren't her daddy yourself because Christian and I will be here to help her when you break her heart. And when you do, don't you dare come near her again! I've got to go." I walk past him and out of the bathroom where Christian is standing against the wall. I jump into his arms and he holds me and I'm pretty sure he's shooting daggers at Ethan. "shh.. I got you. Let's go join the others." He kisses my forehead and takes my hand and walks us back into the living room.

Elliot and Kate come and give me a hug. Christian comes to sit back on the couch with me. Mia is playing a game with Avery.

"I want to leave after dinner. If I have to stay in the same house with him much longer I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Why did he even want to talk to you?"

"When he came in Avery screamed 'Daddy' and ran to him and talked about her new Daddy and he thinks that I should train her not to call him that. Oh, and then he said that you quit seeing him because I started fucking you. He wants to blame me for everything."

"What a dick."

"Agreed."

I turn around and see Ethan standing there staring at me looking evil as fuck. I look back at Christian and he noticed it too. I squeeze his hand to try to calm him down and he looks at me and visibly relaxes and then nods as if to assure me he won't cause a scene.

Finally dinner is served and I'm sat between Avery and Christian and Mia, Ethan and his skank are across the table. The whole meal is quite tense. Christian keeps his hand on my knee occasionally giving me a reassuring squeeze. He engages in light banter with Elliot. I try to talk to Kate but it's hard to concentrate with evil glares from across the table. Everyone notices it. Finally Kate speaks up. "Ethan, if being around my friend is a problem, you should leave. Otherwise stop staring at her like you're about to stab her with your steak knife."

"Fine sis. Choose your 'friend' over your brother. I'm out of here." He stands up and storms out like a petulant teenager and forgets his whore. She gets up and follows him out after she sees every one quietly staring at her.

"Well, that wasn't awkward." Elliot quips trying to lighten the mood and I giggle.

"Let's finish eating." Kate says.

We finish eating and we leave after saying our goodbyes.

On the way home we're all silent. Avery fell asleep in the backseat.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Yes. Every time I have to argue with him is just exhausting. I want to just sleep."

"Okay baby." He says and kisses my knuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana's POV

I wake up in the morning way too early but I know I have to go to work. I notice the bed is empty but choose not to get worried. He either went to work or he's working out or eating breakfast. I make my way to the bathroom and start the shower. I strip and step inside. I have to wash yesterday off me. Ethan is a hot mess and by that I mean losing his damn mind.

I stand in the stream of water for a while and decide I better at least wash myself instead of just standing here lost in thought. After I get washed I stand there a while longer just thinking. I hear Christian calling me and I remain silent. I'm just gonna let the water take everything away from me. Next thing I know, there's a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "How long have you been here? You're getting pruny."

"A while. I should have opted for a bath but this feels so good."

He slides his hand down to my delicate folds. "always so wet Ana. " I just smile. Wetter now with that sexy voice of yours Grey. "Hands on the tile Miss Steele."

I do as I'm told. He lifts my right leg and puts it on the bench along the side of the shower. Next thing I know, he is deep inside me. I gasp.

"Okay?"

"Yes. Move please."

He begins to thrust wildly holding onto my waist to keep me where he wants me. "Oh Ana. You feel so good."

He begins to pick up the pace, each time going faster and harder. I feel it coming. "Don't stop."

He keeps going, "Cum for me Ana."

I detonate around him like an explosion of awesomeness.

He follows me after just 2 more strokes. "Fuck! Ana!!!"

I lean my head against the cool tile until Christian pulls me down into his lap. "We should probably get out Ana. You've been in here over an hour."

"Mmm.. yea. I gotta get ready for work. Help me out? My legs are jelly. I don't want to fall."

I scoot forward and he stands up and offers me a hand. I take it and stand. He helps wrap me in a towel and puts one around his waist. He walks me to the closet and starts getting dressed while I do the same. After I'm dressed for work, I venture into the kitchen. I'm greeted with a smiling Christian talking to Miss Avery.

"Good morning you two. What's for breakfast."

"Bacon and pancakes Mom." Avery says.

"Mmm.. I'll have what you're having Miss Grey."

I find my breakfast already plated in the warmer. I carry it to the breakfast bar. As soon as I take my first bite I feel baby kicks. "ooh" I take Christian's hand and place it on my belly. "wait for it."

Another kick and Christian gets the look of amazement on his face. "Baby kicking?" He asks and I nod.

I finish eating and Christian holds his left hand on my belly with eating with the other hand. He feels it again and smiles again. "This is amazing." He gives me a chaste kiss.

We finish our breakfast this way. When they stop kicking Christian grows concerned. "They stopped."

"They don't always kick Christian. No woman would ever sleep with non stop baby kicking."

"Mm fair enough. I gotta run. I'll take Avery to school on my way." I give them a kiss.

"See you both later." I offer a smile. "This is so… domestic." I giggle.

He laughs. "If someone told me I'd be here a year ago I probably would've laughed them out of the room."

"Well another kiss then?" he gives me another sweet kiss.

I race after them and get to them at the door. " I don't know why I said goodbye. I need to leave too."

"I figured as much."

We ride together and drop off Avery at school and we each go to our jobs.

After a long and thankfully uneventful day of work, Sawyer takes me home.

Sawyer has become a good friend over the months I've been here. He confided in me that he is gay. His parents rejected him and that's why he works a job with such seemingly endless hours. I don't think Christian knows he is gay but it's not my story to tell to him.

When I arrive home, Luke and I are laughing. I walk in and find Christian and Avery playing the piano together. Some beautiful classical piece.

I walk over behind Christian and put my arms around his shoulders and rest my chin on his head and just watch them play.

"How was your day Ana?"

"Pretty good. I signed a new author today."

"That's great. He turns his head and I lean down and kiss his lips softly." They stop playing and he spins around and pulls me onto his lap.

"I love you Ana. You know that right?" oh no. Nothing like that ends well.

"Of course I know that. I love you too."

He sighs.. another bad sign. "Elena's trial is coming up and we have to testify." I freeze and feel the bile rising and run to the bathroom and vomit. I feel him grab my hair and hold it while I puke.

"I don't want to see her again."

"I know. Neither do I and we never will have to see her again after this."

I nod. "I hate that woman. She's fucked me up."

"Me too. I wish I could undo everything she's done to hurt us."

I sigh. "We should go spend time with Avery and distract ourselves from this nonsense."

"Come. I'll help you up. We will go to the zoo."

4 weeks later – 22 weeks pregnant

Today we have to testify against Elena and tell them how she assaulted me because she wanted Christian to herself and she saw me and my daughter as a threat.

We've kept ourselves busy the last 4 weeks but at night come night terrors. It's like Christian and I take turns having nightmares about one crazy bitch. We comfort each other after we wake the other up. We both have seen Dr. Flynn a lot the last couple of weeks. Hopefully after we face her today the nightmares will subside. Flynn says confronting our "demons" will help bring our minds peace. We shall see.

Avery is spending the day with Grace but the rest of the family and my Dad have come to be supportive.

I'm the first to testify. Carrick has helped to prepare me for what they are likely to ask and informed me how defense will try to rile me up to disprove my testimony.

When they call me, I walk into the courtroom with wobbly knees and I see her, dressed in a business suit trying to look like a good person. She's failing in my eyes.

First, the prosecutor asks me details about what happened and I recount the events of that day. I tearfully repeat everything that happened on that horrible day from Reynolds kidnapping me to her whipping me and hanging me from some thing coming off her ceiling and caning me including Taylor, Sawyer and Christian rescuing me.

The defense gets up to cross examine me and asks me what I did to provoke her and claimed that I had attacked her and said it was my word against hers. I was getting pissed but remained calm remembering what Carrick had told me about this. I continued to answer their questions truthfully and let them attempt to berate me and ruin my credibility. Finally it was over and I glared at her and she cackled. She laughed such an evil laugh. The one I've heard repeatedly. "You did not break me Elena. You will not break me." Is all I say as I walked out of the courtroom. I rush to the restroom to puke and realize Kate came in after me to hold my hair back because they called Christian up next so he couldn't comfort me.

"Kate she is a horrible person. The stuff she did to me… between us, she did that stuff to him for 6 years starting when he was 15. And worse even."

"Good God. Well hopefully she gets everything she deserves."

"One can hope."

After Christian testifies he comes out and brings me into a bear hug instantly. "it's over now. Let's go home."

We went home and just spent the day holding each other until I fell asleep. I'm not sure if he fell asleep because he wasn't with me when I woke up. I went in search of him and found him at the piano playing a melancholy tune that tugged at my heartstrings. He only plays sad music when something is bothering him and I know what's bothering him so I slide onto the bench beside him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Reliving that day… I thought she was going to kill you Ana. I tried to bargain for my own life. She hurt you Ana. I can't live with someone else hurting you. I'm bad for you. I'm dangerous. You should run away." I reach up and lightly slap him. He looked at me stunned.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. She's deranged. Taylor and Sawyer saved us. We are both fine. It hurt, yes. But we.." I signal my hand between us, "survived. You are not responsible for every deranged person that crosses our paths. We will deal with it together. We lost 10 years together. Do you wanna go back to that now, knowing you have a daughter here? Do you?"

He shakes his head and pulls me onto his lap. "I never want to see a day without you and Avery in my life again. You two and.." he runs my belly, " these two are my whole life. I may not be their father but I will be a father figure to them as much as you allow and someday we will get married and have a lot more babies. Will you marry me Ana? Not today or next week, or even this year but whenever you're ready will you marry me?"

I look at him and smile, " Yes Yes Christian. I will marry you someday."

He kisses me deeply and picks me up and sits me down on the couch. "wait here." He runs up the stairs and comes back with a tiny box and kneels in front of me. "let me do this right. Ana will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

"I smile as tears roll down my cheeks, "Yes! Yes yes yes!!" he takes my left hand and slides the giant rock onto my finger. "Jesus Christian, it's huge!"

"Only the best for you baby!!"

I wrap my arms around his neck and sit on his lap. "Take me to bed and love me Christian."

He picks me up and carries me to bed kissing me the whole way and makes love to me until we cum gloriously and then makes love to me again and again.

I wake up in the morning and smell breakfast being made. I hold up my hand and glare at the rock on my finger and touch it with my other hand and just stare at it smiling. "It is beautiful like you Anastasia." I look up and see my future husband standing in the doorway. "Gail made breakfast. Get up and get ready and we will eat and pick up Avery and go to work and bring her to school. We all got to sleep in today but it's time to get moving woman."

I stand up, butt naked except for this ring on my finger and kiss and hug him. "Yes sir."

He gives me a smile and kisses me again and then smacks me on the butt making me squeal. "Get ready wench." I giggle and go to take my shower and get dressed. I come out and start eating breakfast when the babies start kicking up a storm. I place Christian's hand on my stomach and he rubs every time they kick. "calm down kiddos. Mommy's a tiny person. You're gonna make her fall over if you kick too hard." I laugh loud. He leans down and kisses my belly. "I love you both, your big sister and you Mommy with all my heart. I will always take care of and protect you all."

My heart constricts as he kisses my belly again so I pull his head up and kiss him with all the love I have for him. I pull back. "we love you too Daddy." He pulls me in for a hug and holds me tight. "Don't ever let us go Christian."

"Never. But we should get going." I smile and kiss his face again and he kisses my nose and we take off to get Avery and we go to work and school.

People at work complimented me on my ring and congratulated me all day long. No one actually knows I'm marrying our boss.

After the day is done I'm actually thankful because I'm kinda tired of being congratulated. Sawyer brings me home and tells me about this guy he met that works in my building. I share my thoughts that I'm genuinely happy for him.

When I get home, my 2 favorite people are playing music again and I just lean against the wall and listen for a little bit watching. After a little bit, they haven't noticed me so I decide to go take a bath because this music is so relaxing. I sneak upstairs and start the bath water and add the jasmine scented bath oil and strip and climb in. I lay my head back on the side of the bath and just relax. I am so relaxed I don't notice someone enter the bathroom until they speak, "you comfortable?"

"Very. I would ask you to join me but the water is starting to get cold." I open my eyes and see him eyeing my stomach in awe. "You okay?"

"I'm better than okay baby. I have a family because of you." He leans over and kisses me on my nose and then kisses my belly.

"Mmm.. we're very lucky. Mostly that my best friend happened to marry your goofy brother. How she puts up with that goofiness 24/7 is beyond me but I guess they are even because he has to put up with bitchy Kate."

He laughs. "Yeah. I think we would've found each other eventually either way. How long can 2 people live in the same city and not find each other? Apparently 10 years is the answer."

I raise my eyebrows. "help me out?" I pull the plug and sit up.

He helps me out of the tub and wraps me in a towel. He holds my hand and walks me to the closet. "put on something comfortable. We're going to hang out in the meadow today."

I put on yoga pants and a tank top and grab a blanket and a book and head out to the meadow to find my family there. I walk out into the meadow and lay the blanket down and sit down on it and pull out my book and lay on my side and read.

After a little while my future husband sits down beside me and runs his finger through my hair and massages my scalp. "Please don't stop." I say with my eyes closed. "mmm… God I love you."

"I love you too."

"Even though I'm as big as a house?"

He chuckles. "you're not as big as a house baby. You're beautiful body is changing to accommodate the growth of 2 babies and it is a beautiful thing."

I rub my stomach. "I'm trying to think of names. What do you think of Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Grace?"

"They're beautiful names baby. My grandpas name is Theodore. We can call him Teddy. Teddy and Phoebe. It's great."

"Teddy and Phoebe. I would like to be married before they are born so they have the same last name as me and you and Avery."

"We can arrange that. Oh. We got to tell our families yet." I sit up.

"Shit. I got to call my parents. We can tell yours at dinner sometime soon."

"I talked to your father a while back and asked permission and he was pretty quick to give it to me."

"You did?"

I nod. "He said I have his blessing but if I hurt you he said he has no qualms about putting a bullet in me."

I fall over and laugh so hard it hurts. "Oh I love my Daddy. Can you bring me my phone so I can call him and Mom?"

"I'll be right back."

Avery approaches and rubs my tummy. "Hold your hand right there." The baby kicks and I see the surprised look on her face. "That was Teddy." I move her hand over. A kick, "and that was Phoebe."

"Oh Teddy and Phoebe, stop kicking Mommy before you hurt her." I giggle.

"It doesn't hurt baby."

"Okay. I'm gonna lay by you Mom."

"Okay. I got to call Papa Ray and Gammy in a minute. I'm gonna marry your Dad is that okay?"

She perks up and smiles. "I told you at the wedding that I wanted you to so yes Mommy!" she hugs me and I put a kiss on her head.

Christian brings me my phone and I stand up and walk down towards the dock and sit on the end and roll my pants legs up and dangle my feet in the water and call my Mom first. I want to talk to Dad last in case she ruins my mood.

"Ana!"

"Mom. I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm getting married again Mom to Avery's father."

"Ana, are you?"

"Yes I'm 22 weeks pregnant with Ethan's baby but he left me because he'd been cheating on me for 3 years and he doesn't want anything to do with the babies. That's not the point or the reason though."

"Oh dear. Why am I just now hearing about this. All I knew was that you were getting divorced."

"I'm sorry Mom. We've been divorced a while now. I'm marrying Christian now."

"Christian who?"

"Avery's father, Christian Grey."

She audibly gasps. "Christian Grey the billionaire?"

"Yes Mom. But again, not the point. I don't care about the money."

"I'm so happy for you honey." Sure. Now that she knows he is rich. Ugh.

"I've got to call Dad. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

I hang up frustrated at my mother.

I dial my Dad.

"Annie?"

"Daddy! I'm getting married."

"Oh Annie. It's about time."

"Thank you Daddy. Mom didn't react positively until she found out who I was marrying." I scoff.

"That sounds like Carla. Well I am happy for you because I know from the last 10 years that you love that boy and it doesn't matter to you if he only had a bag of nickels to his name. You know Carla always looks at the money."

I sigh, " I know Daddy. Avery's birthday is this week and I'm planning a party next weekend."

"I'll be there with bells on baby girl. I wouldn't miss it."

"I can't wait to see you Daddy. We plan to get married before Teddy and Phoebe are born."

"I could still kick Kavanagh's ass for how he treated you."

"So could I daddy. I've gotta go but we will talk soon."

I hang up and stand up and walk back up to the blanket where Avery has her guitar out playing something for Christian. I sit back down. "Christian, you know Avery turns 10 this week right?"

He looks at me. "I… I do now."

"I'm sorry I should've reminded you sooner. I just assumed you knew. Avery can you go in the house and get me a water please?"

"Okay Mom."

When she walks away I continue, "I'm planning a party this weekend. Dad will be coming in."

"That sounds good. What did your parents say?"

I sigh. "Dad was happy like I knew he would be. My mother was being skeptical.. UNTIL I told her who I was marrying. Then she was excited. Mom has always been into marrying whomever had more money so it just pisses me off that she still thinks I'm anything like that."

"I'm sorry baby. It will be okay."

"Yeah, I'm not new to the unsupportive mother bit. That's why I'm so close to Daddy. Especially after what happened with husband #3… she didn't believe me Christian."

"What happened with husband #3 Ana?"

I shake my head. "We will discuss that later. Avery will be back out shortly."

He nods. I know he wants to know now but I don't need Avery hearing. I don't want to even talk about it at all but he told me his demons, I have to tell him mine.

After Avery brings back a water, it starts getting chilly so we decide to go in. After supper, we put Avery to bed. We go ahead and plan to tell Christian's family next time we see them which may be this weekend about the engagement.

"So, husband #3?"

I take a deep breath. "Mom cheated on Ray with #3. I was 14 at the time. She left Ray and made me go with her. I was mad. I wanted to stay with Daddy. She made me anyways. I cried and begged to go home. She told me no way. #3 started being abusive to Mom first but she blew it off for the paycheck that he got. He started telling me I was fat and ugly and that no one would ever love me. He slapped me a few times." I take another deep breath and blow it out. "First time, I was taking a shower and he walked in and just watched me. I tried to leave but he made me let him watch or he would go beat my Mom so I showered and cried the whole time. I tried to tell my Mom but she said I was lying because I wanted to go back to Ray. Then he started coming in at night when my Mom was out doing God knows what… touching me. I cried. I screamed but no one could hear because we were alone in a big house. I called Daddy crying every time this happened begging to go home but he said the same thing. He couldn't help me no matter how much he wanted to because he didn't have rights." I pause and get a drink and start again. "every time he came in the touching got worse. Then he made me touch him. It was so gross I was disgusted. He came on my face and chest. One time he forced it into my mouth." I shudder at the memory. "every single time I called Daddy crying harder. He knew something was wrong and he finally agreed to come get me. He told me to stay safe until he got to me. The next night, he was about to rape me and I was screaming naked under him when Ray came in and threw him off me and beat the shit out of him and called the cops. Mom showed up before the cops got there swearing I made it all up just so I could go home with Daddy. I wish I was lying." I start to cry and Christian holds me tight but I can feel how tense and angry he is so I put my arms around him.

"That son of a bitch!! Is he still in jail?"

"You would have to ask my Dad. I don't want to even think his name much less search for it. After that, my father taught me self-defense and taught me how to use a gun. I have a license to carry. I have a gun. I probably should've told you that. It is locked up. I haven't carried it in a while. Sometimes I wish I did. You know a few cases it would've came in handy."

"I'm sorry baby. I don't mind about the gun as long as you're safe and keep it away from our babies."

"Can we go to bed now. That was exhausting."

"Yes, baby."

We go to bed after we get into our night clothes and he just holds me. "I'm so sorry baby." Is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

3 weeks later – 25 weeks pregnant

I wake up in the morning wrapped in a blanket of Christian. He's practically slept on top of me ever since I revealed what happened with husband number 3 and that was 3 weeks ago so I wake up hot like this a lot. He has a need to protect me and that makes me feel more safe with him.

Avery's birthday party went off without a problem. My mother didn't come but that was nothing new. My Dad was there as always as well as the Greys. Christian went above and beyond with the amenities for a children's birthday party despite my pleas for not spoiling Avery. I allowed it after him basically pouting around for 2 days.

"Baby, I am fat!"

"No Ana. You're beautiful. Your body is the home to 2 little lives right now and that's just beautiful."

"Aren't you sweet?"

He chuckles, "trust me. Before I met you, I was NEVER accused of being sweet. That's definitely a trait I got from you."

I blush. "Good thing I get to marry you tomorrow then."

Tomorrow we're having a small impromptu ceremony in the meadow by our new home. The Greys and my parents are the only ones invited.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about not letting me stay tonight with you."

"Well as far as traditions go, generally, staying apart on the night preceding your wedding is to not see each other on your wedding day so I'll just kick you out at 11:59pm. We already have a 10 year old daughter and I'm 25 weeks pregnant with another man's baby so the whole sex thing seems like a moot point."

"Moot." He laughs and I glare at him.

"Moot. Now help me out of this tub before I kick you out now."

He helps me out of the tub and takes me to bed and makes love to me. It's time for me to kick him out.

"stay at Escala and have Elliot help you in the morning. I don't want you to go but we gotta keep some kind of traditions."

"You can sneak me out before daylight. I promise not to tell."

I laugh. "No. Nice try though. I love you and I'll see you at the altar tomorrow." I kiss him sweetly on the lips and push him out the door.

I go upstairs and lay back in bed and fall asleep exhausted from the evening's shenanigans.

I wake up to cheery Kate and Mia in my room bouncing on my bed. "Seriously people?"

"It's time to get up and get dressed bride. Come. Gail made breakfast and Avery is already down there."

I groan. I hate mornings. "fine."

I get up and wrap my robe around myself and walk downstairs and find my beautiful daughter at the breakfast counter and give her a kiss on the cheek. She is my little flower girl. Christian and her are gonna play a song for everyone today also.

"Mommy, are you ready to marry Daddy today?"

"I am baby girl. Are you ready to be flower girl?"

"I am and I'm so happy to have my family together." She smiles and finishes her bacon. "When will Daddy be back here?"

"He will be here before the wedding but I won't see him again until we're out by the altar. Maybe you can see him before then."

She nods. "Auntie Mia said she's gonna dress me up like a princess so I gotta go Mom." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs off and I finish eating myself and go upstairs and take a quick bath.

After my bath I throw on my robe. And go out to meet the hairdresser and makeup artist and get dolled up.

Kate and Mia help me into my dress and shoes because I can't even see my feet anymore so I require help until these babies get here.

After I'm all ready my daughter shows up at the door with a present. "Mommy, Daddy said to give this to you. He's here now."

"Thank you baby." I open the box and there's beautiful diamond earrings and necklace along with a note.

Something beautiful for my beautiful bride. I'll see you out there.

I love you.

Christian

"Tell him thank you and I'll see him out there." She nods and walks out as my Dad comes in.

"You look beautiful Annie."

"Thank you Daddy. Don't let me fall on my face today please?"

"Never Annie. I will always do everything I can to keep you from getting hurt in any way."

I smile and hug him. "Thanks Dad. You're the best!"

"You ready kiddo?" he asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Last chance to make a run for it Annie."

I laugh. "Stop it Daddy. I'll pee myself I have 2 babies who live on my bladder right now."

He offers me his arm and I take it. "Let's go get you married then."

He leads me down the stairs and out into the back meadow and I see him standing there in a tuxedo waiting for me. I lock eyes with him and his face lights up. I smile and keep eye contact with him as my Dad walks me down the makeshift aisle. My dad places my hand in his and warns him again about the fact that he has a gun and will do anything necessary to protect me. I give Daddy a kiss on the cheek and hand my bouquet off and hold hands with my groom.

After my husband kisses me, we eat and Kate and Elliot give toasts. We all go inside and Christian and Avery play and sing a song for me. Kate holds me while I cry through the whole song. Pregnancy hormones.

Afterwards we head back to the meadow where there's a small band playing and we share our first dance. After I dance with Daddy and the night comes to a close, everyone starts to leave. Grace and Carrick take Avery for the weekend.

When we are finally alone, my husband scoops me up and brings me to bed. He stands me up beside the bed and kisses me softly and helps me peel out of my dress and as it drops to the floor, he steps back to admire me. "so beautiful Mrs. Grey."

I smile and blush. "You're too dressed Mr. Grey."

I step forward and help him out of his clothes and he unhooks my bra and lets it drop to the floor with the rest of our clothes. He picks me up and lays me down in the middle of the bed and slowly worships my body with his own for the rest of the weekend.

Sunday evening

This weekend has been phenomenal. By far the best weekend of my life. My first 48 hours of this marriage has been better than the whole 8 years with Ethan.

"Ready to go pick up our daughter?" I ask my husband.

"Ready when you are."

We arrive at Bellevue within 30 minutes and Christian comes around and lets me out of the car.

We're greeted at the door by Gretchen who sends us to the music room where Avery is playing piano for her grandparents. My heart swells with pride every time I hear her play. I lean into my husband's side and wrap my arm around him and stand and admire the family I wish I had growing up. Mostly I just had my Daddy there with me. I feel a tear running down my cheek and reach up and wipe it away and I look up at my husband. "I love you so much Christian."

He looks at me and smiles. "And I love you so much Ana. I'm gonna go join her." He gives me a kiss and goes over to join her at the piano and they play a duet together. I have a seat beside Grace who has tears running down her cheeks. I give her a hug.

"It's just so beautiful. He's such a great father. I love seeing him act his own age Ana. You did this. You gave us back our son. Thank you."

I give her another hug. "It was always in there. He just needed to find it."

After they finish playing piano we join the Greys for supper and then say our goodbyes and go home.

11 weeks later 36 weeks pregnant

We've been happily married for 11 weeks. We're growing stronger as a family. Especially since I need help doing everything because I can barely move.

They are inducing labor today so Avery stayed the night with Mia at Grace and Carrick's. Avery is extremely excited that her brother and sister will be here soon. She is going to be a great big sister. We aren't putting anyone down as father on the birth certificate yet because I'm trying to be reasonable. Even if he signed over his rights and I remarried, he still deserves the opportunity to change his mind and be involved.

If he doesn't want anything to do with the babies when they are 1 Christian will officially adopt them.

We have been at the hospital 3 hours and they started the Pitocin an hour ago and the contractions are getting stronger. I squeeze Christian's hand as hard as I can every time one hits.

I can see the pained expression but as soon as someone tries to shove a football through his keyhole he can complain.

"ARGHHHH!! It fucking HURTS Christian!!"

"Just breathe through it baby. It will all be worth it."

As the contraction passes I look at him. "I know baby."

He smiles and kisses me.

6 Hours later and Phoebe is the first to make her appearance. They lay her on my chest while Christian cuts the cord and I kiss her head and they take her to measure her while Teddy makes his appearance. 5 minutes later Teddy is here and they lay him on my chest and I snuggle him and cry from relief. Relief that my babies are here and relief that the pain is over. Mostly relief that I can now hold my babies.

They take Teddy to go measure him and clean him and they give me back Phoebe and I hold her. I kiss her little head. They both have beautiful blonde hair and Phoebe has my blue eyes while Teddy has his father's green eyes.

I look up at Christian and realize he has tears in his eyes as he looks down at me holding my daughter.

The nurse comes back over with Teddy. "Would you like to hold him Daddy?"

He looks terrified. He looks down at me as if asking for approval. I nod and he takes Teddy into his arms. "Baby they're perfect. You did amazing. Thank you for letting me witness this."

"Thank you for being here with me every step of the way baby." I scoot over to one side of the bed so he can fit. "Come sit baby."

He very carefully slides into the bed beside me and kisses my head.

After feeding the babies and spending a few hours alone with the babies, I have him go let everyone know they are here and invite in visitors. He gives me and the babies a kiss on our heads and goes to make the announcement.

Christian's POV

I can't believe the miracle I just witnessed. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't believe I used to be so terrified of becoming a father and now I have 3 children. The twins may not be mine but I will always call them mine.

I'm going to inform the family that the twins are here.

As I approach, everyone stands and looks at me in anticipation.

"Phoebe Grace and Theodore Raymond Grey were born an hour ago and Mommy and babies are doing fantastic."

Mom has tears streaming down her face and gives me a hug. "Congratulations son!"

Everyone else takes turns congratulating me and I inform them they can take turns visiting and the next several hours everyone comes in and visits, doting on the newest additions to our family.


	9. Chapter 9

6 weeks later

It's been 6 weeks since Teddy and Phoebe were born and we still haven't hears anything from Ethan. I've sent him pictures to let him know they were born but I've heard nothing back.

Avery loves her siblings. She is a big help. We've also recently hired a nanny, Helen, to help once I go back to work this week. Christian wasn't took happy about me going to work yet but relented his argument when I told him there was no negotiating so he backed down willingly.

Today I was cleared for sex and I couldn't be more excited. Christian has been very patient with me and we've done other things but I feel it's time to reward him for his patience.

I decide to surprise him at work. I decided to call the nanny to come a day early.

I decided to dress as sexy as possible. Surprisingly my body bounced back rather quickly to it's former shape aside from the bigger breasts and butt. I decided against wearing panties.

I'm on the elevator going to the 20th floor of Grey House. When I arrive, I'm greeted by Andrea who directs me to go right in and Mr. Grey will be with me shortly.

I go in and sit down on his desk facing the door. I attempt a sexy pose but just feel stupid and know there's a chance someone else could come in so I just Cross my legs.

When he comes in he sees me and smiles brightly and locks his door. He stalks toward me like a hunter to his prey. I uncross my legs as he quickly approaches and when he reaches me, he stands between my legs. His lips crash into mine as He runs his hand up the inside of my thigh and smiles against my lips when he reaches my pantiless core. "I take it you were cleared."

"Yes, fuck me please Christian."

"as you wish." He says as he undoes his pants. He plunges into me and picks me up by my ass, causing me to instinctively wrap my legs around him and he Carries me to the couch and lays me down and begins to thrust slowly." Oh God, Ana. You feel so good. I'm finally home."

"Harder and faster Christian. Give it to me." He pumps harder and faster and I feel myself building quickly so I dig my nails into his back. "I'm gonna…" is all I manage to say before I explode around him dragging him over the edge with me.

"Fuck. That was amazing."

"Mmm.. " is all I can say and I see him smile and he kisses my forehead, nose, and lips softly before pulling out. He puts himself back in his pants and goes over to his desk and brings me a pair of panties. "You just keep panties in your desk?"

He chuckles. "Never know when my wife is going to show up. I've got one more meeting then you can ride along to pick up Avery from school. Take a nap if you want. I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too baby."

He reaches down and kisses me sweetly before leaving the room and I go to sleep after putting my panties on and straightening out my skirt.

I wake up to my husband peppering kisses on my face. "Time to go baby."

I nod and he helps me get up and he takes my hand and we walk out of Grey House.

"I've got something to tell you also. I got you something as a wedding gift but it was just finalized today."

I smile, thinking I'm getting a new car or something. "Okay."

We pick up Avery from her school and head home. "Mommy, other Daddy came to school today." My head snaps up.

"What did he say?"

"He confused me. He said he's coming home soon."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. He isn't coming to our home. He will never live with us."

"Okay Mom. He said he loved me and that he was sorry you took me away from him but I know you only left because he said to. He is acting strange Mom."

I look over at Christian and see his fists balled up in anger. I reach over and touch his hand in an attempt to calm him. "I'll get ahold of him sweetheart. Did he say anything else?"

"That he loves me and his babies and he will see us soon."

I shake my head. "thank you for telling me baby girl. Mommy will take care of it."

I give her a kiss on the cheek and look out the window. I've got to squash this before he gets out of hand. Now all the sudden he acknowledges his babies?

We arrive at home and I have Avery go to her room to do her homework and meet Christian in his study. "I'm going to call him."

"Ana, he's clearly delusional so don't let him get to you." I take his face in my hands.

"Never baby. I love you." I give him a sweet kiss and sit down across from his desk and dial his number.

"Ana?"

"Ethan. Why did you go to Avery's school? How did you even know which school she went to?"

"My source is unimportant. I want my family back." I roll my eyes.

"You should've thought of that over the last 4 years Ethan. I'm married to someone other than you."

"Didn't stop you when you were married to me."

"I didn't sleep with anyone while we were still married but it didn't stop you from cheating for 3 years either. You signed over your rights to the kids. You signed over your rights to me when you first cheated on me. I'm willing to let you be a father to the twins if you drop whatever your plan is."

"I'm not with her anymore Ana. I finally realized what I was missing when I saw the photos of the babies and I just want my family back."

I look at Christian and shake my head, "look, when you're ready to talk about just the twins we will talk. Leave Avery and I out of it."

"But.."

"No buts. Figure your shit out Ethan."

"Fine. I'll contact you for visitations."

"They would all be supervised."

"By you."

"No, by someone else that I trust."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

I hang up. "Apparently he had a revelation when he saw photos of the twins and now he dropped his whore and wants us back." I giggle. "clearly he is delusional."

He shakes his head. "I'd like to have Elliot and Taylor supervise visits."

I nod. "that's a reasonable request. I accept."

"Now come over here and bend over my desk."

I smile and get up and walk around his desk and bend over it and hold on. I feel him tear the fabric of my panties and hear the telltale sounds of his zipper and he plunges into me causing me to gasp. He pounds into me relentlessly and I feel myself building. I cum hard causing him to explode inside me. "fuck, Ana."

He collapses against me and he kisses my back through my clothes. After our breathing slows he pulls out and helps me up and spins me around and kisses me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too. My boobs are about to explode. I need to go feed the babies." He smirks.

"Okay baby." He kisses me softly. "I'm gonna go talk to the school about letting Ethan see Avery and go talk to her."

"Okay. Wait. You said you wanted to talk to me about something you had for me."

He smirks and sits in his chair and pulls me down into his lap.

I'm gifting you SIP and renaming it Grey Publishing. You are the new CEO."

I gasp. "Christian, I don't know the first thing about being CEO."

"You have me to help you."

I look around thinking about whether I can do this. Of course I can with him by my side. I look at him and smile. "Thank you." I kiss him deeply.

I stand up and I smooth down my skirt and go in search of my babies.

2 weeks later

It's been 2 weeks since the Ethan confrontation.

I have been CEO of GP for 2 weeks now and I think I'm doing well. Everyone there seems to think I got it because of who I am but I worked hard for this. Christian says I earned it to and rose to the occasion and I'm doing extremely well.

Tomorrow Ethan has his first visitation with the babies. I decided to go along the first time because I want to witness for myself if he is good with the babies. Christian wasn't too happy about me going along but I told him I needed to see it for myself so he finally relented.

Taylor and I arrive at Kate and Elliot's with the twins and I can feel my stomach flipping. Taylor and I each grab a car seat and walk up to the door and knock. Kate answers and gives me a half smile. "come in."

We walk in with the babies and find Ethan and Elliot sitting on the couch. "Ana." Says Ethan.

"Ethan." I sit down Phoebe and take her out of her seat and Kate does the same with Teddy. Kate brings Teddy to him first and lays him in his arms. He looks at Teddy lovingly.

"I'm so sorry I said I didn't want you. Now that I see you, I just want to be in your life. I'm your Daddy." I feel a tear escape my eye and wipe it away quickly before anyone notices. "Can I see Phoebe too?" I nod and carry Phoebe over and sit beside him. He has the same conversation with Phoebe.

Kate helps to switch the babies so that Ethan is now holding Phoebe. And she is holding Teddy. I walk back to sit across the room. Kate takes Teddy and sits in the spot next to Ethan that I previously occupied. Phoebe starts to fuss so I know it's time for her to eat so I prepare one of the bottles of breast milk that I prepared before coming over and hand it to Ethan to feed her. He does surprisingly well with it and once he is done Teddy starts to fuss so we do the same for him.

2 hours later, we are ready to leave after Ethan gives the babies kisses on their heads and he asks to speak to me in private. Reluctantly, I give in and walk into the kitchen with him.

"I'm so sorry for everything Ana. I've changed and I am changing. I wish I could take back the hateful things I said to you but I obviously can't. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Ethan but I can't just forget."

"Understandable. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to be in the babies' lives. I'd signed over my rights so you could've easily just let Christian be their father."

"He is their father also. He was there the whole time like you weren't. He's an excellent father."

He nods. "Thank you for not giving up on me completely where they're concerned. I love them so much already. I can see you're happy so I won't continue to pursue you. I just want to be in my babies' lives."

"Thank you." I give him a quick hug. "I've got to go."

We leave and head home. When we arrive, I give Christian a rundown of what happened and he seems pleasantly surprised and satisfied that Ethan didn't try anything funny.

We spend the rest of the day with Avery and the twins when they're awake.


	10. Chapter 10

2 months later

The twins are now 4 months old. They are both healthy and perfect. Avery loves to help with them. She is an excellent big sister.

My relationship with Christian is stronger than ever. Avery is so wonderful with the babies and Christian is an exceptional father to all 3 kids. We are all 3 madly in love with Teddy and Phoebe.

Helen has been a huge help with the babies.

Ethan has had visitations for 3 hours every other week and Sawyer, Taylor, Elliot and Kate supervise. It has gone smoothly so far and hopefully it remains that way. Ethan will not get his rights back because I don't trust him enough but he is their other Dad. I don't know if he has ulterior motives but that is why he is supervised with the babies by 4 people.

Work has been going amazing. The employees have warmed up to me being CEO so it is working out nicely. The company has been improving profit margins significantly since I took over. Roach apparently didn't do much.

Mia has asked to have lunch with me today so she is picking up some subs and meeting me at my office today. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in."

Mia walks in. "Hi Mia."

She sets the subs down and we eat and have small talk.

"Okay so I had a reason I want to talk to you Ana."

"Go ahead." I hope this isn't bad.

"I've been seeing Ethan for about 3 weeks. Is that okay with you?" I nearly choke on my food.

"It is fine with me but Mia, remember how he was to me. I don't want you to get hurt. Also you may want to talk with Christian. If he finds out some other way he will be upset."

"I will be careful. I haven't told anyone else yet. I wanted to clear it with you first since you were married to him and you are my sister for all intents and purposes. I will tell my family after you."

"I'm not sure how well that will go over. If he treats you wrong, Elliot and Christian will kick his ass."

"I know. I think for that reason, he will treat me right. He has grown up since he started seeing the babies."

"I agree although I only hear about him. I don't see him."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew first, out of respect."

"Thank you Mia."

"I'm falling in love with him Ana."

"Well just be careful, alright? I love you."

"I love you too Ana." She looks at her watch. "I should go. Thank you for meeting with me. Have a good day."

"You too." She leaves and I sit back and absorb this information and suddenly have the urge to vomit.

I get up and run to my office restroom and make it to the toilet just in time. "fuck."

I clean out my mouth and spend the rest of the afternoon going through manuscripts imagining how Christian will feel about his sister dating my philandering ex-husband. That's not gonna go well. I know that much already.

At 5, I pack everything up and go to Sawyer. "let's go home." He nods and leads me out to our awaiting SUV.

When we get home I have the urge to vomit again so I run straight through to the bathroom. When I'm done, I get up and clean my mouth out and go in search of my family. I can't find anyone. I saw the car in the driveway. I decide to go out and check in the meadow when suddenly I'm grabbed rather roughly with a hand over my mouth.

"You're coming with me you little cocktease." Jack. I make it look like I'm checking my watch and push my panic button. He has a gun pressed into my side. He walks me down to the dock where there is a small boat. Why didn't we think about people getting in this way. Where is my family and security. "Don't scream or I will kill your family. Understood?"

I nod.

"Good girl." He takes his hand off my mouth and pulls something out of his pocket and ties my hands together behind my back and puts me on the boat rather forcefully. "don't try anything. I have someone watching your family. One wrong move and I can have them killed with a phone call."

Fuck. "What do you want Jack?" I ask as he rows us away from the dock.

"I want your husband's life. He stole mine. That should've been me. They should've adopted me but no. Cute little Christian gets adopted and steals the life I should've had. And then there's you. Running around flashing your ass and tits at me and then turning me down and hurting me. Stealing my job. You know, I can't even get a job. I've been working in the sanitation department for 8 years. 8 fucking years dealing with SHIT Ana!! I've had enough. I'm here to get back what was taken from me."

This is NOT good. "What can I give you to help you? Do you want money? A job? Just name it and if it is reasonable, I can do it."

"I'll take some money but that isn't all I want. I want to destroy you and Christian Grey the way you destroyed me."

"Call my husband. He will give you money if you release me."

"I think I will take his money and his wife. I don't want the fucking brats."

"Just call my husband and we can hash out the details."

"I will when we get where we're going. That's enough talking out of you." And he hits me over the head with the gun and everything goes black.

Christian's POV

I took the kids to my parent's house after work today so they could spend some time with them. We took a different car than usual today.

After we arrive home, we are greeted outside by a distraught Sawyer. "Sir. Someone took Ana. I can't find them. I went to park the car and when I came back I had a bad feeling so I checked CCTV and someone grabbed her off the back porch and they escaped on the sound. She pressed her panic button and I have her still moving down the sound. I was trying to contact you but there was no answer."

I check my phone and it is dead. I gave Taylor the day off and there hasn't been any threats so I went alone. "Get Helen and have her drive the kids back to my parent's house and let's get ahold of Taylor and find my wife Sawyer."

He runs in the house to get the nanny. When she comes out, I kiss the kids and tell Avery that I will see them soon.

We go in and I watch CCTV and see that the person that grabbed her is none other than Jack Hyde. I plug my phone into the charger and turn it on. I have to get my wife back. He will probably call. He has to call. She has to be okay.

When Taylor arrives, he assembles a team. Ana is now somewhere inside the city so Taylor takes Ryan and Gibson and goes in search of her. I have to stay with my phone until it is charged in case he calls.

It has been 2 hours since we discovered Ana was missing and the phone was tracked to Kate's old apartment. Sawyer and I join Taylor and the others outside Kate's old apartment. He is waiting for a layout of the apartment from Kate before we try to go in. Just then my phone rings and it is an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Well, well. Baby bird. I have something I believe you're looking for."

"Don't hurt her Jack. What do you want?"

"I want 5 million dollars for now. After you leave the bank call me back and I will give you an address to meet me at. Any funny business and I will just kill her."

"Please Jack. I will get you the money. Let me talk to her. I want to know she is okay."

"Fine." I hear a rustling and a smack "Don't try anything you cock tease."

"Christian?" she asks.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Yes. Take care of our babies."

"Stop talking like you're not coming back. I'm coming for you. I love you."

"I love you." I hear another smack.

"Enough of that lovely dovey shit. You're making me sick." Jack says.

"Stop hurting her Jack. I'm on my way to the bank now."

"You have an hour. Clock's ticking Grey."

He hangs up and I call Whelan.

"Whelan."

"It's Christian Grey. I need 5 million cash immediately. I'm on my way. Have it ready."

"It will be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Just have it as quick as you can. I don't have a lot of time. There will be a healthy bonus in it for you."

"I'm on it Mr. Grey."

I hang up and instruct Sawyer to take me to the bank on first.

After I get the money, I call Jack back and he gives me the address where we already know he is and we head there.

Taylor and I take the bags to the door and knock. I believe Sawyer is going in through the fire escape in the back.

Jack answers the door and looks at me skeptical. He takes a bag and puts it down.

"He has to stay out here. Only you." I walk in and Ana is sitting in a chair with something in her mouth and her hands tied behind her back and her shirt ripped and some blood on her forehead and red cheeks. She is unconscious.

He closes and locks the door. "sit the bag down and have a seat in that chair over there."

I sit in the chair he specified across the room from Ana but don't take my eyes off her. I can't believe we are in this position yet again.

He gets out cable ties and ties my hands behind my back. "I got you the money Jack. Why aren't you letting us go? At least let her go."

"No can do baby bird. You both stole my life. As I already told Ana, I've been working in the literal shit department for 8 years because of you too. Also, your life should be mine. Your parents should've adopted me."

"what are you talking about?"

"Never mind. I'm going to count my money now."

I continue to watch Ana and I notice she starts to stir and she looks at me and I can see a bruise forming on her cheek. Hurry up Sawyer. "Ana. It's going to be okay. I love you."

She nods. About that time, I notice Sawyer and Taylor sneaking in through the back room with their guns drawn on Jack, whose back is turned to them counting the money.

Taylor puts his gun to the back of Jack's head. "Hands on your head Jack."

He starts laughing but puts his hands on his head and Sawyer comes up and hands Taylor some handcuffs and he restrains Jack and takes his gun off of him. Sawyer unties Ana first and she takes the rag out of her mouth and she collapses on her knees and crawls towards me. Sawyer let's me loose and I run to Ana and take her in my arms. "Are you hurt other than your head?"

"I don't think so."

I stand up and scoop her up. "take care of this situation and put that bastard in jail. I'm taking Ana to the hospital again."

"Yes, sir." Taylor says and I leave the apartment carrying Ana.

"The kids?"

"With Helen at my parents house."

She nods and passes out again.

Ana's POV

I wake up to beeping. In a hospital. Again. This is getting to be a regular occurrence. Christian is worth it though, right?"

I open my eyes and it is so bright. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light but I look around and find Christian sitting in a chair next to me with his head laying on the bed. "Christian."

His head pops up. "oh Ana." He grabs me and hugs me hard. "I was so worried. You've been asleep for 14 hours."

"Wow. Am I okay?"

"You had a concussion and you have some bruising but you and the baby are fine." My head snaps up at him.

"Huh? I must not have heard you right. You said me and the baby are fine."

He nods his head. "You're pregnant Ana."

I am officially shocked and I look up at the ceiling and start crying.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"It's just a lot. This is the 3rd time I've been kidnapped since I met you. It's not your fault though so don't think that but it is just a lot."

"It will be okay now Ana. The doctor wants to do an ultrasound but I told her we would wait until you wake up."

"Let's do that."

He goes to leave the room.

"No stay please." I press the button beside me and the nurse comes in.

"We need DR. Greene."

"Right away." She says without hesitation.

"You have a way of making people move." I quip.

"It's a money perk. I donate a lot to this hospital."

I smile. "I love you." Then I realize there's a question I never asked. "Where's Jack."

He shudders. "jail. Where he will stay for a long time."

I relax. "good."

Dr. Greene comes in with an ultrasound machine and does an internal scan and determines that I'm 4 weeks pregnant. "one baby this time?" I ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

I smile and look at my husband who is smiling also, obviously proud of himself. He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. "I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too Mr. Grey."


	11. Chapter 11

10 weeks later – 14 weeks pregnant

It's been 10 weeks since the Jack Hyde incident. Hopefully that's the last incident. I can only be kidnapped so many times, right?

The twins are now 6 months old. They are perfect. Avery is wonderful. She continues to excel with her musical talent. Christian works with her and we've also hired a person to teach her more complex songs.

We've also started her training in self defense. I'm freshening up in it as well. It's good for a girl to be prepared for anything. Especially in this day and age and with our social status.

Christian has continued to be an excellent father to the kids and we still let Ethan have 3 hours every other week supervised but we talked to him 2 months ago and Christian is officially adopting the twins. Ethan will now be uncle Ethan because he is dating Mia.

Speaking of that, Christian and Elliot were furious when they discovered this relationship. Mia threatened to never talk to them again if they hurt Ethan. They went and gave him a talking to and let him know that if he so much as thinks about hurting Mia they will not hesitate to fuck him up whether she wants them to or not.

Ethan truly has grown up since he officially became a father. He and Mia claim to be in love. We shall see. I hope for their sake that it lasts.

My relationship with Christian has grown even stronger. He is extremely proud of himself for putting another baby in me so quickly. I had gone on birth control after the twins but apparently it wasn't effective so even though we are extremely happy about Baby Grey, we are still suing the manufacturer of the birth control because apparently 2/3 of women on that birth control got pregnant around the same time. It was a defective batch.

Work has been going extremely well and I'm kicking ass in the publishing world.

Today I am going to surprise my husband for lunch. I just miss him whenever I'm not around him and these pregnancy hormones are seemingly even stronger than they were with the twins and I didn't imagine that was humanly possible. I just want my husband buried in me all the time. He is most certainly not complaining at all.

I arrive on the 20th floor of Grey House and I'm greeted by Andrea. "Mr. Grey didn't say you were coming but go right in Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Andrea. It's a surprise."

She nods and smiles knowingly.

I am wearing his favorite dress and thigh highs without panties. I walk through his office door to find him watching out his floor to ceiling windows. He turns around looking sad but smiles when he sees me. "Mrs. Grey." He stalks over to me and meets me halfway and envelops me in his arms.

I wrap my arms around him and lean up and plant a soft kiss on his lips. It doesn't go unnoticed that something is bothering him. "What's wrong baby. It's clear that you have something on your mind."

"Yeah." He takes my hand and leads me over to the couch and sits down and pulls me onto his lap. "I have to go to Taiwan for an undetermined amount of time to hash out a deal. I tried to get them to let Ros take care of it but they insist it is me. I would just forget it but I've already invested millions in this company and can't just let it go." I start crying.

"I'm gonna miss you." He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head against his shoulder and sob. Fucking pregnancy hormones.

"It's okay baby. I will get it done as quickly as possible and then I will be home and not have to go back to Taiwan ever."

I pull back and look into his eyes and wipe my tears away. "when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Then take off work and spend time with me and the kids until you go. I need you."

"Okay. Can we eat lunch and have dessert and then go?"

I contemplate this for a moment. "accepted." He kisses me deeply and pulls out his phone and calls Andrea to order us some lunch and then we eat and fuck a few times and go home and spend time with the kids.

We make love and fuck all night and go to sleep at daybreak. I wake up to my husband going to town between my legs, nipping and sucking and cum gloriously all over his face. "fuck baby. You squirted."

"Huh?"

"It's a good thing baby." I smile and he glides up my body and kisses me passionately as he penetrates me slowly and makes love to me until we have spectacular orgasms.

I start crying again when I see it is almost time for him to leave. "shhh baby… I will be home before you know it."

"You better. My hormones are out of whack. Just ignore me."

"I could never baby. I wish you could all come along."

"Me too."

I feel his dick twitch inside me.

"Fuck me one last time before you go?"

He smiles. "who am I to deny such a request from my wife?"

He fucks me hard and fast and then we get up and have a round of shower sex and then get dressed and go spend a few minutes with the kids and I give him kisses and hugs at the door and have a hard time letting him go. I would say bye to him at the jet but I know I'm going to need to cry the rest of the day and I'd prefer to do it in my bed.

"I love you. Call me and text me."

"I love you too baby and I will. I will see you soon, I promise."

I kiss and hug him again and push him out the door before I tie him to my bed and hold him hostage.

I run up to my room and cry like a baby until I fall asleep.

I wake up thinking I dreamed it all and low and behold, I'm alone in bed and it is dark outside. I get up and realize my whole family is already in bed but I get some leftovers out of the fridge and sit at the breakfast bar and eat when I hear a sound and panic. "it's just me Mrs. Grey." Says Gail.

"Oh Gail. Whew. I've been kidnapped a few times so I'm a little jumpy. Please call me Ana. We need each other until our men come back."

Sorry about that Ana. Can I join you?"

"Yes, you can."

She makes us some tea and we sit and talk like old friends for a couple of hours before I decide to go back to bed. I give Gail and hug and go back to my room and hold Christian's pillow tight and cry myself back to sleep.

3 Months later – 26 weeks pregnant

It's been 3 months since Christian left to Taiwan. The time difference makes it difficult to talk but we have talked about 10 times but mostly we exchange texts and voicemails but we always miss each other.

He says the deal is getting close to being finalized so hopefully I won't have to go without my him much longer.

I'm now 26 weeks pregnant and I found out 6 weeks ago that we're having a boy. Christian was upset he couldn't be there for the ultrasound but he is extremely proud of himself for making a boy.

The twins are 9 months old. Uncle Ethan and Auntie Mia are doing great. I'm genuinely happy for them. When I see them it just makes me miss my husband more though. They are so happy together like Christian and I.

Luke has been dating Christopher from my office for almost a year now. They live together in our staff housing.

We haven't had anymore threats thankfully but I'm not under the impression that there won't be more because look at the entire beginning of our relationship. One thing after another.

Today I'm going out for spa day with Kate and Sawyer will be watching from a distance since there are no active threats.

We talk casually waiting for our female masseuse to come and give us our massages.

She comes in and she has long chestnut colored hair like mine. That doesn't seen strange but she locks the door which is strange.

"Miss, why are you locking the door?"

"My name is Leila and you stole master from me." One of his former submissives. Fuck me.

"Oh honey I didn't steal him." I retort.

Kate and I are butt naked and our clothes are in the other room so we're at a disadvantage. I press my panic button again. I'm starting to love this thing although I hate needing to use it.

I sit up and wrap the sheet around me and she pulls out a gun and points it at me. Fuck. "I need you to come with me."

"Just me?"

"No. Both of you. You're both Mrs. Greys." She picks up 2 robes without looking at them and throws them at us. "put them on."

We stand up and surprisingly, Kate keeps her mouth shut. Normally she'd be cussing this woman but considering our disadvantage, she is compliant and we both put our robes on. She comes up behind us and ties our hands together in front of us and guides us out the back door where there's a red Audi parked in the alley. She shoves us into the back seat and gets into the driver's seat.

"I need both of you to keep your fucking mouths shut or I won't hesitate to shoot you."

We nod. I try to signal to Kate about the panic button on my watch but she just has a puzzled look on her face and Leila yells at us about looking forward.

We drive for about 20 minutes until we are in a wooded area outside of the city. We come to a cabin in the woods where there is another red Audi. This is strange. Another girl with long chestnut hair comes out and they pull us out of the backseat and into the cabin that is decorated with pictures of Christian and articles about him. These bitches are insane.

I decide it is time to start talking. "What do you ladies want?"

"We want to know what you have that we don't."

"I have nothing special. I'm not even with Christian anymore. It looks like you've been watching him for a while. I kicked him out 3 months ago. Have you seen him in the last 3 months?"

Kate looks at me puzzled and I just shake my head. "You're not with master?"

"No, I'm not."

"But you're pregnant with his baby?"

"I am but he won't be around me."

"Then we want his baby and the other child that is his."

"I can't give you that."

"If we have master's babies he will want us."

"I bet if you let me call Christian, he will come out here and you can have him." I raise my eyebrows hoping they buy that.

"Master was with me when you got pregnant 11 years ago. But as soon as he fucked you he refused to see me again." Says the other girl whose name I don't know yet.

"What's your name?"

"Susannah"

"Susannah and Leila. If you put the gun down and give me a phone, I will gladly call him for you."

They hesitate and look at each other. "You'll really let us have him?"

I put on my most believable face. "definitely. I'm mad at him."

Not really. She approaches me and pulls the phone out of her pocket and goes to hand it to me.

"You need to untie my hands so I can dial. I only know his number by muscle memory. I don't remember without touching the numbers." She unties my hands.

"Don't try anything funny." I nod and take the phone and call Sawyer.

"Sawyer."

"Christian, it's Ana. Leila and Susannah here want you and won't let Kate and I go until we get you for them so you need to come out here and be with them."

"We're outside Ana. We will be in shortly."

"Yeah well fuck you. I don't want you. They do. I'm texting the address to you."

I hang up and hand her the phone. "Text the address to that number and he will be here soon. I think he is staying at Escala."

She takes the phone and texts the number letting her guard down and I nod to Kate and jump on her and punch her and Kate jumps on Susannah and holds her down.

"You fucking bitches." They try to get a way from us but fail.

"SAWYER, COME NOW!!"

They come storming in and pull out restraints and tie up both girls and we stand up and realize my robe is open and quickly close it and untie Kate's hands. She hugs me.

"You're so fucking smart Ana. I thought you really kicked Christian out."

"Never."

"Someone needs to take us home and the rest of you take care of these crazy bitches. They are both Christian's former submissives."

"I'll take you." Sawyer says. Good. I know he is gay so I trust him with our naked asses.

"I trust you Sawyer." The other security members take care of the crazy bitches and Kate and I leave with Sawyer. She looks nervous as we get into his SUV. "he's gay Kate. He doesn't care if we're practically naked."

"Oh." She visibly relaxes.

"You want to come to our house and borrow some of my clothes?"

"Yeah. I would prefer not to go home naked."

Sawyer drives us up to the house and we get out and go in and move straight up the stairs where we are stopped by an excited Avery. "Mom, why are you two naked?"

"We lost our clothes baby. We have to go get dressed."

She shrugs. "okay."

We go into my bedroom and shut and lock the door and I lead her into my closet and we pick out clothes and get dressed. "What do you say we do spa days indoors from now on?" I suggest.

"I second that notion."

After we're dressed I hug her and we leave the room and go downstairs for tea.

"I was so scared Ana. Those bitches are insane. Christian must have mad skills to make bitches that crazy."

I take a drink of my tea. "Oh, he is extremely talented." I raise my eyebrows.

"You're surprisingly calm Ana. I'm freaking out."

"This is my fourth abduction. I've learned to compartmentalize."

"Geez Ana. This is NOT normal. Give me some booze."

"What do you want?"

"Tequila"

I go to the bar and grab a bottle of tequila and a glass and pour her some.

She downs it in one swig and slides the glass back over to me and I pour her more.

She finally calms down and becomes intoxicated on the third glass.

"We need a vacation after you have that baby. Just us girls."

"I will miss my husband. I've been without him 3 months now and I'm losing it. Speaking of, you may want to call your husband and let him know where you are."

"Mmm.. yeah I better."

She takes her phone and wobbles into the other room and calls Elliot.

I sit down and decide to try Christian.

It goes straight to voicemail and I start crying and lay my head on the counter. I need my husband to comfort me as usual.

Elliot comes storming into the house 20 minutes later and wraps Kate in his arms. She must've told him what happened. He let's her go and comes and hugs me too and I start crying again.

"I need my husband."

"I know. But he isn't here so I'm going to hold you for a minute. Cry it out and then I'm going to take my wife home and hold her."

I cry into his shirt a little longer and when it subsides I pull back. "Thank you Elliot. I needed that."

"Anything for you sis." I approach Kate and hug her again and hold her for a little bit and then finally they go home. Since my kids are in bed, I decide to go to bed myself and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night and notice a chair sitting by the bed with Christian's coat and tie on it and I hear a faint melody in the distance.

I get up and walk as quickly as I can to the music room. There he is sitting at the piano playing a sad melody and I race to him and he finally notices me and stands up and meets me halfway and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't make them crazy. They fell in love with you. I know how that could drive a person crazy."

"Oh Ana. I've missed your smart mouth." I pull back and kiss him passionately and he returns the fervor.

"Take me to bed and love me? We can discuss this tomorrow."

He picks me up and carries me to bed and buries himself in me all night. We can talk tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up with my husband wrapped around me like a vine but I have to pee badly so I squirm out from his grasp and roll out of bed and head into the bathroom.

When I come back out, I notice that he is thrashing about a bit with a distressed look on his face so I climb into bed and lightly shake his shoulders, "Christian it's Ana." He opens his eyes which are filled with concern and confusion. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me down to him.

"Oh Ana. I feel like I'm terrible for you. All these people keep coming after you to get to me."

"Do I need to slap you again? I love you. Getting kidnapped sucks, obviously, but I know it's not your fault and I know you will always save me either directly or indirectly. Also, I know it's a small price to pay to have you by my side. Well a big price but in the long run, you always save the day."

"I wasn't here to save you this time."

"But the men you hired to protect me saved me. Same difference. At least you're here with me now."

"oh Ana. You truly are amazing to deal with all my shit."

"I know. But so is my husband. Now love me please. We have 3 months to make up for."

He kisses me softly and rolls me over onto my back. "Gladly" he swiftly penetrates me and fucks me into 2 mind blowing orgasms. It may just be me but it seems to get better every single time.

"We better get up. I bet the kids will be excited to see Daddy is back. We can indulge in more sexcapades later."

"Let's do that then baby. You taking off work today? I'm staying home myself."

"You bet your sweet ass I'm taking off. I miss my husband too damn much to let you out of my sight anytime soon."

"I'm never going anywhere that could take that long again. It's not like we're hurting for money and I don't have a choice. I had just invested too much in Taiwan to let it go."

"You better not leave me again. I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too Anastasia Grey."

We get up and shower and have a quick round of shower sex and get dressed and we go downstairs.

"Daddy!!!" Avery comes running to Christian and wraps her arms around him. "I've missed you. Don't ever go away that long again!"

"Never baby girl."

He goes and gives the twins kisses and they grin widely showing off their little teeth. "da da."

"Daddy is home and not going anywhere again for that long."

We call the school and keep Avery home for the day and we spend the rest of the day with the kids.

10 weeks later

The last 10 weeks have been pleasantly uneventful. It's always nice to say that it has been uneventful. These are the simpler times and I love it.

My relationship with Christian has only grown stronger.

Phoebe and Teddy turned 1 a couple of weeks ago and the Greys had a huge get together. They go big with everything that they do. I'm now 36 weeks pregnant with Michael Christian Grey. He isn't due for another 4 weeks but we are fully prepared in the event that he comes early.

Avery turned 11 a couple of months ago and we celebrated our first anniversary. There were big events for both of those as well. My Dad showed up for all of it like he always has. My mother, on the other hand, is a whole other story. She only shows up when she finds it convenient for her, which isn't very often. I'm convinced, my birth is one of her bigger regrets in life and maybe that is why I have never been particularly fond of my birthdays.

I'm glad she met Ray and he was so good to me. Otherwise I'm fairly certain I would've ended up really screwed up. I will do everything in my power to make sure my kids never feel this way. They will always know that their parents love them with all of their hearts. This is part of the reason I was willing to give Ethan even a slight chance to change his mind but also the reason I'm especially happy Christian was able to adopt them.

Today, we are going to the doctor for quite possibly the last checkup before Michael is born.

"You ready baby?" my husband asks as I apply my lip gloss. I smack my lips.

"Yes dear." He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "I love you Mr. Grey."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey. Let's go see how Michael is doing?"

"Yes Daddy." I say as I turn and give him a sweet kiss and take his hand. He walks me out.

We arrive at the doctor and she checks me out. "You're dilated to 2. Have you had any contractions?"

"Just a couple Braxton Hicks over the past week."

"He should be ready to come out anytime so head home and make sure you're prepared. It won't be long."

I smile happily. Thank goodness. I want to control my own hormones again. "Thank you doctor."

"Is sex still safe?" Christian has to ask. I shake my head. Of course.

"Perfectly safe. In fact, it can help induce labor in some cases."

He smiles. "thank you."

After she leaves the room, he says "We need to go home now baby."

I giggle and he helps me up and to put my panties and skirt back on and we leave and head straight home and straight to our room. "You're in a hurry to meet Michael, aren't you?"

"Very much so. Couple that with the fact that my wife is unbelievably irresistible and I can't help but want to be buried in you as often as possible. Not to mention how you can't have sex for 6 weeks after he is born. We need to stock up on sex."

I laugh out loud. "you, my dear husband are more insatiable than me."

"You bet your sweet ass. Although you are pretty horny so I'm willing to bet we're tied."

"Fair enough. Love me husband." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me passionately.

"Bend over and put your hands on the bed baby." He whispers against my lips.

I do as I'm told and he lifts my skirt and rips my panties off. I hear the telltale sound of him opening his pants and then within a few moments, he is deep inside me and I gasp. "okay?"

"Yes. Fuck me please."

He fucks me hard and fast. "cum for me baby." And I explode around him taking him with me. He kisses my back as he pulls out and lays us down on our sides spooning. "thank you baby."

"Mmm.. you're welcome and thank you baby."

After our breathing returns to normal I roll over and kiss him sweetly. "we should go tend to our children. We can work more on convincing this one to come out later."

"Let's go baby."

We get dressed back up and go downstairs to play with our children in the toy room. Christian helps me up after sitting on the floor a little too long and there's a gush of water between my legs and I look down, then at my husband who noticed it as well. "Mom, you peed!" Avery says.

"No baby. That just means your brother is ready to come meet us. I need to get ready. Take Teddy and Phoebe out of here so they don't get into this. Someone will clean it up. I love you and next time you see us you will have a new brother."

She smiles brightly. "Okay Mom. Love you."

"Love you too." Christian helps me upstairs and all the sudden, an intense contraction hits. "Mother fudge cracker!! It hurts like hell."

"Breathe baby." He breathes through the contraction with me.

It finally passes. "hurry. Let's get me dressed before the next one."

He helps me get dressed and while going back downstairs another hits. "ARGHHHHH I don't like you right now Christian."

"I understand but I'm still not going anywhere."

When it finally passes we manage to make it out to our awaiting SUV and Christian helps me in.

30 minutes and 5 contractions later, we arrive at the hospital and Christian carries me in and puts me in a wheelchair and takes me to labor and delivery and takes me straight through to a room.

After I'm settled in my room and hooked up to monitors, the doctor comes in and checks me. "Whoa. This guy wants out now. His head is right here." I panic for a moment and the nurses bring her what she needs to deliver my baby and within 30 minutes Michael Christian Grey is in my arms and Christian cuts the cord. After a little bit, I pass Michael to him so he can see him and he dotes on our little copper haired boy.

After I'm cleaned up, they all leave us alone in my room. Christian hands me Michael to feed and I scoot over so that he can sit on the bed with me. He wraps an arm around me and just watches in amazement as I feed our son. "Thank you for this baby."

"Thank you for this too. I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too Anastasia Grey."


	13. Chapter 13

It's been 6 weeks since Michael was born and he is such a calm baby. The others were good and fairly calm but Michael is even calmer than any of them were.

Avery and the twins are in love with their new brother. Christian has been an outstanding father, yet again and the Greys come over often to dote on the babies. We were going to hire a new nanny to help Helen but Gail has insisted on helping her herself.

Gail wanted to have her own children but was unable to. She is like family, as is our other staff members. Gail loves all of our children like she would her own.

Today I was cleared for sex by my doctor and I got an IUD. I'm planning to enjoy some more time with the ones we already have. Christian, however, has been rallying to fill the house with more little Greys. After explaining my side of it, he finally relented reluctantly and is willing to wait.

I'm headed to Grey House with Sawyer to surprise my husband for lunch.

I arrive at the 20th floor where I'm greeted by Andrea, who waves me through.

I enter his office and see him crack a smile as soon as he sees me. "Mrs. Grey." He stands up and we stalk towards each other and meet in the middle and his lips collide with my own. "what brings my beautiful wife here today?"

"Mm.. I don't need a reason.. but, I was hungry for dessert and hoping you could oblige."

"I certainly can do that." He looks at his watch. "we have 20 minutes before my next meeting." His lips crash back into mine and he picks me up by my ass and carries me over to the couch and lays me down and lifts my skirt and is pleasantly surprised to find that I'm not wearing panties. "No panties Mrs. Grey?"

"just fuck me Christian."

"As you wish." He frees himself from his pants and kisses me feverishly as he penetrates my core. He fucks me hard and fast until we have glorious orgasms. "Fuck, I love you Ana. I've missed this."

"Me too. This is my home."

"Mmm… I've got to get up and get ready for my meeting." He gives me a soft kiss as he pulls out and he gets up to go get dressed.

I sit up and he walks over to his desk and grabs a pair of panties out of the drawer and brings them back to me. "Always prepared."

"Of course I am." He smiles and leans down to give me another sweet kiss. "rest and we can have lunch when I get back."

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

He walks out the door and I lay down.

I wake up to my mouth wateringly handsome husband kissing me. "Ready to eat baby?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. I'm famished."

He helps me up and then I notice the food laid out on the table already. After we eat, I sit back, stuffed. "That was amazing food. May be my favorite, aside from my husband."

He grins at me and gives me a soft kiss. "more dessert?" he whispers against my lips.

"Mm.. yes please."

He bends me over his desk and fucks me senseless. After we both cum spectacularly, he pulls out and Carries me over to the couch and holds me until our breathing regulates.

"I need to get home to the kids. Will you be done anytime soon?"

"I can go now actually."

"then let's go."

He gives me another sweet kiss and we get up and get ready and head home.

We spend the rest of the day with our kids and then we go to bed and worship each other's bodies and get some sleep before we have to get back up with Michael.

Christian gets up and tends to Michael every other time. He really is the best father and husband.

The next day

I'm at work going through manuscripts when my phone rings.

"Ana Grey."

"Anastasia? When did you become a Grey?"

"Over a year ago, Mom. I called you and told you. You haven't been around for anything so why are you calling now all of the sudden?"

"I need your help. I got a bit of a debt and they threatened that if I didn't pay it, they'd come after you and your family."

"Mother, who?"

"A loan shark that goes by the name Bruiser. He showed me pictures of you and your kids and husband and said that you could afford to help me out of the debt or he would make you suffer."

"Let me contact my husband. Why or how did you get involved with a loan shark Mom? And how much is it?"

"25,000. I needed to start a business but it flopped pretty quickly and just ended up costing me money."

"Mom, what the hell? Send me information about this Bruiser. I need to know details. I have to talk to my husband before I can consider helping you."

"Thank you Ana."

"Don't thank me yet. If ANYTHING happens to my family, you will not be forgiven."

"Okay Ana. Just let me know if you can help. I'll send all the info I have to you."

"Okay. I'm headed to see my husband now."

I hang up and gather my manuscripts.

"Hannah, I'm going out for the rest of the day so please field all my important calls to Mike. If it is absolutely urgent, contact me."

"Okay Ana."

I nod and gather Sawyer and head to Grey House.

I make it up to the 20th floor and Andrea waves me through.

I walk into my husband's office and he looks at me and he must be able to sense my distress because he comes around the desk and meets me halfway and envelops me in a bear hug. I start crying.

"We need to talk. My mother really is trying to fuck up my life. First I need extra security at home for the kids."

"Whoa slow down and tell me what is going on."

"Put extra security on them now! We are a target because of my mother's careless actions."

"Okay baby. Have a seat on the couch and I will call."

I nod and make my way to the couch and sit down and put my head in my hands and cry some more while he calls Taylor.

"Ask him to come in. I only want to say this once." I say.

He nods and tells Taylor to come in after he orders a more thorough protection detail for the kids.

Christian comes and sits next to me and puts his arm around me. Next thing I know, Taylor enters. "Now that you're both here, My mother called. She is $25,000 in debt to a loan shark and he has threatened to come after us if she doesn't pay up so basically, my mother has yet again fucked up my life. I want to pay the loan shark, who is called Bruiser apparently, because I do NOT trust my mother to get it to him and I don't trust that she is being completely honest with me."

I look at the 2 men who are now on an obvious mission without saying a word.

"Well someone say something." I demand.

"Give us your mother's number and we will send some guys to pay this loan shark a visit. She can lead us to him." Taylor says.

"Should we pay him if it is real? I know chances are that once you pay one person off, more will come out of the woodwork and we will keep getting hit up by new people. This makes me very suspicious."

"We will send them with the money and if it turns out to be a scam, we will know sooner rather than later."

"Well send me a picture of this guy before you hand over anything. I want to make sure my mother isn't helping Morton in scamming me again."

"Morton?"

"The piece of shit stepfather. Number 3."

"She scammed you before?"

"Yes. When I started at SIP. She said she needed to get out of her marriage with Bob because supposedly he abused her. I fell for it and lost 10,000 and found out later that she stayed and she used up all the money, reportedly on Morton, before I found out."

"oh Ana." My husband wraps me in his arms.

"We will send pictures of Bruiser but in the meantime, we need to double up security for you all." Taylor insists.

"sounds like a plan. I want to go home and be with my family. Christian, are you done here?"

"I am now. Taylor please take care of this."

"Yes sir."

"Come on Ana. Let's go home."

I nod and take his offered hand. "I just don't want you away from me because God knows what these people have up their sleeves and I do NOT want to be kidnapped again. And if Morton is out there somewhere, I don't want my daughters to be subjected to that sick man."

"Taylor has it under control." I nod and he leads me out of his office and Taylor drives us home and they have a meeting in the security office. I go into Christian's office with him and I pull up my emails to find the information my Mom sent me.

I find it and forward it to Taylor. His phone number and address are on there so hopefully they can find out who he is. Attached are fairly recent pictures of my entire family.

"I'm scared Christian. Someone has to be close to us for him to get these pictures."

"I won't leave your side and you are more than welcome to carry your firearm on you until we find out who all is involved in this."

"Thank you Christian. Come with me to get it?"

"Of course."

He comes with me to our bedroom and I strap the gun to my thigh and we make sure everyone is wearing the panic buttons/tracking devices, and we come back down and spend the rest of the day with Avery, Teddy, Phoebe, and Michael.

A week later

It has been a week and we haven't heard anything else from my mother or anything new about this loan shark. He no longer lives at the address Mom gave me so I'm going to contact Mom and find out what is going on.

"Ana?"

"Yeah. We are trying to find this Bruiser but he no longer lives at the address you specified."

"You should just send me the money and I will take it directly to him."

"No Mom. We will deal with him only. Not you. And you know why. You fucked me over once. You won't do it again."

"Fine. Let me send you his phone number and you can call him."

"Is it a new number? We still have the number you sent us and it is disconnected."

"Yes. He recently gave me a new number."

I sigh. "send it and I will call myself."

"Okay honey." If I could slap her through my phone, I most certainly would because I have a feeling she is trying to play me.

"I'll call back later."

I hang up before she can answer.

She sends me the number and I call it. My husband is at work so I'm going to have Sawyer witness the call.

We go into my office together so I can make the call.

"Hello"

"Hello Bruiser. This is Ana Grey. Carla Adams daughter. I hear my mother is in debt to you and that you have threatened my family."

"Oh Anastasia. It is so nice to hear from you pumpkin."

Morton. "Steven, I need you to leave my family alone. We owe you nothing. If you leave us alone for 6 months, I will consider paying you. Go get the money out of my Mother."

"Oh, you are so wrong Anastasia. This is all part of your mother's plan. I'm just the person who will fuck up your life without hesitation. You fucked up mine with your child molester accusations so I'm just returning the favor."

I gasp. "Meet with my guys and I will send them with the money. Then you can leave us the fuck alone."

"You have grown to be a beautiful woman Anastasia and I will have you. If I have to go through your children to get you then I will. I will start with the oldest one. She is quite a beauty."

"STOP! No you won't Have any of us." Sawyer signals to me that he tracked his location. "leave my family alone, understand?"

He laughs and I hang up. "Sawyer, where is he?"

"Somewhere on the property. I want everyone in the panic room now."

We gather up the kids and go to the panic room and Sawyer locks us in.

Thank God I relented on the installation of a panic room. I really didn't want to. I certainly didn't want to have to use it… ever.

3 hours later someone finally opens the panic room door and I'm pleasantly surprised to see my husband. I jump into his arms and he holds me as I cry. "It's okay baby. We got him."

He let's me go after giving me a kiss and kisses and hugs our children. "can we leave this room now?"

"Yes. The police are holding him now for trespassing and suspicion of extortion."

"What about my mother. She is involved."

"We will have them question her."

I nod. "Thank you Christian for this panic room because I was definitely panicking. This room makes me feel safer though."

"That was the point. We hope we never have to use the room but it gives us a secure place to stay when there's a situation. I will do anything to ensure my family's safety."

"You are amazing. I love you." I give him a sweet kiss and take Michael up to his room and rock him in the rocking chair while feeding him.

Once he falls asleep, I put him into his bed and go back to my family, where we try to make this day seem as normal as possible.

We put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and he makes love to me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up from a nightmare about number 3. I am covered in sweat so I go and take a long bath.

I must've fallen asleep in the tub because I'm awoken to my husband placing me in bed. "Mmm… lay with me?"

"Of course baby. I just woke up and you were missing and I didn't want to leave you in the tub passed out."

He lays down behind me and pulls my back to his chest. "I had a nightmare about him and I was sweaty so I decided to take a bath and get clean and relax at the same time. I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby. Sleep now. I've got you."

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep in my husband's arms.

I wake up in the morning, wrapped tight in my husband's arms. I roll over and I'm nose to nose with him. I run my fingers softly over his stubble and kiss him softly. "Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"Love me?"

He smiles brightly and rolls me onto my back and worships my body with his own.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too."

"We need to find out if the police talked to my mother. I don't trust her to not keep trying to get money off of me."

"We will look into it baby."

"Mmm.. thank you. Now let's get up and get dressed and have breakfast with the kids before work."

"Yes, ma'am." He quips.

I glare at him. "Mocking me, Mr. Grey?"

"Only a little." He smiles and kisses my nose.

"Well get up husband." I kiss him softly and roll out of bed and get into the shower, where I am joined by my husband. We indulge in some shower sex and get dressed and go downstairs and join our kids for breakfast and I feed Michael.

"Take both Sawyer and Prescott to work with you today and as long as your mother is walking around trying to cause problems for you and us."

"Okay baby. Make sure you send 2 to school with Avery also."

"Already done. Want to ride out together today?"

"Sure."

Christian and Avery and I ride together in an SUV with Taylor and the rest of our security rides in another SUV. "I just thought of something. Track my mother's cell phone to make sure if she is around here."

Christian gets out his phone and makes a call. We drop Avery off at school while he is on the phone.

"Welch, that phone number I sent for Carla Adams, track it really quick while I'm on the phone."

He looks at me concerned. "yes.. thank you."

"She is in Seattle."

"Turn around. We need to get the kids and I want to go to your castle in the sky with them."

"Taylor, back to the house."

"If he knew how to get onto our property, she probably knows too."

He wraps his arms around me. "We will handle it baby."

I nod. "I hope you're right about that."

When we arrive back at the house, it is unusually quiet. Christian sends me back outside and our security goes in to scour the house. "Check the panic room please. I need to know if my kids are in there." I whisper to my husband.

"I will baby. Go sit in the SUV and lock the doors."

Prescott puts her arm around me and puts me in the back of the SUV and stands guard. I fidget with my fingers for about 15 minutes before I can't take it anymore. I slide out the opposite side of the SUV from Prescott and run around the house and I see my mother with a gun pointed at my husband and security and Christian seems to be writing a check. I take my gun out of the holster and point it towards my mother who happens to be across the room from my husband and our security. This is MY family! I aim and shoot her in the arm holding the gun and she drops it and I run in and kick her gun away from her and tackle her to the ground. She starts pulling on my hair with her good hand and I punch her. "Don't fuck with my family Carla!" I keep hitting her until someone pries her hand out of my hair and pulls me off of her. "Restrain her!"

They tie her hands behind her back and only then do I realize that it is my husband who is holding onto me. I turn around and wrap my arms around him and cry.

"the kids?" I ask Christian.

"Panic room."

"Twice in 24 hours we have needed that. Let's buy an island and make our own society there. This is fucking ridiculous."

"I want to take my family on a vacation."

"Far away?"

"Far far away."

"Let's do it."

I give him a sweet kiss as he is still holding me on our couch.

The cops come and arrest Carla and question us.

After they leave I'm approached by Taylor. "you're an excellent aim Mrs. Grey."

I smile. "My daddy taught me."

"he did good."

"I'll tell him you said so." I look at Christian. "let's get our kids and get out of here. I don't want them to see the blood."

"Okay." I get up and go wait for them to open the panic room and we hug and kiss our children and walk them all out to the SUV with their nanny and Gail.

"Gail can you pack us all some clothes please?"

"Yes Ana. I can do that."

"Thank you."

We load the kids in the SUV while Gail is gathering us clothes.

"So where are we going baby?"

"I have a home in London. It will be prepared before we get there."

I Squeal with delight. "I didn't know you had a place in London."

"I have a lot of places Ana. Or should I say WE have a lot of places."

I shake my head. "Of course we do. I love you Christian Grey. You continue to surprise me."

"I love you Anastasia and I will do anything to keep you and our family safe. After all the crap we've been through, we are going to just stay in London a little while. I have an office there I can work from and you can call and put your COO In charge while we're gone."

"Sounds exciting and perfect." I kiss him softly.

When Gail comes back with our clothes, she gets into the other SUV with Teddy and Phoebe and Helen and more security and we get into our SUV with Taylor, Avery and Michael.

We drive to the airport and board the jet. The jet is peaceful for the most part, aside from kids getting cranky a couple times.

When we arrive in London, there are SUVs waiting for us to take us to our beautiful London home. "This is all big for a bachelor. How long have you had it?"

"Since I found you again. I wanted to have it for vacations. We just hadn't had the opportunity to use it yet. The nursery and the kid's rooms should be all ready."

"You're the best Christian Grey. I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Grey."

We get into the house and get everyone settled in. We spend the rest of the day with our kids and then we go to bed ourselves and christen our London bed.

We have been staying at our London home for 2 months. The babies are now 15 weeks old.

Avery and I have gone on shopping expeditions and we got her a new guitar and she loves it. The twins have gotten a lot of new toys as well.

They all love it here. But, we must go back to reality and back to Seattle now. It was a wonderful escape though. Today we are preparing our stuff we want to take back to Seattle with us and then we're headed back.

As we get closer and closer to Seattle, I'm suddenly overcome with sadness that we have to come back to the place that holds both wonderful and terrible memories for me.

I've decided that the wonderful memories outweigh the terrible ones significantly or I'd never come back. Plus all of our family and friends are right here and I do miss them all dearly. I just hope the drama dies down and we get some years of peace as a family.

I'm broken out of my thoughts my husband's husky voice. "penny for your thoughts baby?"

"I was just thinking about all the wonderful and terrible things that have happened here. The good outweighs the bad. Plus, your loving family and my Dad are all close by so it's a good thing that we're back. Thank you for the last 2 months though. It has been a dream."

"Anything for my family baby."

I smile at him and kiss him sweetly.

When we land at Sea Tac, we are greeted by more security. My understanding is that there's more at the house making sure it is all clear when we arrive.

We load into our SUVs and head back home. The closer we get, the more my anxiety grows. "They still have Morton and Carla in jail, right?"

"Yes baby. And we had a professional cleaner come into our house and deep clean the kitchen where there was blood. There should be no evidence of the incident."

"Good. I'm glad you think of everything."

When we get home, we all go into the house after we're given the all clear. It is late so we decide to put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves because Christian and I have to go into work in the morning.

The next morning, I wake up wrapped tightly in my husband's arms. I turn around so I'm nose to nose with him. He is so damn handsome. I don't know how I managed to get so lucky to have this handsome man by my side.

I kiss his handsome face. "Christian.." I see his eyes flutter open and he cracks a smile.

"Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband. I need you inside me."

"That can be arranged." He rolls over between my legs and towers over me and kisses me deeply as he slams into me and fucks me hard and fast.

"Fuck baby. You exceed my expectations every single time you delicious man, you."

"Same can be said about my insatiable wife baby."

"I was just thinking we should put up some kind of large, impenetrable fence around our property with a gate that requires a code to get into it so people can't come in off the sound. I have a feeling that is how people keep getting in."

"We will work on it baby. That's an excellent idea."

"it may seem weird to our neighbors but I don't care. I just care for my family's safety."

"That's my thinking too. I will discuss it with Taylor today. You ready for work today?"

I sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be baby."

"Let's get a shower and get ready for our day then."

"Mmm.. let's do."

I climb out of bed and go straight to the shower and turn it on and by the time I climb in, Christian is right there with me.

We get dirtier and then clean and get ready for work. We have breakfast as a family and I pump more for breast milk for Michael and we leave the kids with kisses and hugs and head to our jobs.

I have an uneventful day at work but keep extremely busy because apparently my COO left a lot of work unfinished.

After I get home, I'm scolded by my husband for not eating lunch. Of course he knows. Why would Sawyer not tell him. Ha.

I go to the kitchen and get some leftovers and eat a little to appease my food obsessed husband.

He watches me eat my macaroni and cheese intently and smiles.

"I'm done. Can I go take a nap now?"

"You can." I kiss him sweetly

"I love you Mr. Grey. Wake me up for dinner."

"Mmm.. I will baby. You can count on that. And I love you too Mrs. Grey."

I giggle. That is the truth.

After my nap, we eat dinner together as a family and we spend time with the kids until we have to put them to bed and go to bed ourselves and we worship each other's bodies and then I drift off to sleep in my amazing husband's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been 6 weeks since we returned from London.

Michael just bypassed 5 months old recently and he and the other kids are all perfect.

The last 6 weeks have gone smoothly but I'm under no illusion that it will stay that way. Every single time I get comfortable, some crazy person comes along and shows me just how delusional I appear to be.

My husband continues to be a dream. He is extremely attentive of me and our children.

We go to dinners at his parent's house every Sunday and my ex-husband is always there with Mia. He seems happy but he spends a lot of time eyeballing me, which makes me uncomfortable but I just blow it off.

I wake up and feel my husband staring at me before I even open my eyes. "I know you're staring at me." I open my eyes and he is laying beside me looking at me with a cheesy grin. "What?"

"I was just listening to my beautiful wife talking in her sleep. It's like watching a cute little TV show. You're really quite verbal in your sleep. It seems you always express yourself more in your sleep."

I gasp. "What did I say?"

He smirks. "Mm.. you want to fill our huge house with babies. That was the part that really caught my attention. Is that something that you want?"

I think about this. "yes.. eventually."

"What about now? Michael is 5 months old and Avery, Teddy and Phoebe loved getting a new brother."

"Christian… I have an IUD. I'd have to get it removed."

"Then go get it removed. Don't we want all of our kids around the same age? Avery didn't get a sibling, or two until she was already 10. Can't you imagine her having had a best friend/sibling throughout her first 10 years?"

I giggle at his excitement. "I love you being this excited but can we at least wait until Michael is 1?"

"Then we make another baby Grey?"

"Yes, we can try." His smile grows and he kisses me appreciatively.

"Let's practice now baby." He suggests.

"Ooh.. I like that idea."

He crawls between my legs and towers over me and kisses me passionately and he makes love to me until we both climax gloriously.

"That was amazing baby, but we should have breakfast and spend time with our babies."

"Good idea baby."

I kiss him one more time sweetly and roll out of bed and go shower and he joins me for some shower sex and then we get dressed and eat breakfast and spend time out in the meadow with the kids.

I really have to think about whether I'm ready for another baby. He is just so excited just talking about it. I decide in that moment that I'm going to have my IUD removed tomorrow but I'm not telling him until I'm pregnant.

2 days later

Today I'm going to my doctor. Christian doesn't know where I'm going. I swore Sawyer to secrecy. He is the keeper of my secrets… unless I put myself in danger, in which case, he is quick to snitch on me. Understandably so.

I have my doctor remove my IUD. "You're good to go now. Good luck Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Dr. Greene. This is our secret. My husband suggested it but I told him I wanted to wait until Michael is 1 but I decided to do it earlier because he was so excited."

"Your secret is safe with me. Hope to see you again soon."

I smile at her as she leaves the room and I get dressed.

I come out and meet Sawyer with a smile on my face. "let's go Sawyer."

"Okay, Ana."

"Take me to Grey House. I'd like to surprise my husband."

"Alright."

We arrive at Grey House and Sawyer let's me out and I make my way up to the 20th floor. "Mrs. Grey, I wasn't aware you were coming in today." Andrea says.

"It's a surprise. Is he in?"

"He is in a meeting. Go on in and wait for him if you like."

"Okay, but don't tell him I'm here."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

I walk into the office and kick my shoes off and sit in his seat behind the desk. I turn the chair around and admire the view of the city. I turn back around after a few minutes and he still isn't back so I decide to lay down on his couch.

I must've fallen asleep because I wake up to noises and I open my eyes just in time to see my husband throw something across the room. "Christian! What is going on?"

He looks at me surprised to see me. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You just startled me. I must've fallen asleep."

He walks over to me and sits on the couch next to me and wraps his loving arms around me. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too but what has you so upset?"

He sighs. "Deal going bad. Cocky bastards are refusing to work with me."

I wrap my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss his lips softly. "Can I help you to feel better?"

"Mmm.. you sure can. I need you right now."

"Then lock the door and have me."

He kisses me again and gets up and scurries over to the door to lock it. He stalks back towards me and he helps me up and kisses me deeply. He reaches under my skirt and slides his thumbs into the sides of my panties and pulls them down and I step out of them.

He kisses me passionately again. "Bend over my desk baby." He whispers against my lips. I walk over to his desk and bend over and hold onto the sides. This is gonna be hard and fast.

He approaches me and pushes up my skirt and in one swift motion, he is deep within my core, pounding like his life depended on it. I didn't even hear him undo his pants. "Fuck yes Christian! Don't stop!"

He pounds into me relentlessly. I feel myself getting close. "Cum with me baby." And just like that, I detonate around him and he quickly follows. "Fuck, you're amazing Ana."

"I could say the same about you."

After our breathing calms, he pulls out and helps me up and wraps his arms around me. "I love you so fucking much Ana."

"The feeling, most definitely, is mutual."

"Not that I mind, but what brings you here today?"

"I just needed you. Sometimes I just miss you so much."

"Mmm.. I miss you too baby. I guess we both needed that."

"Mmm.. indeed baby." He picks me up and Carries me over to the couch and lays me down gently and proceeds to make love to me.

"Mmm.. I needed that too. What is your schedule like today?"

"I have one more meeting." He looks at his watch. "in 5 minutes and then I will go home with you if you want."

"sounds good to me. You better get dressed before you're late."

He kisses me lightly and stands up and gets himself situated. I get up and help him and situate myself as well. He kisses me sweetly one more time. "rest and I will be back As soon as possible."

I yawn. "I think I will. You better go baby." I give him a sweet kiss and push him towards the door.

I lay down and doze off to sleep. I'm awoken again to kisses on my face. "Wake up sleepyhead."

I open my eyes and smile at his handsome face. "time to go or can we get another round in before we leave?"

"I like the way you think." His mouth crashes into mine and he fucks me hard and fast and then we head out of the office and make our way home and spend the rest of the day with our children.

I want so badly to just tell him about having my IUD removed. He was so excited at the prospect of more baby Greys.

Ultimately, I decide to tell him. Our marriage works based on honesty and trust.

Once the kids are in bed, we make love.

As we're laying sated in our warm embrace, I decide to break the news. "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I decided to have my IUD removed."

He smiles at me brightly. "When are you going to have it removed?"

"I had it removed today actually. Right before I came to visit you. I was going to wait and tell you if/when I get pregnant but I just couldn't keep the secret from you any longer."

"This is great baby. I love this surprise. Let's put a baby Grey in you." And instantaneously, he is rock hard again and fucks me into oblivion. This continues throughout the night. I'm glad I told him.


	16. Chapter 16

3 months later

It has been 3 months since I had my IUD removed and Christian and I have been going at it like bunnies. Everywhere and anywhere. I will always be satisfied as long as I have this man by my side. He rocks my world.

Avery is now 12, the twins are nearing 2 and Michael is now 9 months old. They are fantastic. We're scared at how much Avery has grown into a beautiful young woman. She has recently started being interested in boys and that is the truly scary part. We're certainly not ready for her to be an official teenager next year. Christian is absolutely frantic about it.

I've not been feeling well the last couple of days so Christian insists that I go to the doctor and find out if I'm pregnant. He is eager as ever to have yet another baby. I am excited as well because I love seeing my husband this giddy about the possibility of having more babies.

"Baby, come see me after your appointment. If we're pregnant, I feel we need to celebrate properly." He says as we sit in the SUV outside of his work to drop him off before my appointment.

I giggle. "I will always see you first baby." I give him a soft kiss. "Now go to work. I love you."

"I love you too."

I get to the doctor and they take my blood and urine to explore all possibilities. My boobs are more tender than usual so I think I am pregnant. I hadn't told Christian that part.

I am sitting in the exam room nervously fiddling with my fingers awaiting the results. The doctor finally comes in with a smile on her face which makes me smile. "You are definitely pregnant Mrs. Grey. Let's do an ultrasound to find out how far along you are because your HCG levels are extremely high."

I just nod.

She gets out the wand. "I'm going to try to see your baby externally because your levels are so high. If that doesn't work, we will do transvaginally. Lift your shirt."

I do as I'm told and she starts to move it around clicking on the screen. She points to the little blips. "There they are. You're having twins. I'd say you're about 10 weeks. Congratulations Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Doc. Something for nausea?"

She nods and hands me a prescription. "Make another appointment on your way out. I want to see you biweekly. You know the drill."

She wipes the goop off of my belly and helps me up and she leaves the room. I gather my stuff and walk out, ecstatic and make my next appointment and I follow Sawyer out to the SUV.

"Grey House Sawyer."

"Okay Ana."

When I arrive at the 20th floor, Andrea waves me through and I March directly into my husband's office. "Busy Mr. Grey."

He looks up and smiles at me. He saunters over to me and kisses me passionately as he wraps his arms around me. "Good news?"

I nod. "twins 10 weeks."

He scoops me up and twirls me around with the biggest grin on his face. "This makes me extremely happy." He puts me down on the couch and walks over to the door and locks it and saunters back over to me and kisses me passionately as he lays me down and makes love to me. "Fuck, Ana. You're amazing."

"As are you my love."

"I have one more meeting. Will you wait here for me?"

"Of course baby."

He smiles and gets up and straightens himself out and then helps me up to do the same and he gives me one more deep kiss. "Take a nap. I will wake you up when I get back."

"I look forward to it." I give him a sweet kiss and he heads out the door and I lay back down and rest.

I must've fallen asleep because I'm awoken to my husband between my legs pleasing me with his mouth. "fuck baby."

He continues his delicious assault on my clit and core until I climax gloriously around his fingers 3 times.

"Fuck me Christian." He grins as he slides back up my body and swiftly penetrates my core and kisses me feverishly.

"Cum for me Ana." He says in his seductive voice causing me to combust around him. He holds on and keeps pounding into me relentlessly. "one more time baby."

And I come undone again under his sexpertise dragging him with me this time. "Wow!" is all I can say.

"Hmm. You like that?"

"fuck baby. You know I do. We should probably go home to our kids now unless you aren't done here."

"I'm done." He kisses me softly as he pulls out. "let's go home baby."

He gets up and helps me get up and we situate ourselves. We go home and spend the rest of the day with our younger children until it is time to pick up Avery at school.

When she gets home, Christian helps her with her math, although she has to correct him occasionally, which is a hilarious sight to witness. He doesn't like being wrong at all. Her math is very complicated for someone her age but she excels in her school so they gave her extra work for a higher grade level and she is doing fabulous with it.

After they finish her homework, they move to the music room and play some extraordinary songs and sing along. They both excel at music as well.

After the kids are all in bed, we go to bed ourselves and celebrate our pregnancy again until we fall asleep in each other's arms.

2 weeks later

We are now 12 weeks pregnant and my belly is starting to protrude slightly so today we're going to announce the pregnancy to the Greys at our Sunday Dinner. We have invited my Dad as well. No one but us is privy about the pregnancy yet.

"are you ready baby?" my husband asks me as I apply my lip gloss and smack my lips together.

"Yes I am baby." I turn around and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly.

"Mmm.. we better go before I just devour you again." I smile and kiss him one more time and take his hand and we get the kids together and we head to the Grey's mansion.

When we arrive, I carry Michael and hold Avery's hand and Christian walks the twins to the door. Grace answers and envelops us all in hugs. We missed the last family dinner and were obviously missed by the family. She takes Michael from me and walks into the house and we all follow her.

When we get to the family room, the whole family is there to greet us, including my ex-husband and my Dad.

After everyone says their hellos, we're all seated for dinner. Christian stands "excuse me. We have an announcement." Everybody gets quiet and looks at Christian. "We're pregnant with twins."

Grace, yet again has tears in her eyes and we get congratulations from around the table. Everyone aside from Ethan, of course. I shake it off and we all enjoy the rest of our meal.

After our meal, we all sit in the living room and everyone is drinking and chatting and playing with the kids and doting on them. I glance at Ethan for just a moment and he is staring at me with admiration and concern. I frown and shake it off. It is nothing. Has to be nothing.

A few hours later, we're preparing to leave. I run into Ethan on the way out of the bathroom. "Ana, we need to talk."

"Why? I have nothing to talk to you about."

"but we do. I want my family back."

I gasp. "Never going to happen Ethan. I'm happily married and about to have my 5th and 6th babies. You are with Mia. You promised you were over the delusion that we would ever happen again. It. Will. Not. Happen! Go be happy with Mia. I'm happier without you. I only need my husband. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home with MY family." I shake out of his grasp and speed walk past him so he doesn't try talking to me again.

I run into Christian and he looks at me concerned. "You okay?"

I sigh. "I will be when you take me home. We can discuss details once the kids are in bed." He looks over my shoulder and most likely sees Ethan because his whole demeanor changes and he glares at him. I grab his arm. "Let's go."

He looks at me and his expression softens and he nods.

We get the kids in the SUV and we head back home. Once the kids are in bed, I tell Christian what took place at his parent's home and he is beyond livid.

I calm him with some sex and he at least temporarily is calm but I can tell he's still stewing over what happened.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes. We should take away his visitations and double up security. I don't trust him not to try something now that he has made his intentions known. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine with that baby. I don't trust him either."

"Good. Let's get some sleep baby." He kisses my forehead and wraps me tightly in his arms and we drift off into a restless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been a month since my confrontation with Ethan at the Grey's manor. Christian has tried to tell Mia what happened but she doesn't believe it which only frustrates Christian more. Especially when she says that I'm lying to try to split them up. Christian has talked to Elliot about it as well so Elliot is also trying to warn Mia.

Needless to say, we haven't been to any of the Grey's Sunday evening family dinners since the day of the confrontation. We go and spend time with his parents on Saturdays instead now so we can avoid Mia and Ethan.

I also talked with Kate about what happened and she believes me but even she says that Mia won't budge without proof and I'm not going around him to get proof.

I'm currently 16 weeks pregnant with our second set of twins and our kids are doing fantastic. Ethan hasn't had any visitations with Teddy or Phoebe in the last 4 weeks due to his own behavior. Again, Mia is on his side claiming that I am keeping the kids away from him and holding them against him because I supposedly want him. He is really fucking with everyone's heads.

We are getting ready to go to work. Sawyer and Prescott are on me today. I begrudgingly have to deal with not 1, but 2 shadows. We have no idea if Ethan will try something drastic to get to me. Better safe than sorry. Ethan has been added to the list of proscribed visitors so he isn't allowed to be near me. This makes me feel a little more safe.

"You want to ride in together today baby?"

"Yes. It gives me more time with my husband." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly.

"Well let's go then, wench." I giggle as he playfully smacks my ass. I take his hand and we descend the stairs together and we kiss our kids goodbye and head out the door. Avery is going with us so we can drop her off at school with her security.

They drop me and Sawyer and Prescott off at work and I give my husband another kiss before sliding out of my seat and going in.

I spend the morning wrapped up in some intense manuscripts when my phone rings.

I pick it up without looking who it is.

"Ana Grey."

"Mom, I need you now. Ethan took me from school. He said he will only let me go if he has you."

Panic immediately sets in. "let me talk to him baby."

"Okay. I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby."

"Well well Ana. It's nice to talk to you again."

"What do you want Ethan?"

"I want you. That's it. I need you to come out the back door without your security. Get into the black SUV."

"You better not hurt Avery. I will do what you ask for her. You have to let her go once you have me. That's my demand."

"You're in no position to make demands Ana but I will gladly release her as soon as I have you."

"I have to sneak out and then I will be there."

"Make it quick."

I hang up and sneak out of Sawyer's view and slide out the back door. There is a black SUV parked in the alley. I hit my panic button on my watch as I approach the SUV and I climb in. Inside is a woman, who is driving. It's the whore he cheated on me with. I sigh. This can't be good. "Phone!"

I hand her my phone and she dumps it in the alley and drives off quickly. "where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Great she's a smart ass whore. She drives me to a cabin in the woods just outside of Seattle. This reminds me of the crazy subs. She gets out and opens my door and pulls me out and she pulls cable ties out of her pocket and restrains my hands behind my back.

She pushes me into the front of the cabin and immediately I see Avery sitting on the couch. "Avery." I take off towards her but the whore grabs me and pulls me back and then I notice Ethan entering the room.

"Look who finally made it!" he exclaims as he walks closer to me. He touches my face and I jerk my head away. "this will be much easier if you comply Ana. You drove me to have to take extreme measures to get my family back."

"Let Avery go!"

He sighs and shakes his head. "Lisa, take Avery and drop her off at Grey House really quick with her phone so she can call her precious Daddy and then I want you to come right back here."

"Okay Ethan." She walks over and grabs Avery by the arm and drags her off the couch.

"Be gentle with her. She is just a child."

The whore smirks at me and loosens her grip a little and walks her out the door but I mouth 'I love you' to her when she makes eye contact with me and she mouths it back.

Ethan grabs my arm rather forcefully and pulls me into a bedroom? I think it is a bedroom. The windows are blacked out and it is dark. He turns the light on. He throws me down on the bed and I roll onto my side. "I've been waiting to get you alone for almost 2 years Ana. Mia was just a distraction and a way to get closer to you." He pushes me down onto my back and kisses me forcefully. I'm disgusted. "You said I'd never have you again and you know I love a challenge."

The cable ties are really digging into my wrists. "My hands Ethan. They hurt too much behind my back." He sighs and rolls me onto my side and goes to get something and comes back and cuts the ties off and he rolls me back onto my back and kisses me again. When he puts his tongue in my mouth I bite it hard. He pulls back quickly and backhands me.

"You fucking bitch." I quickly knee him in the balls and kick him onto the floor and I sit astride him so he can't get back up and I punch him repeatedly.

"You are psychotic Ethan. You don't fuck with my family." I yell as I keep swinging. I don't even notice someone entering the room until someone pulls me off of him. I see Taylor check on Ethan and he is still alive. He restrains him.

It is then that I realize my husband is holding me. I turn around and wrap my arms around him. "It's okay baby. I have got you now."

"Did you get Avery? The whore was taking her to Grey house."

"No. Let Sawyer go pick her up. We need to get you cleaned up before you see her. You're covered in blood Ana. I look down and my shirt and sure enough, I am definitely covered in blood.

"Let's go then." He wraps an arm around me.

"Taylor, call the police to handle him. I think Ana fucked him up enough."

"Yes sir."

"Tell the police to contact me and Ana will give a statement once she is in better condition."

"Yes sir."

He walks me out to the awaiting SUV where Prescott is waiting and we get in and she takes us home.

Once we're inside the house, Christian sneaks me straight up to our bathroom. He sets me up on the counter and Runs me a bath. He comes back to me and peels my bloody clothes off of me. "Thank you Christian."

"Why did you go Ana?"

"He had Avery, Christian. I had to come alone or he might've hurt her."

"That is a valid reason. Stupid to go alone but I understand why you did it."

"Well I had the panic button so I knew you would find me. She wasn't wearing hers today for some reason."

After my bath water is ran, he helps me into the tub and I lay back.

"Call and make sure Sawyer got Avery. She is probably going to need therapy after this. Also, we need to figure out how he got her." I shake my head and start crying. He rubs my back and soothes me. Once my crying dies down, he puts body wash on my sponge and washes everything gently. Hair and body both.

"We will get her a therapist. She is a strong girl."

When he finally finishes washing me, he pulls the plug and helps me out and dries me off and he takes me into the bedroom and brushes and dries my hair. He is so gentle with me. "You go brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly while I grab you some comfortable clothes."

I nod and go brush my teeth. I remember that his blood was in my mouth and brush again and rinse my mouth out with mouthwash.

I come out of the bathroom and he kisses me softly and helps me into my clothes. He notices the sores on my wrists from the cable ties and he grabs some kind of cream and puts some on the marks.

"Let's go spend some time with the kids."

"okay."

We walk downstairs and immediately I see Avery and I run and wrap my arms around her. "Are you hurt Avery?"

"No Mom. That was scary though. I was afraid he was gonna hurt you Mom."

"Shhh.. we're okay now baby." I give her a kiss on the head.

We spend the rest of the evening with the kids. We put them to bed and go to bed ourselves and I just have my husband hold me close so I feel safe. "Love me in the morning baby?"

"That can be arranged." He gives me a sweet kiss. "Sleep now baby." Is all I hear before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a week since the kidnapping. I hate that he involved Avery to get to me.

I'm now 17 weeks pregnant.

The kids are all amazing and my husband has been hard at work being a fabulous husband and father.

Avery and I both have started seeing therapists to help us get over the traumatic ordeal.

I am still curious as to how he managed to get her. She had 2 security guards on her.

I decide to ask her finally. I had to give her time to recuperate before I asked her. Her security said that she was in the hallway talking to her friends when it was lunchtime and the next time he looked, she wasn't there and her friends had disappeared as well.

He assumed she went to the bathroom so he went and stood outside the bathroom waiting for her while the other CPO watched the dining room and he didn't see her and that is when they discovered that she was missing.

I walk into Avery's room. She is on her phone. "Avery, I need to speak with you please."

She puts her phone down. "Okay Mom." I walk over to her bed and sit down beside her.

"I need you to tell me how Ethan got you without security even seeing him."

She looks down and starts crying. "I just wanted to hang out with my friends without security always watching me."

"What happened baby?" I say as I rub her back.

"my friends and I snuck out the back of the school to go hang out at my friend Beth's house. I just wanted to be normal for a little while Mom." I nod. "when we got out the back gate, we started walking to Beth's house and I saw his car pull up and since he is my Uncle and WAS my other Dad, I talked to him when he stopped. He was ok with my reason for ditching school and offered to take me for ice cream and I went with him. We stopped and got ice cream and he said he had something to show me and he drove for a while until we got to that cabin. That is when he made me call you. I just sat on the couch the whole time I was there. I was so relieved when you finally came because he started acting strange. Thank you for saving me Mom."

"Baby, I will save you anytime I have to. I just hope I don't have to again. You can't be sneaking away from your security for this reason. I realize you trusted Ethan because he was your Dad but you can't get into the car with anyone without your security. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom. Am I in trouble?"

"I'm just going to take your phone away for a week."

"But Mom…"

"No Avery. If you want to hang out with your friends, we can have sleepovers with them sometime for you."

She looks down at her hands and fidgets with her fingers. "okay."

"Thank you. Give me your phone. I have to go and talk to Dad about what you just told me, okay?"

"Okay." She hands me the phone. "I love you Mom and I am so sorry."

"It's okay baby. I love you too but never do anything like this again."

"I promise Mom."

"Also, start wearing the panic button watch. If you had pushed that, we could've gotten you out of the situation sooner."

She huffs. "Okay." I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I leave the room and go in search of my husband. I find him in his office. I walk in and close the door. I walk around his desk and sit on his lap.

"I found out how Ethan got Avery."

He looks at me questionably. "How?"

I sigh. "she was ditching school with her friends to be free of security for a little bit. Ethan saw them walking and she trusted him since he was her Dad. He offered her ice cream so she went with him."

I can see the anger emanating from his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck. "calm down before you have a heart attack."

"What do we do about this, Ana?"

"I took away her phone. I told her that someday we can host a sleepover for her and her friends so she can have a semi normal chance to hang out with her friends."

He nods. "is that going to keep her from repeating her actions?"

"I think being kidnapped did that for her. I doubt she will try again. We just have to have security also covering exits as well as just watching her from a distance."

"Okay. I trust you Ana. I knew teenage years were gonna kill me and we're going to have a lot of teenagers in 10 years. I'm sure to have plenty of Grey hair by then."

I giggle. "we can handle this baby."

"I love you Mrs. Grey. Thank you for talking me down. I was ready to have her home schooled and forbid her from hanging out with her friends that helped her sneak out of school. We should at least inform the other parents about what they were doing."

"sounds good. I love you too. I'm going to spend the rest of the day with the kids. Join me when you're done here?"

"Of course baby." I give him a sweet kiss which he quickly deepens and I reciprocate. He has me stand up and he pulls me back onto his lap, sitting me astride him.

I help him release himself from his pants. He is pleasantly surprised when he finds that I'm not wearing any panties. "put your palms on my desk and bend over the best you can."

I nod and do as I'm told and within moments he is thrusting into my core and he fucks me hard and fast. "cum with me Ana." And I explode spectacularly around him taking him over the edge with me. "fuck. I needed that. You okay?"

"I am fantastic baby." He kisses my back as he pulls out and he pulls me back onto his lap and holds me until our breathing regulates.

"Okay. NOW I'm going to spend time with our kids." I kiss him again and he helps me up.

"I will join you soon baby."

I smile and blow him a kiss as I leave the room.

I spend the rest of the day with our kids and after an hour, Christian joins us and we have a fantastic evening as a family indoors because it is yet another rainy day in Seattle.

Christian takes Avery to his office and has a talk with her. After about 30 minutes, she comes storming out of his office in tears and marches straight up to her room. Christian comes and wraps an arm around me. "What happened Christian? She is very clearly upset."

"I got information out of her about her friends and told her I was contacting their parents as well. She didn't like that and proceeded to tell me she hates me so I sent her to her room."

"You know she doesn't hate you, right?"

"I know baby."

"She is just prematurely acting like a teenager, one with your attitude obviously. She loves you. She is sure to tell us both how much she hates us many times in the future. Mostly when they're in trouble with us."

"It's okay baby. I can handle it. I love you." He gives me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too. Let's put these kids to bed and go to bed ourselves."

He smiles as he gives me another kiss . "I like the way you think Mrs. Grey."

We go through bedtime rituals with all the kids and lay them down. We go in and give Avery a hug and a kiss on the head and she is still mad. "Christian, I need to have a talk with Avery. I will be with you shortly." He nods and smiles.

I look over to Avery and sit on the edge of her bed and run my fingers through her gorgeous copper locks.

"You know, we have these rules to keep us safe and especially to keep you kids safe. He had to call their parents so they were aware of their kids ditching school because that way, we can trust you all to not pull that kind of stuff when they come over for a sleepover."

She smiles at this. "we can still have sleepovers?"

"Yes, once everything calms down."

She wraps her arms around me. "I love you. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. I love you too. We just want you safe and happy. Same goes for the other kids too."

"Okay Mom. I understand. Can you have Dad come in here. I said mean things to him."

"I'll send him in baby. Good night."

"Good night Mom."

I leave the room and go to our bedroom and find my husband butt naked. "Christian, put some clothes on. Avery would like to speak to you."

"Okay. You be naked when I get back."

"mmm.. of course baby."

He gets up and throws on pajama pants and a t-shirt and leaves the room to go talk to Avery. 15 minutes later, he comes sauntering in locking the door and stripping his clothes back off as he sees me naked on the bed.

He makes love to me and we drift into a peaceful slumber safe in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been 3 weeks since we had to ground Avery for trying to ditch school. She has been ungrounded for a week and she has been behaving since.

We are planning a sleepover next month. The other girls' parents agreed to this since we have a LOT of security measures in place here.

We haven't heard anymore from Mia since the kidnapping. We hear that she is miserable but she still won't talk to us so I guess all we can do is wait for her to be ready to reach out to us.

I'm now 20 weeks pregnant and today we're going to find out the genders of our 2nd set of twins.

I'm sitting at my vanity mirror when I see my husband enter the room behind me. "Well hello Mr. Grey."

"Hello Mrs. Grey. You ready?"

"I am actually." I stand up and approach him and throw my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his gorgeous copper hair. "You need a haircut baby."

"Not the priority baby. Let's go find out what we're having."

I give him a sweet kiss and agree and I take his hand and we go downstairs and kiss and hug our children and head to the doctor.

When we arrive at the doctor, we go through the usual battery of tests and then the doctor comes in the room with the ultrasound machine and she brings it by the bed. "ready to see your little babies, Mom and Dad."

"Yes." We say simultaneously.

"Let's get to it then. Lift your shirt."

I do as I'm told and expose my huge belly. She puts the usual goop on my belly and moves the wand around and we can see the profiles of both our beautiful babies. She keeps clicking the screen to get proper measurements. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes." We say simultaneously again.

"It looks as if you are having 2 boys. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Grey."

I am smiling like a loon at this point and I look up and feel the happiness radiating off of my husband. She hands us pictures of our beautiful sons and she leaves the room.

"Let me help you up Mrs. Grey." I just smile at him and he helps me up and helps me to straighten myself out.

I give him a soft kiss. "We're having two more boys baby."

"Yes we are. I guess the boys will outnumber the girls in our house." He quips.

I smack his arm playfully. "unless I manage to have more girls after these boys." I wink.

"I wouldn't mind baby. You're so beautiful pregnant Ana. I mean, you're ALWAYS beautiful but pregnancy makes you glow and you're even more beautiful Carrying my children."

" You're the sweetest. Let's go to work baby."

"Come to my work with me?"

"How can I turn down and offer like that?"

I kiss him again sweetly and we make our next appointment and head to Grey House. I call work and let them know that I won't be in today and they should call me for emergencies.

When we get to his office, he locks the door and his lips crash into my own. He lays me down on the couch and fucks me hard and fast until we both climax gloriously. "fuck, baby. That was magnificent."

"As always."

"Touché. You better get to working since you're here. Otherwise, we should just go home."

"You and that smart mouth." He chuckles and pulls out and kisses me softly and gets up. He helps me up and we situate each other so we're presentable. "I have a meeting" he says looking at his watch. "You rest up because you're going to be using a lot of energy today baby." He winks at me and gives me another sweet kiss.

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I lay back down as he leaves the office.

I fall asleep but I'm awoken to my phone ringing. I pick it up without looking who it is.

"Ana Grey"

"Ana, I'd like to talk to you. Can I meet you for lunch?"

"sure Mia, but I'm not at work today. I'm at Christian's office so I'm available anytime."

"Fabulous. I can talk to you both. Can I come now?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Be there shortly."

"Okay Mia."

I hang up and head to the bathroom to make sure I don't look freshly fucked. I let Andrea know that I'm expecting Mia so she lets her come through.

I sit back down on the couch and 20 minutes later, she comes walking in. "Mia. Come have a seat."

She comes and sits down beside me. "Ana, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You're my sister and he is the man that cheated on you and left you pregnant. I had a feeling that he wasn't being honest but I messed up and didn't trust my gut. I thought I was in love with Ethan and I wanted to put all of my trust in him. I feel like shit about you and Avery's kidnapping. Maybe if I had just believed you this wouldn't have happened. Please forgive me."

"I think Ethan would've done this even if you weren't supporting him. I can forgive you Mia, because you are my sister but I can't just forget how you just dismissed me as an infatuated ex instead of looking at the bigger picture. It may take some time to trust you again but I'm willing to try because you are family regardless."

She engulfs me in a bear hug before I know what is happening. "thank you Ana. I love you and again I'm so sorry."

"So lunch… Christian will be back soon and then we can all have lunch together. I will go have Andrea order us all something."

"Sounds like a plan."

I get up and go out to talk to Andrea. "Can you order lunch for 3 please? And is Christian almost done with his meeting?"

She looks at her watch. "He should be done any time. I will order your food."

"Thank you Andrea."

I walk back into his office and sit back down beside Mia. "lunch is getting ordered as we speak. Christian should be back soon. You need to talk to him about this also. He may not be as forgiving as me. He was extremely upset that you didn't believe us."

She nods her head and looks down. Guilt is obviously eating away at her.

I hear the door open and we both look up. "Christian." I say to get his attention so he doesn't come in stripping off his clothes in front of his sister.

He looks up at us on the couch and has a confused look on his face. "What's going on here?"

"Mia came to apologize. She feels terrible. Mia tell him what you told me."

He comes and sits beside Mia on the other side. "What do you have to say for yourself Mia?"

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you guys. I feel terrible that I believed HIM over my own family. I wanted to believe that he was my happy ever after like what you and Ana have. Please forgive me."

"Mia, my daughter and wife were both kidnapped by the man you thought you loved."

"I know."

"I can't let that go Mia. I will work on gaining my trust for you back though because, as you said, we are family."

She engulfs him in a hug now. "Thank you Christian. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now that that is settled, lunch should be here soon." I say.

5 minutes later, Andrea comes in with our meals and sits them in front of us.

We eat our lunch together in relative silence.

After our meal we hug Mia and send her on her way and my husband and I indulge in some dessert. Best damn dessert ever.

After an amazing day spent with my mouth wateringly handsome and extremely talented husband, we go home and spend the day with our kids.

After the kids are in bed, we go to bed ourselves and worship each other's bodies. After I can no longer fight it, I drift off to sleep in the arms of the most amazing husband in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

4 weeks later

Over the last 4 weeks, our lives have been relatively normal. I hope it stays this way but there is no guarantee of that, being Greys and all.

Tonight Avery is having a sleepover. We have set up the basement so there's plenty of room for all of them to stay in the same room together. More room also means that they can play games. There is no way for them to get out of there without coming through the house and we are stationing security at the basement door. They have everything they could possibly need down there but we're going to allow them to swim in our indoor pool as well. 5 of her friends are staying with her.

I'm going to join them in the pool because someone should be in there with them and I asked Avery who she would like to be in there with them and she elected me.

All the girls have a great time in the pool and thankfully every one of them are pretty good swimmers. It was fun to watch them play their games.

I'm now 24 weeks pregnant and my belly is quite big and Avery insisted I wear a cover-up over my bikini. Somehow, I suppose she finds my baby bump embarrassing. Tweens.. I may never understand them. My time as a tween was so much different than hers has been so far. I hope to God she never has to go through half of what I went through.

One of the girls approaches me. "Mrs. Grey, can I touch your belly?"

"What's your name?"

"Tracy."

"Tracy, you can call me Ana and yes, you can touch my belly."

She reaches her hand over cautiously and I take it and rest it on the spot where one of the babies is kicking. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Was that a kick?"

I smile at her. "yes it was."

"My parents never gave me a sibling because my Mom said that with Dad's temper, we shouldn't bring any more babies into the family."

This information has me on high alert. "Tracy, does your Dad hurt you or your Mom."

"Umm.. only when we're bad. He is going to be so mad that I told you. Please don't say anything to them about this." She starts panicking.

I take her hands and look her in her eyes. I had noticed a bruise on her back earlier. "Tracy, I won't tell your Dad but he should never hurt you. He should want to protect you."

She nods. "I wish my Mom felt that way. She says that we can't leave him. We actually left a year ago but he found us and he hurt Mom so bad she had to go to the hospital and she lied and said she fell and hurt herself. She called it our secret game."

"Honey, that is not okay. Is your Mom picking you up tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak with her."

She panics again. "please don't. She will be mad I told you."

I frown. "does she hurt you also?"

"No. But she doesn't try to stop him when he hurts me."

"I tell you what, we can talk more privately once these girls are done in the pool. They should be getting out soon anyways."

She just nods and looks down and starts crying. I wrap my arms around her. "you will always be safe while you're here. I promise."

"Thank you Mrs.—Ana."

I let her go and tell the girls it's time to go back downstairs and I'll have Gail cook them some snacks. I finally get all of them go downstairs and I promise Tracy that I will talk to her after I talk to my husband.

She nods and gives me a half smile. I go in search of my husband. I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

I find him in his office and he is looking intently at his laptop. "Christian, we need to talk."

He looks up at me. "Come sit on my lap." I walk around the desk and sit on his lap.

"It's about one of Avery's friends. I'm pretty sure she is being abused at home. She said so. I know you can't always trust what tweens say but the hurt and fear in her eyes is evident. She says if we talk to her Mom, she will be in more trouble. I don't know what to do in this situation but I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"That's one of the reasons I love you. You are always trying to help others. We should ask Taylor since he has a daughter around the same age. He may have encountered something like this in the past. Or he may know what we should do."

I can feel tears stinging the back of my eyes and threatening to fall. "it's like what #3 did to me." I start crying. Pregnancy hormones.

He wraps his arms around me tighter. "It's okay baby. We will do what we can to help her. I'll call Taylor in." I just nod and wipe the tears away. He calls in Taylor and we explain the situation with him.

"You should probably report it to family services. If the Mom isn't trying to protect her daughter, something has to be done about both of them and that girls needs to be somewhere safe. Find out if she has any relatives that she can stay with."

"I'll go get her." They both nod and I leave the office and head into the basement. I pass Sawyer, who is posted at the basement door. "Hi Sawyer."

"Hi Ana." I walk downstairs and find the girls all huddled on the couch playing some game on the Xbox.

"Hey girls. Did you get your snacks from Gail?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Tracy can I talk to you please?"

She nods and follows me upstairs and we go straight to my husband's office. "Don't be afraid Tracy. We just want to help you."

"Okay Ana." I take her hand and walk into the office where my husband and Taylor are waiting for us.

"Tracy, this is my husband Christian and head of security Taylor. Taylor and Christian, this is the sweet girl I told you about, Tracy."

I take her to the couch and sit down beside her.

Christian speaks first. "Tracy, can you tell us a little about what you told Ana?"

"I – I don't want to get my parents in trouble."

"We're not trying to get anyone in trouble. We just want to make sure you're safe. Both Ana and myself were abused as children and teenagers. We understand that you are being hurt?"

She hesitantly nods her head and looks down. "He is actually my step Dad. It started out with little things. He would slap my Mom and he would tell me I'm worthless and no one will ever want me. Then he started to hit Mom and leave bruises and he would call her names and eventually he did the same things to me. Mom saw it and did nothing." She starts crying.

I wrap my arms around her. "it's okay Tracy. Like I said, you're safe here."

She nods. "over the last couple of months, he started watching me shower and would spank me if I said anything about it or complained. He told me Mom didn't love me enough to help me."

"Tracy, I'm gonna ask you something very important but you should know you don't have to answer." She nods. "Does he ever touch you inappropriately?"

She nods again and my tears start to fall. "do you know how to contact your real Dad? Have you met him?" Taylor asks.

"Yes. He was always nice to me but Mom wouldn't let me talk to him anymore. She just said he doesn't love me anymore."

"Do you know his phone number?"

"Yes. I keep it in my locket but I never called because I thought what Mom said was true."

"Would you like to call him?"

She nods again. "I will take you into my office so you can talk to him in private."

I take her into my office and give her my phone and she dials the number and I tell her that I will be just outside if she needs me.

I stand outside the office and my husband approaches me and wraps his arms around me. "it will be okay baby."

"Christian, what is happening to her happened to me." I shake my head and start crying into his shirt.

A little bit later she opens the door. "He would like to talk to you Mr. Grey."

He gives me a sweet kiss and takes the phone and goes into my office. Tracy stays in the hall and I wrap my arms around her.

Christian comes back out. "He is going to come get her and he is going to call family services and the police himself."

"Tracy, would you like to go spend some more time with the girls?"

"Yes please."

I take her hand and walk her back downstairs. I see the girls playing some card game. "You all having fun?"

"Yes Mom. Thank you for this." Avery runs to me and wraps her arms around me and I kiss her head and hug her.

"You're very welcome. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

She runs back to her friends and I go back upstairs and find my husband in his office. I sit on his lap. "What did he say?"

"He was angry, but not with us. He thanked me for helping her and said he lives in Portland and he will be here tonight."

"Oh no. She will have to be away from the other girls. At least she will be safe though."

"We're running background checks on all 3 parents. We can't guarantee that everything will be peaceful but as long as we get her to safety, she can come visit Avery one weekend a month. He said he still has his rights but he just hasn't had any idea where they went."

I give him a soft kiss. "I hate that she has to go through all this. I'm glad we can help at least a little."

2 hours later, there's a knock at the door and I get it. "Mr. Parker, come in please." I already saw his picture from his background check so I knew who he was immediately.

"Mrs. Grey, thank you for having her contact me. I'm taking her to the hospital to have her looked over so there is a record of her abuse. Then the cops will be called from there."

"We're happy to help. Let me go get her."

I go downstairs and the girls are all asleep. I find Tracy and lightly shake her. "Tracy honey."

She opens her eyes startled. "yeah."

"Your Dad is here to get you. Your real Dad. Get dressed and gather your stuff and come on up."

"Okay." She wraps her arms around me. "Thank you Ana."

"You're welcome sweet girl."

I go back upstairs and we wait for Tracy. As soon as she comes up, she sees him and drops her bag and runs into his arms and cries. "Daddy I've missed you."

"I've missed you too princess. So much. Let's go home."

She goes back and gets her bag and brings it to her Dad and she hugs me. "Tracy, maybe you can come and spend a day or so per month with Avery and your other friends." I look to her Dad.

"That would be fine. We trust you. Thank you for your help."

"It's the least we could do. Here is my number. Please keep me updated on everything. I hope to see you both later." I hand him my business card with my personal number on it.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Grey."

"Please, call me Ana."

"Okay Ana."

They leave and my heart goes out to the little girl that just left our home.

"Ready to go to bed, Ana?" my husband asks me.

"Yes, I want you to just hold me?"

"I can do that. Anything you need, Ana."

I give him a sweet kiss and take his hand and we go take a shower together and go to bed, holding each other.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day I'm awoken by a knock on the bedroom door and I go to answer it. There stands Avery. "Tracy is gone Mom."

"It's okay baby. We sent her with her real Dad."

"Why Mom? I was scared something happened to her."

"You know she is safe here baby. We had someone watching the basement door so she wouldn't have went anywhere on her own. The reason she had to go isn't my story to tell. She is safe now. That's what matters."

She looks down. "Her Dad hurt her Mom. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. I'm sorry I hadn't told you."

"Well she is safe from him now. She is with her real Dad, who she loves."

"She never said he wasn't her real Dad." She sighs. "I'm just glad she is safe. I'm going back to my friends now."

"Just tell them Tracy had to go home. Don't give them the details, okay?"

"Okay Mom." She wraps her arms around me the best she can. "Thank you for helping her."

"You're very welcome baby. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." She turns and goes back down to her friends and I go back into the room where my husband is looking at me.

"You are an amazing woman Ana."

I smile at him. "Only problem is that if her mom and step dad aren't in jail yet, they will come to look for her and be upset that she isn't here and that she is with her Dad. How do we handle that?"

"Keep security nearby. Be cautious."

I climb back in bed and sit astride my amazing handsome husband. "I need you Christian."

He kisses me feverishly and he pulls my nightie over my head and rips my panties off. I pull off his boxers and slide down onto his awaiting erection. "fuck." I ride him until we both have magnificent orgasms.

"God Ana. You never stop amazing me."

"I just want to keep my husband happy."

"And you succeed every time." I smile and reach down and kiss him and roll off of him and lay on my side facing him.

"I should go get the girls to get ready to go home and then after they all leave, we can spend the rest of the day with our kids."

"Sounds like a plan. Shower with me first." I smile and give him a sweet kiss.

"Definitely."

We get up and shower together and have a round of shower sex and get dressed.

I go back downstairs where the girls are eating breakfast and the other kids are there eating as well.

I take a plate and sit at the breakfast bar since there isn't any room left at the table.

Christian joins me at the breakfast bar and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Girls, when you're done eating you all need to get your stuff together because parents will start showing up soon."

They all nod and finish eating and go off to gather their stuff.

After everyone else eats, the girls start coming back upstairs looking sad that they have to go. "Girls, how would you feel about a sleepover once a month?"

They all smile brightly. "Mom, you're the best!" Avery says as she running to me and envelops me in a hug.

"Anything for you baby girl."

The girls all agree to a once a month sleepover pending their parents' approval.

My phone rings so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Ana Grey"

"Ana, it is Mr. Parker. I was just calling to update you."

"Of course Mr. Parker. How is everything going?"

"Well the detective said that her Mom and that man are both in jail now. They shouldn't be a problem now."

"That is great. How is Tracy holding up?"

"She is emotional but happy to be free from there. She misses you and the girls already."

"They miss her too. I was awoken by my daughter panicking because she was gone."

"Well I'll let her know."

"how do you feel about a sleepover once a month. Could Tracy come?"

"Definitely. It will have to be on weekends though."

"That was already the plan. Thank you for updating me. Please let me know if anything changes. Keep in touch. Tracy really is a good kid. I was glad to help. I had a similar experience as a teenager."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I will keep you posted. Talk to you later."

"Later."

I hang up and go to update my husband. I find him in his office.

"Busy Mr. Grey?"

"Never too busy for you. What's up baby?"

"Tracy's Dad called. Her mom and piece of shit stepfather are in jail."

"Good. They belong there."

I sit on his lap when I hear someone knocking at the front door. I give him a soft kiss and go to answer the door.

Within the next hour, all the girls have gone home with their parents. We spend the rest of the day with Avery, Teddy, Phoebe and Michael.

After a very active day, we get the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and worship each other's bodies well into the night.

8 Weeks later – 32 weeks pregnant.

The past 8 weeks have been uneventful. Tracy's parents are still in jail and the judge won't set bail for them. Apparently the evidence is damning. They shouldn't be free until they serve a sentence. Especially the step Dad.

There have been 2 more sleepovers with all the girls, including Tracy. She seems very happy compared to before all of this. This makes me very happy. I'm glad we were able to help her.

My children are growing like weeds. My husband has been a dream. I am so lucky that we found each other again. He is, without a doubt, my better half. And he used to claim he didn't have a heart. He was so wrong. He has the biggest heart and he shows it more every single day.

Kate and I have spa day in my home once a week. We still don't trust going to the spa because we had a traumatizing experience there the last time.

I personally feel like I'm about to explode because I'm so much bigger than I was with Teddy and Phoebe. It will be at least a couple years before I get pregnant again. I miss wine. I have basically been pregnant for about 3 years and my uterus is tired, as am I. Babies in the uterus suck the energy out of a person.

Today, we're going out on the Grace. We haven't been out there in a while. The Greys are joining us. "You ready baby?" asks my husband as he leans against the doorway to my closet watching me. I'm sitting here struggling to get my shoes on my swollen feet that I cannot see.

"I'd probably be ready if you would help me to fit my huge feet into some shoes."

He chuckles and helps me out. "There you go baby." He stands and offers me a hand and helps me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me for a sweet kiss.

"I'm ready now Mr. Grey." He gives me one more sweet kiss and holds my hand and we go downstairs and prepare everyone for our day out.

We get to the boat and strap everyone into life jackets.

After the Greys show up, they help the nannies and us with the kids. We finally set sail and we sail around out in the sound. The day was just what we needed. Kate and I lay out on the deck for a little while. "Ana, I'm pregnant."

I smile and look at her. "This is great."

"I just wasn't quite ready but I'm okay with it. I'm kinda excited."

"You should be. It's amazing. I'm struggling with finding my feet but I'm carrying 2 humans in here at once." I say as I rub my huge belly. "but I miss being able to indulge in some wine from time to time so after these boys are born, my uterus is going on strike."

She giggles. "I understand. I mean after these 2, you will have 6 babies. Sounds like time to shut down for business for a little while."

"Exactly my point. I think Christian wants to keep me pregnant the rest of our lives but I'm laying down the law. A woman's body can take only so much."

"how does it feel to have a preteen? Are you ready for teenage years?"

"It is terrifying. After what happened with Ethan, it is even more terrifying, but we've come a long way since then so I'm confident that it will be fine. We just helped one of her friends a couple months ago. She was in an abusive home and we reunited her with her birth father and she is really thriving now."

"That's amazing that you were able to help her. Ana, you are a saint." I start laughing hard.

"The things I do with my husband take me off the saint list. I have my naughty side."

"Don't we all?"

We laugh some more and spend the rest of the day with our whole family.

When we get home, we carry our sleepy children in and put them to bed and go to bed ourselves. It was a great day.


	22. Chapter 22

3 months later

It has been 3 months since Kate revealed her pregnancy to me on our day out on the Grace.

She is now 18 weeks pregnant. I am now 36 weeks pregnant myself.

The twins are now 2 and Michael is 1. Avery is still 12 with the attitude of a 15 year old. She has been behaving for a while now though.

She still has been having her monthly sleepovers and that seems to placate her enough that she doesn't feel she should sneak around to have some remotely "normal" time.

Tracy seems better and happier every time she comes over.

Christian has continued to be a supportive husband and loving father. He is my rock. I feel that we complete each other in most ways.

It is getting harder and harder to get around carrying these boys. I'm huge. Today, we are going to our last doctor's appointment before we become parents to 6 children. I'm beyond ready to hold my boys.

We have named the newest Greys Liam Alexander and Jason David Grey. We are both very excited to meet them. So are the 3 older kids and Avery's friends. Michael really doesn't understand what's going on so it doesn't matter to him yet. I'm sure his outlook on it will change when he is a little older.

I wake up hot and realize my husband is wrapped around me. I giggle because it is like he is drawn to me in his sleep. I wiggle and turn around to face my husband and I kiss his lips and roll him over and sit astride him. I surprise him by sliding down onto his member and riding him until we both climax spectacularly.

"I will never tire of waking up to that baby."

"Good because I assure you that it will happen on occasion for the rest of our lives."

"I love the fact that we are tied together for life baby." I slide off of him and lay down beside him on my side.

"They're awake Daddy." He places his hand on my stomach. All the sudden I'm hit with a contraction. "FUCK!"

"is that a contraction? I felt your belly tighten. Is it time?" he says sounding like he is panicking.

I smile at him. "it is time baby." He jumps up and comes around to my side of the bed and helps me up and helps me get dressed and gets dressed himself. I am struck by a couple more contractions before we even get out of the door. Taylor is waiting outside the SUV and Christian helps me in and gets in himself.

20 minutes and 4 contractions later, we arrive at the hospital and my husband scoops me up and carries me in and straight to labor and delivery. The nurses guide him to my room and he puts me down on the bed and helps me get changed into a gown and they hook me up to all the monitors.

12 hours pass and my cervix just stopped dilating hours ago.

"Mrs. Grey, you are getting incredibly weak and you're making no progress and the babies are starting to go into distress. We really need to take you for a C-section now."

"Is there no chance that I can deliver naturally?"

"By the time that happens, you could lose your babies."

I look up at my worried husband who smiles sadly. "okay. Let's do it."

They have the OR prepped and my husband kisses me softly as they take him to get changed. They wheel me into the OR and put me onto the cold table and go about prepping me for this surgery.

"Christian?"

"He is on his way Mrs. Grey."

I nod and I start crying. I am terrified. A little later I hear him approaching. "I'm here baby." He comes and sits down beside me and kisses my forehead.

"I'm scared." I admit.

"Don't be. They know what they are doing." I nod and he holds onto my hand tightly.

"Can you feel this Mrs. Grey?"

"Feel what?"

"I guess you can't. I'm going to begin. You should feel a lot of pressure but no pain. If you feel ANY pain at all let us know immediately."

"Okay. Let's do this."

Christian watches what they are doing and I see his concerned face.

A little bit later I feel tugging and pulling and then I hear my son's glorious cries fill the room. After some more tugging and pulling I hear another cry. I start crying myself. "go see the babies Christian." He kisses me sweetly.

"I love you. You did fantastic."

"Love you too baby."

"we're going to take the babies to the nursery to have them checked out and then by the time you are in recovery, you should be able to see them."

"Okay. Christian stay with them."

"Okay baby. See you shortly."

After they have me taken care of, they take me to recovery and I wait impatiently for my husband and sons to come into my room.

When they finally come in, I am overcome with the urge to cry tears of relief and joy.

"They are perfect baby." He hands me Liam first to feed and holds Jason himself. He leans down and kisses my head. "Thank you for this Ana."

"Thank you too baby."

We exchange babies after I feed Liam and I have Christian burp him and I feed Jason.

After they are both clean and fed, they fall back asleep and Christian lays them down in their little crib together. They transfer us to a bigger room and we spend the next 2 days there with our babies.

Over the last 2 days, my Dad and the Greys have all come to visit our newest bundles of joy. Gail and the nanny bring the kids to meet their brothers and most of them are smitten immediately. Michael, on the other hand seems a bit jealous that he isn't the smallest anymore.

Today, we are finally going home.

Mia, of course, has a welcome home/congratulations party waiting for us when we arrive.

We spend some time with our whole family and then after feeding the boys we lay them down and I go to take a nap. "Hold me Christian?"

"Okay." He lays behind me and holds me. "I love you so much baby." Is the last thing I hear as I drift off to sleep.

Over the next 6 weeks, the Greys visit regularly to dote on the babies as well as all the other kids.

My uterus will be getting a rest for a while now. We have decided that once the twins turn 5, we may revisit the idea of more, but for now, are hearts are full and our hands are busy with all our little Greys.

Avery had another sleepover and her friends all doted on the babies as well. We didn't want to cancel a sleepover, regardless of how little sleep and energy we have at the moment.

Today, I went to get cleared for sex and got an IUD again. They seem to work exceptionally well for me.

After my appointment, I have Sawyer bring me to Grey House and I make my way up to the 20th floor. I am wearing one of Christian's favorite dresses over some new lingerie sans panties.

Andrea waves me through as soon as I get off the elevator. I walk into my husband's office and see him deep in thought. I lock the door and clear my throat to make my presence known.

He looks up from his paperwork and grins widely at me. I saunter over to him and sit astride him and begin to unbuckle and unzip his pants and I free him from his pants. He helps me by lifting me slightly and I slide onto his awaiting erection. We don't say a word, we just enjoy this moment. He slowly guides me up and down his shaft as he kisses me feverishly.

I feel myself getting close but as soon as he says, "cum for me" I explode gloriously around him taking him with me. "fuck I've missed you Ana."

"I missed you too baby." I start crying for some reason.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect but that was so intense. I loved it though."

"Oh baby. I love you."

"I love you too." I still notice he has something on his mind.

"What's bothering you?"

"I have to go calm some things down in my London office. Would you and the kids like to come with me?"

"Do you think I would ever say no to an invitation to London?"

He chuckles. "no. Silly me."

I laugh. I kiss him sweetly as I feel him harden again.

"Bend over the desk baby." I get up and do as he asks and within moments, he is buried inside me.

Once we both reach our climaxes, he sits back down onto his chair and takes me with him.

"I have one more meeting and then I can take off the rest of the day with my family."

"Excellent."

"You need to call and make arrangements with your office. We are leaving in the morning at 10."

"Okay." I kiss him sweetly and he gets up and we situate ourselves and I kiss him again as he goes off to his meeting and I make a call to have my COO run PPH while I'm away on a 'vacation'. I am the boss so I can take as many vacations as I want.

After Christian comes back, we head home and spend the rest of our day with the kids. Once they are in bed, we go to bed ourselves and worship each other's bodies until I'm overcome by sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

It has been 12 weeks since the Jason and Liam were born. The last 12 weeks have been blissfully uneventful, thankfully. We're hoping it stays that way.

Kate is now 30 weeks pregnant with my Goddaughter, Ava. Her and Elliot couldn't be more excited.

We still have spa days together on a regular basis at my house.

Michael is now 1 and Phoebe and Teddy are 2. It won't be long until Avery turns 13. This terrifies us. She hasn't pulled anymore stunts, like ditching her security, for example, so hopefully she will be a calm teenager.

We still do the monthly sleepovers and she loves getting to spend time with her friends and especially Tracy since she doesn't Go to their school with her anymore.

My relationship with Christian continues to grow stronger every day.

Today, I'm going into work. I'm sitting at my desk reading through manuscripts and editing them whenever my phone rings. I answer it without looking who it is. I immediately regret it.

"Ana Grey."

"The same Ana who took our daughter and gave her to her father?"

Tracy's mom. "I saw an abused child and sent her to stay with someone who loves her and will take care of her and she has been happier and healthier since as a result of that."

"Well maybe I will just take one of your kids then."

"Rita, I would have to strongly advise against doing that."

"Why not? You took my only child. You deserve to lose one of your own as a result of that. Eye for an eye."

"Rita, what do you want? Money? I can give you money but you have to leave my family alone."

"Fine. Get me 5 million dollars and I will leave you alone. Come to my house when you have it. Well, actually, just call me back and I will direct you here. Don't try anything funny."

"Okay. Heading to the bank now."

"You have 2 hours Mrs. Grey. I suggest you hurry it up."

"Okay. I will contact you shortly."

I hang up and go straight to Sawyer. "We need to go straight to the bank."

"Yes Mrs. Grey."

He leads me out to our SUV and helps me in. Before he starts to drive. "don't move yet." I show him the number Rita called from. "track that if you can't track me. Her name is Rita Douglas. She is the mother of the child we sent with her dad because she was being abused in her home. Apparently, she just got out of jail and she is threatening to take one of our kids. Take care of getting them more protection now. They need to be in the panic room immediately."

"Okay Ana. But what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the bank to get her money. She didn't say I couldn't bring security but just to be somewhat safe if she knows I wasn't followed. If I hit my panic button get in there."

"Okay, Mrs. Grey but I don't think Mr. Grey will approve."

"Mr. Grey isn't here. I am doing this for our children. To the bank on first."

I get into the bank and go to the lady at the counter. "I need to make a large cash withdrawal Out of mine and my husband, Christian Grey's account immediately."

"Sure, Mrs. Grey. Follow me."

I follow her to an office and a man comes in after I get in there.

"My name is Troy Whelan. How can I help you Mrs. Grey?"

"I need 5 million in cash immediately and I need it urgently. I'd rather not have to tell Mr. Grey that you gave me trouble."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. Let's see what we can do. I need to just make a phone call. Do you have ID?"

I pull my ID out of my purse and I hand it to him. "Just write a check and I will be back shortly."

I nod and sit down and write out a check. He comes back into the room with the phone in hand. "it is your husband Mrs. Grey."

I take the phone from him and hand him the check. "Christian?"

"Ana, Sawyer told me your plan and I don't like it. Don't go to this woman."

"Christian, she wants to take one of our children."

He audibly sighs. "Remember to use your panic button if anything seems amiss."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Ana. Do what you have to do. Be safe. Taylor called and had the kids and everyone else brought into the panic room. Just take care of you. I cannot lose you. We will be right behind you."

"Okay. I've got to go."

"Put Wheelan back on the phone."

I stand up and hand him his phone back. "yes, Mr. Grey."

He hangs up. "be right back with the money, Mrs. Grey."

He finally comes back and they walk me and the money back to the SUV and Sawyer gets out and helps to put it in the back.

Sawyer lets me back into the SUV. I pick up my phone and dial her number back.

"Cutting it awful close Ana."

"I've got the money. Send me your address and I will be there shortly."

"I will text it to you."

I hang up and tell Sawyer the address and we head to it. I get out and have Sawyer carry the bags up to the house for me. He nods at me and leaves the money on the porch.

She finally opens the door. "This is all the money. Please leave my family alone."

"Too late for that." I look inside and see Teddy playing inside on the floor.

I discreetly hit my panic button and launch at this crazy bitch who took my son. I knock her over and beat the shit out of her and Sawyer comes up behind me and pulls me off of her. "Go get Teddy. I've got this under control."

I grab Teddy and plaster on a fake smile on my face and I leave the house and get out to the SUV and another pulls up behind us. I look and I'm pleasantly surprised when I see my husband coming towards me. He wraps his arms around us. "You okay?"

I start crying. "I'm not. She didn't physically hurt me though if that's what you're asking. I saw she had our son and went all Mama Bear on her. Sawyer had to stop me."

"Let's get into the SUV." I nod and he helps me get in and he takes Teddy and gets in himself and buckles Teddy in securely.

"You didn't want me to come Christian. What if…?"

"I'm sorry I doubted for a second that you couldn't handle the situation."

I start crying again. "What have I done to deserve everyone coming after me?"

"you have done nothing Ana and you sure as hell don't deserve to go through this shit."

I nod and kiss him over the car seat where Teddy is sitting blissfully unaware of what just happened.

The cops came and asked me questions and said we were good to go and she will be put away for a while now for kidnapping and extortion.

When Taylor and Sawyer finally come back to the SUVs with the money, Taylor gets into the SUV we're in and Sawyer gets into the one behind us.

We make our way back to the house and Christian leaves the kids with the nanny after we let them out of the panic room and he takes me to our bathroom and sets me down on the counter and runs me a bath.

While I'm in the tub he leaves for a minute and comes back and brings me wine to drink while I relax and he sits down on the floor next to the tub. "Join me please?"

He nods and stands up and takes off his clothes and climbs in behind me and washes me gently, not making it sexual, but I want him too. I take another swig of my wine and turn around in his arms and sit astride him and slide down onto his obvious erection and ride him until we both cum gloriously together. "I needed that baby. Thank you."

"Mmm… my pleasure as always baby." I kiss him sweetly and we finish washing each other and get out. He wraps me in a huge fuzzy towel and he puts a small one around his waist.

He escorts me to my closet and picks me out comfortable clothes and helps me to put them on.

Once I'm dressed, I take him to his closet and put him in some comfortable clothes as well.

Once we are both dressed, we go downstairs and spend the remainder of the day with our children.

At bedtime, we put them all through their nightly routines and put them to bed and we go to bed ourselves and he just holds me. This day has been way too exhausting. I give him a sweet kiss and lay my head on his chest and drift off to sleep after hearing, "sleep baby."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, I wake up wrapped tight in my husband.

I roll over and just stare at his sleeping face. I give him a sweet kiss on his lips and roll out of bed. I need to go find out how that bitch got my Teddy.

I go to check with the nanny first. I go and approach her as Gail is serving up breakfast.

"Helen, I need to speak to you in private."

"Okay Ana." I lead her to my office.

"Have a seat." I sit in my chair across the desk from her. She nods and sits down.

"I need you to tell me how you all missed Teddy not being in the panic room."

She sighs. "Ryan put us into the panic room. Teddy said he needed to go potty, so he said he would take him to the bathroom and that he would bring him back after he was done. He never came back and the next time the doors opened, you all had him so I figured he gave him to you."

"Okay. Thank you for clearing that up. I need to go speak with Ryan."

She gets up and leaves the room and I go to my husband to wake him up and give him this Information.

I enter the room and shut the door. He is still sleeping soundly.

I keep my clothes on and sit astride him. I lean down and kiss his beautiful face. "Christian. Wake up baby."

I see his eyes flutter open. "what's wrong baby?"

"We need to question Ryan. He is most likely who snuck our son out of here yesterday."

He frowns. "what makes you think that?"

I tell him about what Helen said.

"Let me get dressed and I will come with you and we can question him."

I give him another sweet kiss and get off of him. "I think we need to bring Taylor in for this."

"Agreed." He walks back out of our closet and offers me his hand. "I will call him."

He calls Taylor to bring Ryan and meet us in his office immediately.

Once we're in his office, he has a seat and I sit on his lap. When Taylor and Ryan enter the room, we have them close the door for privacy.

I start, "Ryan, I need you to tell me what happened when you put the kids and nanny into the panic room and how the fuck that woman got Teddy and don't you dare lie. We have CCTV to check out but we wanted to ask you first before we look at it."

He sighs. "She contacted me when she got out of jail. Long story short, I was having sexual relations with her. She blackmailed me told me that your children are better off without you. She convinced me to take the first one I had the opportunity to be alone with. Teddy needed to go potty so I took him and after we went to the restroom, I took him to her because by that point, she said she would harm my whole family if I didn't hurry up. I'm so sorry."

"Taylor, take him to turn himself in for kidnapping Teddy." Christian says. He nods. Christian looks at Ryan "I assume you realize you are fired without severance."

"Yes sir. I will go and turn myself in. I feel terrible about what I did because I know that you are amazing parents to your children."

I stand up and walk around the desk and hit him. "Fuck YOU! You took my baby to an insane woman who had already let her husband beat the daughter that she had. The one we helped get to safety. I hope the judge throws the fucking book at you and locks you up for a very long time. Fuck you for letting us trust you with our lives. I can assure you that once you're out of jail, you will be blacklisted and never work in security again." I hit him again and walk back around to my husband. "Please take him away Taylor."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey."

"Yeah, yeah, too late. Go fuck yourself now." Taylor grabs his arm and takes him out of there.

Once they leave the room I wrap my arms around my husband and cry. Once I cry it out in his arms, I release him. "I love you Mr. Grey. Let's go spend the rest of the day with our children."

"Sounds like a fabulous idea baby."

We spend the rest of the day with our children. I am so angry that we trusted Reynolds to protect our children and he ends up being the one to put my son in an unpredictable and dangerous situation.

Later that day, Taylor comes back to inform us that Ryan has been arrested for kidnapping. Good. It's where he deserves to be considering his actions.

4 Months later.

It has been 4 months since the kidnapping. I am skeptical of just about everyone on the staff, but I know deep down that everyone else on our staff is trustworthy. Then again, we thought that Ryan was trustworthy also so I'm not completely sure how I feel. We have been spending more time with our kids because of the slight skepticism we have towards some members of staff that we don't know too well.

Liam and Jason are now 7 months old. Them and my other 4 kids are doing great. Avery turns 13 soon so we have been planning her a surprise party for her next weekend. All of her friends, including Tracy will be here. Phoebe and Teddy are now 3 and Michael is almost 2.

I had to testify against both Ryan and Rita and it made me slightly nervous but I'm told that I did really well. They both were sentenced to 5 years for the kidnapping and Rita got additional jail time added for extortion. I won't have to worry about them 2 for a while. I just hope they leave my family the fuck alone whenever they get out.

Today my family and I will be traveling to Hawaii for a few days of relaxation. We have earned that. We have to be home before Friday for Avery's sleepover and then her surprise party for her the next day. I let the Greys take my ideas and run with them so I'm fairly certain that it will be extravagant.

The Greys never fail at throwing big events. There will probably be a LOT of people on the guest list, but we are having Taylor run background checks on everyone. We don't need anymore drama than we have already experienced in our time together.

I'm packing my clothes and essentials for our small vacation whenever my phone rings.

"Ana Grey."

"Ana, this is Mr. Parker, Tracy's father. Do you have a minute to speak to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Parker. Is everything okay?"

"I understand that you had an incident with Rita not too long ago. Can you tell me what happened?"

I tell him the story of how she extorted money from me and had a member of our own security kidnap my child and bring him to her.

"I understand that must've been hard but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Tracy coming over alone anymore because your own staff kidnapped your son to bring to a virtual stranger. I hope you understand."

I sigh. "yeah, I can understand that. Could she at least come this weekend? We are celebrating Avery's birthday next weekend. You are welcome to join her to the party on Saturday."

"Yeah, I can bring her to the party Saturday."

"Have you been able to get full custody of her? I'm sure her mother being in jail along with the nature of her crimes will make it less complicated for you."

"Yeah. I got full custody of her a couple weeks ago. I have to go. We will see you Saturday."

"Okay thank you."

I hang up and sigh as I plop down on the bed. The girls will be so upset that she won't be at sleepovers anymore but I absolutely understand his point. I wouldn't trust my kids somewhere where there was a recent kidnapping.

I go down to my husband's office, where he inevitably is and knock on the closed door. I hear, "come in" in a frustrated voice.

I open the door and furrow my brow. "What's wrong baby?"

He looks up at me and half smiles. "I have to attend an important meeting in New York Friday. I don't know if I will be back in time for the party."

I give him a sad smile. I sit on his lap and give him a sweet kiss. "why can't Ros go?"

"They specifically asked for me."

I look down and start to cry. "they suck! I want you here with me and the kids."

"I'd ask you to come along but Avery cannot miss her own party and she needs at least one of her parents there."

"it will be okay, I guess. Tracy can't come for sleepovers anymore but she is able to come for the party Saturday and her Dad will be here with her."

"Because of Teddy being kidnapped by our staff, I'm guessing?"

"You guessed correctly. I feel so bad. I wish I had a way to reassure him that she is safe with us."

"We will figure something out."

"I love your optimism Mr. Grey." I give him a sweet kiss. "I'm going to go finish packing for Hawaii."

He nods and I head back to our room and finish getting packed.

Within an hour, we are all on the jet, headed to our small vacation. Gail, Helen, Taylor, Prescott and Sawyer are the only staff coming with us.

After everyone is settled in and we reach our altitude, we leave the kids with our MOST trusted staff members and we have a little sexy time before my husband goes back out to the kids and I drift off to sleep for a little while.


	25. Chapter 25

Our small vacation to Hawaii was amazing and much needed.

Our kids are amazing. Kate had her baby 4 weeks ago. Ava is a beautiful, sweet little blonde headed baby. I am her Godmother and Christian is her Godfather.

It is Friday and I sent my husband off to New York this morning. I am spending time with our children to try to keep my mind off the fact that my husband is so far away. I'm kind of scared because the last time he left for a trip, he was gone 3 months and Kate and I were kidnapped.

I know there will always be drama of some sort because of our financial and social status, as well as how irresistible my husband is. I'm just hoping for a semi-normal life for a little while. We just need some peace for a change.

After a fun filled day with our children, I put them to bed and go bathe and put on a simple silk nightie and call my husband on Skype and we have a sexy chat but it just makes me miss him more. I need him home.

I drift peacefully off to sleep while we are still talking.

I wake up in the morning and he is still on skype. He didn't hang up and that makes me happy. I watch his sleeping face and I go to shower and take the laptop with me to the bathroom and point it towards the shower so he can see me if he wakes up.

"sexy baby." I hear from my shower and look and he is smiling looking at me and I blush. "I love you Ana, but I have to go into work so take a lot of pictures of Avery's day and I will see you whenever I get home."

I sigh, "I love you too baby. Any idea when you will be coming home?"

"I don't know baby. I wish I did. I will call you after I'm done with my meetings."

"I'll talk to you later then, baby."

"Laters baby." He hangs up and I get back under the stream of water and cry again.

The birthday party was a huge success. Avery was so happy all day. I cannot believe she is 13 now. I pray that the teen years aren't too bad. We have enough stress with everything happening outside our family.

I take a lot of pictures as per my husband's request. He will be so upset that he missed this so I've decided to pack up the kids and head to New York. If we hurry, we can get there before he goes to bed tonight.

I asked Avery if she would like to see him today and she approved excitedly.

I talk to Sawyer and he readies the other Grey jet while we go and pack for our impromptu trip.

Once we arrive in New York, Sawyer takes us to our apartment here that I've never been to. We brought Gail and Helen along for the kids and so Gail can see Taylor.

Once we are in the parking garage of the apartment building, Sawyer calls Taylor to let him know that we are surprising Mr. Grey and we are coming up. We all get into the elevator and it takes us to Christian's apartment.

We get out of the elevator and it is late, so I go to put the kids to bed. I find their rooms easily. Of course Christian had rooms prepared for them. This makes me giggle. After the kids are down, I sneak into our room and I strip and climb into bed with Christian. I roll over and sit astride my sleeping husband and kiss his handsome face. I put my hand down into his boxers and lightly stroke him and I lean down and give him more kisses.

"Christian." I say to try to wake him up. "Christian?!"

His eyes finally flutter open. "Fuck me please." He smiles and flips us over and he quickly rids himself of his boxers and swiftly penetrates me. He fucks me hard and fast until we both come undone under his sexpertise. "Fuck baby. When did you get in?"

"About 20 minutes before I woke you up."

"Mmm… kids with you?"

"Of course." I smile at him.

"I love this surprise."

"We missed you. I have pictures of the party on my phone. I will show you in the morning. Avery said she had a fantastic time but wished you could've been there for her."

"Aww.. we will take her for a special day tomorrow. I will find out what there is to do that would appeal to teenagers. For now, I'd love to satisfy my wife some more."

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow. Monday. Tomorrow is completely clear, which is another reason I am so happy that you came. I had no idea what to do with myself for the whole day. Now will you let me love you?"

"Come and get it baby."

He smiles and penetrates me again.

We spend the next hour having sexual escapades and then we drift off to sleep peacefully in each other's arms. Fuck, I was only away from him for a day but it felt like a lifetime.

I wake up in the morning wrapped up in my HOT husband. Hot in more than one way. I turn around and give him a sweet kiss and I wake him up in his favorite way.

"You never cease to amaze me Mrs. Grey."

"I aim to please. Take a shower with me and then let's spend time with our children."

"Mmm… I would love to Mrs. Grey."

I slide off of him and go to the shower and he is hot on my tail.

We have a round of shower sex before we get clean. After we get dressed, we leave the room and find our children eating breakfast with Helen and Gail.

Avery is the first to see Christian. She runs to him and wraps her arms around him. "Daddy!! I missed you so much. I have to tell you all about my party but I need to go finish eating first."

"I can't wait to hear about it." He kisses and hugs all of our children and I kiss them all on their heads and we grab our plates and eat with him and they all take turns bragging about Avery's party.

The rest of the day we spend with the kids. We leave the smaller kids with Helen and Gail and we take Avery to a Broadway show. She absolutely loved it. "I want to do that someday!"

"You are smart and talented and I'm sure you can do anything that you set your mind to, Avery." Christian says.

"Thank you Daddy! I love you and Mom so much!! You're so supportive of my dreams and you both are just amazing."

We smile at our amazing daughter.

"We love you too baby girl." I say.

After we get back to the apartment, we spend the rest of the day with our amazing family.

After the kids are in bed, we make love and then I drift off to sleep in my wonderful husband's arms.

2 Days later

We are going back to Seattle today. We had such a peaceful stay in New York as a family, I'm hoping Seattle can be as peaceful.

It is kind of bittersweet going home. I will miss New York but we need to get back to our lives. We've already pulled Avery out of school for 2 days until we get home.

Next weekend, just my husband and I are going on a small anniversary vacation In the Bahamas, where I'm sure we own yet another home. The kids are staying with the Greys and Helen will be helping them out.

5 months later.

Jason and Liam just turned 1 a couple days ago. Teddy and Phoebe are 3 and Michael is now 2. Our kids are really growing up on us too quickly.

5 months ago, my husband and I had our 4th anniversary. Our anniversary vacation was only 2 days but it was so amazing and so relaxing. If we didn't have 6 kids at home, we might've just stayed out there. It was a great time.

Today, we are going in to work. We dropped Avery and her security off at school. Teddy and Phoebe start school next year.

My husband drops me off at work with a sweet kiss. "Have a great day, Mrs. Grey."

"You too, Mr. Grey." I give him another sweet kiss and hop out of the SUV and Sawyer and Prescott come in with me.

I go straight to my office and find a mess on my desk. I seem to have slacked off on my work so I'm going to have to start working later to get caught up. I decide to text my husband.

Baby, I am WAY behind on my work so I will probably have to start working overtime a lot. -A

I take a picture of the mess on my desk and send it to him.

Get someone to help you baby. I understand if you have to work late. I will pick up the slack with our children. They will understand. I love you Mrs. Grey. -C

He is so sweet.

I love you too baby. -A

I spend the day working on my contracts and I ask Hannah to help with manuscripts.

I finally call it a night at 9 pm and Sawyer takes me home. I brought a couple of manuscripts with me to work on at home. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up warm in my bed. I look around and my husband isn't in bed. I get up and change into my nightie and put on a robe and I find him in his office. I peek in and see him on the phone. He is only wearing his pajama pants and that is enough to wake up my libido.

I clear my throat so that he knows I'm here. He smiles at me and signals for me to sit on his lap.

I do and I start kissing his neck, soliciting a growl from him. "I'll call you back tomorrow. Something just came up unexpectedly."

He hangs up and he kisses me. "How did I get to bed?"

"Sawyer carried you. I didn't know until I saw him carrying you. I think he might like you."

I giggle. "doubtful baby. I don't have a penis."

He looks at me weird. "He is gay Christian. He is dating the man he is living with. He works at GP with me."

"Ahhh.. how did I not know this?"

"He was rejected by his family whenever he came out to them. That's why he is okay with working so much. I think he is just afraid to let people know because he doesn't like to put himself out there so he can be rejected again."

"Oh. Okay. Can I take you back to bed?"

"Please do, Mr. Grey."

He smiles at me and kisses me feverishly and carries me to bed and makes love to me until I can't fight sleep anymore and I fall asleep safe in his loving arms.

The next day at work, I get a visit from detective Clark.

"How can I help you Clark?"

"it is about Jose Rodriguez."

"What about him? He is in jail right?"

"Actually, he was released due to overcrowding. I just had to come and let you know."

I gasp. "So he is free?"

"Yes. Mrs. Grey."

I shake my head. "Thank you for letting me know. I need to let my husband know so that we can up our security."

"Good idea. Let me know if you have any problems."

"Will do." He nods and gets up and leaves the room. I start crying. I decide to pack up some more manuscripts and go to see my husband in person.

When I arrive at the 20th floor, I don't see Andrea around so I walk directly to my husband's office and I enter. Andrea is sitting across the desk from him. "Christian. Is this a bad time?"

He looks up at me. "Of course not. I was just working on my schedule with Andrea so I can spend more time at home with the kids. What is wrong?"

I sigh. "Jose was released from prison due to overcrowding."

I start crying again. He comes around his desk and holds me. "Andrea, you got the jist of what times I won't be available. You can go back to your desk."

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to go home? We need to double up on security so we should go home anyways."

I nod. "let's go home. I need a nap and I'd like you to lay with me until I fall asleep."

He takes my hand and we leave Grey House and head home.

He takes me to bed and lays with me until I drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
